Return to Terra Nova (Fan made season 2)
by TheDook
Summary: My vision for how season 2 could realistically be done story-wise at this point in time. This story takes place seven years after the end of the show, and follows a new cast of characters as they travel back to Terra Nova to see what has become of the colony after being isolated for so long.
1. Episode 1: Exodus

Return to Terra Nova

Episode 1: Exodus

PART 1

Seven years have passed since the portal to the past was destroyed. What happened to Terra Nova is unknown to the future.

EXT. CITY STREETS

The future has gotten much worse. The smog is somehow more dense. Rebreathers aren't enough anymore. People roam the streets with tanks of oxygen strapped on. Some people are wearing full blown hazmat type suits. In the background, a digital billboard displays the messages "A family is THREE" and "Overpopulation equals EXTINCTION".

FOCUS

On one single person in the crowd. As they walk, the faint squeaking from their hazmat suit can be heard. They're carrying a briefcase. They turn onto an empty street and the camera tilts up, revealing that the street ends at a door into a massive biodome. The person walks up to the door and types in a code into a keypad next to the door. The door opens and they walk inside.

INT. AIRLOCK

The door leads into a small white room. The door closes behind the person.

SECURITY SYSTEM

Cycling air, please wait.

A loud fan type noise is heard. It lasts for a few seconds.

SECURITY SYSTEM

Beginning decontamination procedure. Please stand still.

The person is blasted with a white gas. The gas is then sucked out seconds later. Just when the procedure seems like it's done, a plate extends from the wall.

SECURITY SYSTEM

Please place thumb here.

The person sighs and unzips their hazmat suit. They climb out of the suit. They're a young man, somewhere around 25 years old. A compartment opens on the wall and they stuff the suit in it. They then place their thumb on the plate. It pricks them with a needle and takes a blood sample. A screen displays their name and info.

SECURITY SYSTEM

Bioscan complete. No contagions detected. Welcome home, Samuel Taggart.

The door unlocks and Sam opens it. He picks up his briefcase and walks through it.

SAM

(Quietly to himself)

Damn decontamination procedures.

INT. BIODOME

The dome is quite large and contains several houses. That's not all though, there's grass covering the ground in many spots and there's even a few trees. Sam follows a stone pathway up to one of the houses. He pulls out a key, unlocks the door, and walks inside.

INT. HOUSE

The house is very clean and luxurious. It obviously belongs to someone with great wealth. Sam walks up a staircase.

INT. BEDROOM

Sam opens a door leading into a bedroom. Laying in the bed is a sick man hooked up to some kind of life support system. There's a nurse tending it. A futuristic television sits on the wall facing the bed. It's displaying the news.

SICK MAN

Ah Sam, you're back.

The man nods to the nurse and she leaves.

SAM

Hey Dad, how have you been?

SAM'S DAD

I've certainly been better.

SAM

No kidding…

Sam sets his briefcase down on a table.

SAM

I've brought your medicine.

He clicks open the briefcase and inside it contains two syringes filled with a dark orange liquid. Sam picks one of them up and walks over to the life support. He injects it into a delivery tube.

SAM'S DAD

Did you hear about how the government removed almost all ethical constraints on scientific research as a last ditch effort to "save" this world?

SAM

No. When'd it happen?

SAM'S DAD

Earlier today. It's a shame too, this should have never needed to happen, but then again, there's a lot of things we shouldn't need to do…

Sam stays silent. The room is quiet, except for the sound of the news talking about a plague spreading in some parts of the country.

SAM'S DAD

You should do yourself a favor and escape this dying world.

SAM

That's not really possible. Besides, who's going to run your company if I'm gone?

SAM'S DAD

Forget about the company, Sam. It's going to be gone a few decades from now anyways. You just need to go somewhere that has a future.

SAM

I would really love to, Dad, but there's just nowhere to go. Mars is barren and all efforts to colonize it have failed, Terra Nova isn't accessible anymore due to the algorithm for the portal being lost. Any hope for a future died in the hope plaza explosion seven years ago!

SAM'S DAD

There's still hope, Sam. You just have to find it, you just have t-

The beeps on the heart rate monitor for Sam's dad begin increasing in frequency and he begins coughing violently.

SAM

Dad? DAD!

Sam begins calling for help. His Dad uses all of his remaining strength to reach into his pocket and pull out a piece of paper. The nurse runs into the room and frantically fiddles with the life support in an effort to keep him alive. He hands the paper to Sam.

SAM'S DAD

P-please

He goes limp. The heart rate monitor flatlines. Sam lowers his head in sadness. He looks at the piece of paper, it has a number on it.

INT. BALCONY

The balcony provides a great view of the interior of the dome. A small wooded area can be seen in the distance, perfectly lit by the artificial sunlight. Sam walks out onto the balcony, phone in hand. He's dialing in the number from the paper. He puts the phone up to his ear. Someone on the other end picks up.

VOICE

Yes?

SAM

Uh, Hello this is Samuel Taggart. My father told me to call this number.

VOICE

Ah yes, your father called us a while ago to reserve a spot for you. So are you going to accept the spot or decline it?

SAM

Depends. What exactly are you offering me?

VOICE

Due to the nature of what we're doing here, I can't tell you. Do you accept or decline our offer?

Sam pauses, thinking over what he was asked. He makes a decision.

SAM

I accept.

Sam's smart watch-like gadget springs to life. It has received a text message of coordinates.

VOICE

Be at that spot in three hours. Bring whatever you need, because you won't be coming back anytime soon.

They hang up.

INT. BEDROOM

Sam is quickly putting stuff in a suitcase. He squeezes it in and zips it closed.

INT. AIRLOCK

Sam runs inside with his suitcase. He sets it down on the floor. He turns around to get one last look at the green biodome. He punches the close button on the door. He then proceeds to put on his hazmat suit. Part of the wall slides away to reveal fresh oxygen tanks. He grabs one and slips it into the holder on his suit. He takes a cord hanging down from his mask and screws it onto the tank. He pushes a button next to the exit door. After a few seconds of delay, the door opens revealing the smog filled city.

SECURITY SYSTEM

Have a very safe day.

Sam picks up his suitcase and walks outside.

INT. SUBWAY TRAIN

Sam is sitting in a metro train as it shoots through the city. Sam glances at the person next to him and sees them reading a digital conspiracy article on their plex titled "HOPE PLAZA EXPLOSION NOT CAUSED BY FLAWED EQUIPMENT?! WHAT THE GOVERNMENT DOESN'T WANT YOU TO KNOW"

CUT

The train comes to a stop and the doors open. Sam steps out with quite a few other people.

EXT. CITY STREETS

Sam reaches the spot he was told to go to. The street is empty. He sits there for a few minutes. Then, two headlights appear, piercing through the smog. A large black vehicle comes to a stop next to where Sam is standing. The passenger seat window rolls down, inside are some people in hazmat suits.

PASSENGER SEAT PERSON

Sam Taggart?

Their voice is muffled by their mask.

SAM

Yes, who are you?

PASSENGER SEAT PERSON

I can tell you once we're somewhere safe.

Another door opens and another person in a hazmat suit steps out. They extend their arms towards Sam.

OTHER HAZMAT PERSON

Your suitcase please.

Sam hands it to him. He grabs it and takes it into the vehicle. He then pulls out some kind of detector and waves it around the suitcase. Sam approaches the vehicle but is stopped by one of the passengers.

OTHER HAZMAT PERSON

Not yet, put this on first.

He tosses a bracelet type thing to Sam. Sam puts it on and then they let him in.

SAM

So what exactly did you just have me put on my wrist?

PASSENGER SEAT PERSON

It's a jammer. We need to be sure you're not transmitting anything that could lead other people to our destination.

SAM

And where is our destination?

PASSENGER SEAT PERSON

You'll see soon enough. Give me your hand.

They pull out another device, this one cylindrical in shape with a little screen on it.

SAM

Um, what's that?

PASSENGER SEAT PERSON

Just another precaution.

SAM

You people sure are thorough.

Sam extends his hand towards them. They grab it and undo his suits glove, exposing his hand. The person then puts the device against the end of Sam's finger. It beeps and the person pulls it away. It took a blood sample from Sam. The screen displays Sam's name and under it the message "Clear". The person gives Sam his glove back and turns to the driver.

PASSENGER SEAT PERSON

He's clear. Let's go.

The vehicle speeds off. They zoom around the city and eventually reach a large power plant.

EXT. POWER PLANT

They roll up to a gate and stop. Sam looks around the plant through the window. The massive smokestacks breathe brown smoke, that blends right into the sky. On the smokestack is the logo for a company called "Raven Corp". A gate guard walks over to the car. The car driver pulls out an id card and hands it to the guard. The guard scans it and hands it back.

GATE GUARD

This is some lovely weather we're having.

The guard sure said it strange, it's almost as if he phrased it as a question. One of the people in the car replies.

OTHER HAZMAT PERSON

(Emotionless)

Yes, I find the poisonous air and brown skies to be very nice.

The guard nods and the gate opens. They drive into the plant. Sam gets a look of confusion on his face from the exchange. Before he can even ask about it one of the people answer.

PASSENGER SEAT PERSON

Secret code. It's just a way for them to know we're who we say we are. Because you know, fingerprints can be faked nowadays.

They drive all the way around the plant until they reach an area with a couple of warehouses. They drive into a garage on the side of one of the warehouses.

INT. GARAGE

They all get out and one of the hazmat people walks over to what appears to be controls for the door. They type in a code to the keypad and the garage door closes. Then, a scanner pops out of a hidden panel on one of the walls. It projects a laser on everyone in the room and scans them. Then it turns off and retreats into the wall.

SCANNING SYSTEM

Scan complete. No unauthorized transmitters detected. Beginning decontamination procedure. Please wait.

Everyone is blasted for a few seconds with white gas.

SCANNING SYSTEM

Decontamination complete. Beginning descent.

The floor begins to lower. Sam realizes that the entire room is a secret elevator. They go quite a ways down.

INT. SUBTERRANEAN FACILITY

The elevator comes to a stop. Everyone starts taking off their hazmat suits and Sam is able to see who everyone he's with are. They all seem to be tough, maybe military people who are all around or not much older than him. Sam is somewhat surprised to see that the leader is a woman. Everyone puts their suits in a hidden container that has opened up on the wall.

LEADER

Alright everyone, you know where your places are, back to work.

Everyone leaves the room except for Sam and the group's leader. One of the group members hands Sam his suitcase on the way out. The leader turns her head towards Sam.

LEADER

And you Sam, are going to follow me.

They leave the room and walk all throughout the facility. Pipes line the hallways and all the walls and floors seems to be made of concrete.

SAM

Hold on a second!

LEADER

What?

SAM

What the hell is going on here? You've haven't even told me who you are, what this place is, or why I'm even here!

She laughs.

LEADER

Oh right, I forgot. The name's Amanda, and welcome to our base of operations.

SAM

Operations for what? Why am I here?

AMANDA

Briefing's tomorrow at 3 o'clock. You'll know everything by then.

They arrive at a door. She opens it and it leads to a small room with a cot in it. It almost looks like a prison cell.

AMANDA

Here's where you'll be sleeping for the night. See you tomorrow.

She leaves him.

INT. SLEEPING QUARTERS, NIGHT

Sam sits in his bed, wide awake. He's clearly nervous. He stares at the clock on the wall. It's a little past midnight. Sam sighs and gets out of bed.

SAM

What have I gotten myself into?

Sam notices a grate on the wall.

SAM

Maybe I should find out.

Sam pulls it off the wall and climbs into the vents.

INT. VENTS

Sam crawls around in the metal labyrinth that is the ventilation system of the facility. Eventually he begins to hear some people talking.

FIRST VOICE

Big day tomorrow. Is the equipment ready to go?

SECOND VOICE

It should be. I'm triple checking it right now.

Sam follows the sound of the voices.

FIRST VOICE

Alright, I'll leave you to it.

Sam reaches a grate on the floor of the ventilation system. One of the people below can be heard leaving the room. Sam puts his face up close to the grate to try and get a better look inside the room below. From what he can see, the walls, and floors are concrete. There is some electrical equipment inside the room as well as some pipes and wires on the wall next to them. A lone mechanic works on the equipment. Suddenly, the grate Sam is leaning on gives away.

INT. ELECTRICAL EQUIPMENT ROOM

Sam falls into the room and grate clangs loudly on the ground. The mechanic jumps and turns around.

MECHANIC

Jesus! You scared the shit out of me!

He looks at the open vent on the ceiling.

MECHANIC

What did you think you were doing crawling around up there?

SAM

Well you see uh, I was just um... I was brought here by Amanda and I uh, couldn't fall asleep and…

MECHANIC

Ah shit, Amanda neglected to show you what's going on here, didn't she? Ugh, fine. Follow me, I'll give you the tour myself.

SAM

Wait, really? Aren't you afraid I'm a spy or something?

MECHANIC

This facility is covered in devices that block any and all transmissions to the surface. So even if you were a spy, you wouldn't be able to do anything.

SAM

Well uh, okay. Thanks.

MECHANIC

Yeah whatever, this isn't the first time someone was misinformed and decided to search for answers on their own. Follow me.

They walk out of the room and walk through the corridors of the facility.

INT. CORRIDOR

MECHANIC

So what's your name?

SAM

Sam, Sam Taggart. And yours?

MECHANIC

Greg. Say, how did you get picked to be here?

SAM

Picked?

GREG

They had to have brought you here for something. We don't take just anybody.

SAM

All I know is that my Dad somehow negotiated for me to be here.

GREG

(Sarcastic)

Well there's the proof you're a spy right there.

Sam and Greg show up at a pair of blast doors.

GREG

Here we are.

Greg pulls out an id card and puts it up to a scanner on the wall. The doors slide open and Sam and Greg walk inside.

INT. PORTAL ROOM

They walk inside the room and don't even bother closing the blast doors. The room is basically a walkway, leading to the center of a slightly smaller particle accelerator than what we've already seen. It's not turned on but Sam is still amazed by it.

SAM

Oh my god, a particle accelerator! Does it work? I thought it wasn't possible to make a working portal because of the algorithm for it was-

VOICE

Lost?

Sam and Greg turn and face the voice. There's a scientist who appears to have walked into the room without them noticing.

SCIENTIST

Yes, after hope plaza was destroyed, the algorithm used to open the time fracture was lost and the scientist who created it went missing. This, coupled with the fear that particle acceleration technology was flawed and could destroy other cities, put a stop to any other efforts to send people through the time fracture.

SAM

Did you know the creator of the algorithm?

The scientist gives Sam a smile.

SCIENTIST

Yes, quite well actually, because I am that scientist.

He extends his hand towards Sam and Sam shakes it.

SCIENTIST

Eric Harper, MIT graduate and quantum physicist.

SAM

You created the algorithm? Why were you in hiding?

ERIC

Hope plaza was taken by an army known as the Phoenix group who had somehow found a way to make the portal go both ways. Their employers planned to drain Terra Nova of it's resources to line their pockets with cash.

Eric looks down at the floor.

ERIC

Many of my colleagues were killed in the takeover. I managed to escape though, and after hope plaza exploded, I took all of my work and went into hiding. I wanted make sure no one could endanger the life of the past. Whatever happened to Terra Nova, I have no idea. I just hope the colonists were able to fend off the Phoenix group members that made it through.

SAM

And here you are.

ERIC

Yes, and I'd still be in hiding if an old friend hadn't found me and told me he planned to make a new accelerator in secret from even his own company. I trusted him enough to-

Eric's smartwatch buzzes, cutting him off. He looks at it.

ERIC

Well it appears I have important business to attend to. Goodbye to the two of you.

Eric leaves the room. Sam turns to Greg.

SAM

Greg, can I ask you a question?

GREG

Sure.

SAM

Is our reason for going through that portal to take back Terra Nova from the Phoenix group?

GREG

I'm pretty sure it's to re-establish contact with the colonists, but if the colony is occupied by the Phoenix group, then yeah.

SAM

Shit. I don't have any experience with fighting or weapons or anything like that. What am I going to do?

GREG

Well, you could learn how to use a gun for starters.

INT. FIRING RANGE

A target sits on a track in a long room. At the opposite end of the range is Sam and Greg. Sam is holding a pistol and is pointing it towards the target that sits about 20 feet away. He fires three shots at it. Greg hits a button after to bring the target up close to get a look at it. All three shots either missed or hit the outer parts of the target.

GREG

(Sarcastic)

Nice marksmanship.

SAM

My aim's pretty bad huh.

GREG

Yeah, but it's your first time using a gun, so don't be too hard on yourself. I mean I'm not much too much better either. I'm just a mechanic. In the month I've been down here I've only come here a few times to practice my shooting.

SAM

So how'd you get contacted to come down here?

GREG

Engineering company I worked for got bought out by Raven Corp, the company owned by Amanda's father. I was then hand picked by a representative of the company and asked if I was willing to work on a top secret project that would require me to "leave my current life behind". I figured what the hell, and accepted their proposal. Next thing I knew they brought me down here.

Greg turns around and looks at a clock on the wall, it's 3 AM.

GREG

Wow it's late. I'd better get going. See you tomorrow.

SAM

Alright, bye.

Greg leaves.

INT. SLEEPING QUARTERS, MORNING

An alarm goes off on Sam's smartwatch, it's 7:30 AM, although you wouldn't be able to tell anyways because of the lack of sunlight. Sam gets up and turns it off. He gets ready and leaves the room.

INT. PORTAL ROOM

Sam walks into the portal room carrying his suitcase with tons of other people doing the same. Everyone is walking over to a large trailer cart type thing and throwing their bags and suitcases in it. Sam chucks his bag into the cart and then proceeds to stand with the crowd in front of a type of makeshift stand with a podium on it. All sorts of murmuring can be heard throughout the crowd. Greg shows up next to Sam.

GREG

You ready?

SAM

Ready as I'll ever be.

Amanda comes into the room and climbs onto the stand. She walks up the the podium and adjusts the mic on it.

AMANDA

Alright, the day we've been preparing for is finally upon us, we have a working portal and we're going through to check on Terra Nova. Before we get started, I'm going to give you all some information. First and foremost, the air in the past is much more clean and oxygen rich than what we're used to breathing. Take slow, deep breaths.

A rhino class transport car just like the one's we've seen in season 1 rolls into the room pulling two carts behind it. Amanda points at it.

Amanda

The two carts being carried by this car contain equipment vital to the success of our mission. The first cart contains the parts for a portal terminus. Once we establish contact with the colony, we're going to construct it. Three days from now, the portal is going to be reopened for a short period of time. If we don't have the terminus constructed by then, we don't get to contact 2156. The second cart, well... just have a look for yourselves.

Everyone walks over to the cart and looks inside. It's full of stacked cases. One person pulls out a case and opens it up. It contains body armor, a comm device, electronic binoculars, and a gun.

AMANDA

Those items could be difference between life and death on the other side of that portal. There should be enough for everyone.

Everyone takes a case and puts their new armor on on. Once the equipment cart is empty some of the facility employees unclip the empty cart and replace it with the suitcase cart.

AMANDA

Alright, for those of you who have never used a gun, for the love of god, keep your finger off the trigger until you're ready to shoot and don't wave it around like a dumbass. Is everyone ready?

The crowd says yes for the most part. Amanda looks up through the windows of the command room at the top of the portal chamber. She gives them a thumbs up.

INT. COMMAND ROOM

The room is filled with complex looking computer consoles and equipment. Holograms of stuff are projected from several consoles. There are several people in the room watching screens or fiddling around with the equipment. Eric stands at the window, looking down at the group. Next to him, stands the equipments operator.

OPERATOR

We're clear to go. Open up the portal.

Several people flip switches and press buttons.

COMPUTER GUY

Starting particle accelerator. Drawing power from power plant.

INT. PORTAL ROOM

Energy surges to the accelerator. The rings of it light up and begin turning.

INT. COMMAND ROOM

The operator looks into the portal room through the window.

COMPUTER GUY

Inputting algorithm. Beginning portal dilation.

INT. PORTAL ROOM

A bright blue flash accompanied by a loud electronic crack comes from the accelerator.

EXT. POWER PLANT

The lights in all the buildings go out.

INT. PORTAL ROOM

For a brief moment, the bright blue portal is the only thing lighting the room. The room's lights finally come back on.

ERIC

(Over speaker)

Good luck everyone. Now get out there and ensure the future of the human race.

Amanda steps down from the podium and begins walking towards the portal.

AMANDA

Everyone, behind me.

Everyone does as she says and they begin following her. The front of the group begins going through the portal, Sam is in the very back. Eventually Sam reaches the portal, he hesitates for a second, but then proceeds through it.

EXT. JUNGLE, DAY

Sam is blinded by the bright sunlight. He trips on a tree root and falls flat on the ground. The air is making him dizzy. He's able to pick his head up and look around with distorted vision. The other members of the group don't seem to be doing much better. Greg and a couple of other people are throwing up in some bushes, a lot of people are coughing, even Amanda isn't doing too well, leaning against a tree with her hand on her head like she's got a huge headache. Suddenly, the rhino begins coming through the portal. Sam rolls out of the way just in time to not get run over. Sam drops his head to the ground once again in exhaustion.

CUT

It takes a few minutes for the disorientation to pass. Amanda walks over to a group member.

AMANDA

Spunkmeyer, can you pinpoint our location in relationship to Terra Nova?

SPUNKMEYER

Yeah sure, just give me a sec.

He pulls out a plex from his backpack and turns it on. He taps a few things on it.

SPUNKMEYER

We appear to be about... three clicks away.

AMANDA

Well then, it looks like we should start walking.

(To the rest of the group)

Alright everyone, let's get going.

They trek through the dense jungle, swatting every bug that even gets close. The rhino and the two carts attached to it slowly roll through the jungle, with guards on every side of it scanning the nearby jungle. Sam struggles through the muddy terrain.

SAM

How much longer until we get out of this jungle?

GREG

I don't know.

Greg turns his head towards Amanda.

GREG

(Jokingly)

Hey Amanda, are we there yet? Are we there yet?

AMANDA

Keep that up and I might have to use you as a meatshield if we encounter and Phoenix group members.

Greg chuckles.

FADE

CLOSE UP OF PLEX

The plex displays a map with a point labeled Terra Nova. They're really close.

AMANDA

Alright, everyone stop for a second.

Everyone does as she says.

AMANDA

We're right at the edge of Terra Nova's perimeter, but we can't just barge in yet.

She looks at Spunkmeyer.

AMANDA

Can you give me a visual of the colony?

SPUNKMEYER

Yeah sure. Follow me.

Amanda and him walk off from the group.

EXT. COLONY PERIMETER

Amanda and Spunkmeyer proceed to the edge of the jungle. Spunkmeyer pulls out some binoculars and puts them up to his eyes. He looks through an opening in the brush and sees the colony.

SPUNKMEYER

Oh my god…

AMANDA

What is it?

SPUNKMEYER

Have a look for yourself.

He hands her the binoculars and she looks through it.

EXT. JUNGLE

The group stands in the forest, waiting for word from Amanda. Some group members start doing their own things. One group member walks over to a tree root to collect some samples of something, another member takes a pack off their back and puts it on the ground. They kneel down and unzip it. Inside is tons of guns, some futuristic, others look like ones from the 21st century. The owner begins digging through them.

RANDOM GROUP MEMBER

Jesus, Evans, you bring enough guns?

EVANS

Hey! Some of these are antiques! I couldn't bear to leave them to rot in 2156.

He picks one out and looks through the sight.

EVANS

Plus, I'd like to kill some of those Phoenix group soldiers I've been hearing so much about. Am I right Ramirez?

He slaps the shoulder of a group member next to him.

RAMIREZ

(sarcastic)

Whatever you say Evans.

EVANS

I bet you guys 300 bucks I could take on that entire army alone.

RANDOM GROUP MEMBER

300 bucks, a million bucks, money isn't worth anything here idiot.

Ramirez laughs. Evans glares at her. Suddenly, something can be heard moving through the foliage towards the group. Everyone goes quiet. It's Amanda and Spunkmeyer.

AMANDA

The colony is um... clear. Everyone follow me.

Everyone notices how she said that, clearly something's up. They follow her out of the jungle.

EXT. COLONY PERIMETER

The group proceeds towards the colony. It can be seen in the distance. The closer they get, the more they notice about it. They come to a stop within 100 yards of the front gate.

RANDOM GROUP MEMBER

Jesus christ…

The colony is completely vacant and looks to have been uninhabited for years. Much of it is damaged. The prehistoric landscape has begun to retake the area; vines and other foliage are growing on and inside the colony. Several buildings have caved in on themselves, Taylor's wooden building being one such example. Nervous murmuring can be heard within the group.

RANDOM GROUP MEMBER

What the hell happened in the last seven years?

OTHER GROUP MEMBER

...Phoenix group must've done this…

ANOTHER GROUP MEMBER

...shit, there goes our mission.

YET ANOTHER GROUP MEMBER

Now what are we supposed to do?

Amanda, turns around, just as shocked as everyone else.

AMANDA

Okay um... first things first, we need to find a way inside.

Amanda turns back towards the colony and scans for an opening. She sees an area where the fence has broken down

INT. COLONY

Everyone's crawling through the hole in the fence. Amanda's waiting on the other side.

AMANDA

Everyone pair off in twos and search the colony. Maybe we'll get an idea of what happened here.

Sam goes with Greg. They walk around the colony, looking around for clues as to what happened. They see overturned cars, wrecked houses, cracked and weedy walkways.

SAM

So what do you think happened here?

GREG

I have no idea, if the Phoenix group had taken the colony, why would they leave it? Surviving in the jungle has got to be a lot harder than staying here.

Suddenly they hear someone shouting from across the colony.

GROUP MEMBER

EVERYONE, COME LOOK AT THIS!

Sam and Greg follow the voice to it's source. What they find horrifies them. Amanda and everyone else show up too.

AMANDA

Louis, what have you fou-

She sees what he wanted them to see. Several skeletons, piled up at the edge of the fence.

RANDOM GROUP MEMBER

Holy hell…

Amanda averts her eyes from the sight.

AMANDA

Louis, what happened here?

LOUIS

From what I can tell, they were trying to get out, but someone or something picked them off while they were trying to climb over the fence.

Ramirez walks out of the crowd and gets up close to one of the skeletons.

RAMIREZ

Judging by the state of the bodies, they've been dead for years, although you could probably already tell that. Whatever or whoever did this is probably long gone.

AMANDA

I don't want to take any chances. We're going to have to closely watch the colony's perimeter tonight. Has anyone else found anything while walking around?

One group member raises their hand. Amanda nods to them.

AMANDA

What have you found, Alex?

ALEX

The colony appears to have been shelled at some point according to some fragments I found in several spots, but the colony seemed to be in the middle of repairing these damages. It's possible the Phoenix group attacked but were defeated. Although that raises the question of what else was able to take out an entire colony, since most of the wildlife around here would have a hard time mounting an attack like this.

Amanda sighs.

AMANDA

Alright everyone, go ahead and pick a house to live in. Just be back here in a few hours.

Everyone walks off. Amanda takes another quick look at the skeletons before leaving too.

CUT TO

Sam walks up to a random house in the colony, carrying his suitcase. The house seems to be relatively undamaged. He opens up the door and walks inside.

INT. HOUSE

It's incredibly dusty, as expected. Sam walks around, seeing what things the previous owners left behind. It's nothing Sam finds too interesting, a guitar, a potted fly trap type plant that's long dead, an old child's drawing of what Sam assumes is the child's family. He walks back into the main area. That's when he notices something on a table, a plex. As Sam picks it up, tons of dust falls off of it. Sam hits a few buttons on it to try and turn it on but as expected, nothing happens. Sam then hears someone knocking on his door. He answers it. It's Greg

GREG

How's the new place?

SAM

Dusty, really really dusty.

GREG

Lucky, mine's got a hole in the roof that rain's been pouring through for years.

Greg notices the plex in Sam's hand.

GREG

Where'd you get that plex?

SAM

It was just laying inside here on a table. You don't think there's any information about what happened here do you?

GREG

Well, I suppose there could be. It doesn't work does it?

SAM

No, it doesn't turn on.

GREG

Give it to Amanda, she'll probably be able to pull something from its storage chip.

(Jokingly)

If the information's valuable she might even give you a kiss.

Sam smiles at the joke.

SAM

Looks like I'd better give it to her right away then.

INT. TAYLOR'S OFFICE

Sam hands the plex to Amanda. The inside of the hut is incredibly damaged. The ceiling is caved in at one spot.

SAM

I thought there might be some potentially useful information in the storage chip of this plex. At the very least we might find out what happened to the Phoenix group.

AMANDA

Alright, I'll take a look at it in a bit. I'll let you know if I find anything interesting on it.

Sam nods and starts towards the door.

AMANDA

And Taggart…

Sam stops.

AMANDA

Thanks.

Sam shrugs.

SAM

Just doing my part.

He resumes walking towards the door.

SAM

(Quietly to himself)

Whatever my part is…

He exits. Amanda's comm comes to life.

RAMIREZ

(from comm)

Amanda, I've been searching the infirmary for supplies.

AMANDA

(Into comm)

Yeah, you find anything?

RAMIREZ

(FROM COMM)

Well... I found something. I'd like you to come take a look at.

AMANDA

(INTO COMM)

Alright, I'll be there in a second.

EXT. INFIRMARY

Amanda comes up to the front doors to the place. Ramirez is standing near the door, waiting for her.

RAMIREZ

Follow me.

She turns around and walks inside. Amanda follows.

INT. INFIRMARY

The place is very messy. Tables are overturned, medicine and bottles are strewn across the floor, one of the medical beds is stained with dried blood. Ramirez wades through the junk on the floor and goes towards the back of the infirmary. Amanda follows her.

EXT. COLONY, DUSK

Sam is walking back to his house. Suddenly, a branch falls right in front of him. He jumps from such an unexpected thing happening. After getting startled, he looks up to find the source of the mysterious falling branch. A brachiosaur stands on the outside of the colony, it's long neck extending way over the fence. Sam stares in amazement at the sight of the creature. The sun is beginning to sink towards the treeline and Sam takes a quick look at the edge of the jungle in the distance. Out of the corner of his eye he sees something. He focuses his vision on it and it looks to be the figure of a... person.

INT. INFIRMARY

Ramirez leads Amanda to the back of the infirmary. Amanda notices what Ramirez is trying to show her. There's a large machine sitting against the wall. The strange thing is that it's turned on. Amanda is confused.

AMANDA

Ramirez, what is this and how is it turned on?

RAMIREZ

It's a synthesizer. Usually used to make synthetic versions of certain materials found in the wild. It's very helpful when it comes to creating medicine. I found it in sleep mode when I walked in here.

AMANDA

How is it working when the colony power grid's offline?

RAMIREZ

It classifies as med tech, so it's capable of running off a battery…

Ramirez checks the battery slot.

RAMIREZ

...which this one appears to be.

Amanda just stares at the synthesizer, thinking.

RAMIREZ

That's not all though. I checked the logs on it. Apparently it was used only two days ago.

AMANDA

Two days ago? How is that possible?

RAMIREZ

Only thing I can think of is that we're not alone here.

Amanda pauses for a few seconds, looking at the synthesizer.

AMANDA

What was that thing used to make?

RAMIREZ

A poisonous substance called Salucine.

Amanda is disturbed by this news.

AMANDA

Keep this quiet. Tell no one but me. I'm going to go check on some engineers really quick. See what else you can find.

EXT. COLONY, DUSK

Sam continues to stare at the figure in the jungle. They're too far to make out many details, but it's definitely a person.

SAM

What in the…

The figure in the distance turns around and walks into the treeline, disappearing from view. Sam stands there for a moment, contemplating what he just saw, before turning and running back towards Taylor's building.

PART 2

INT. TAYLOR'S OFFICE, DUSK

Sam barges in. It appears to be empty.

SAM

Amanda?

Sam looks around, wondering where she could have gone. He turns around and runs back outside.

EXT. TAYLOR'S OFFICE, DUSK

Sam runs down the steps, looking around frantically. He notices an open door on the base of the building and runs over to it.

INT. EYE ROOM

The seven years of neglect hasn't done too much to the room other than making it dusty, due to the fact it's practically been sealed off. Several engineers are looking over panels in the wall and stuff. Amanda is in the room, listening to what one of the engineers have to say to her.

MECHANIC

...the eye's storage is undamaged though. If you could get the power grid online again it'd…

Sam rushes into the room, gasping for air.

SAM

Amanda?!

His unexpected entrance gets everyone's attention.

SAM

Amanda, I need to talk to you about something.

AMANDA

Yes?

Sam looks around at all the mechanics in the room, before focusing on Amanda again.

SAM

I'd prefer if we could speak in private.

AMANDA

Well, I can't do that right now. I'm going to be having that meeting soon. Wait outside and come talk to me after.

SAM

But…

AMANDA

Just do it Taggart.

Sam turns around and walks out of the room, defeated.

EXT. TAYLOR'S OFFICE, DUSK

Sam walks out of the door on the base of the building and goes around to the front. Much of the group stands there, waiting for the meeting to start. Sam goes and stands in the back of the crowd. Eventually, Amanda exits the room containing the eye and walks up the stairs to the balcony. She turns and looks over the entire crowd.

AMANDA

I know a lot of you are a little on edge to say the least. The colony being completely empty and well... destroyed, wasn't something I think any of us expected. But we're here now, and we have no way back to 2156, so here's the plan. First, we have to get this colony in defensible shape. Until that happens, we're going to need to guard every single entrance to this colony. Once we get situated here, we can construct the terminus and await further orders from 2156. Now, everyone find somewhere to guard. Two people a spot. And find someone to take your spot after your shift ends, unless you'd rather stay out all night. Get going everyone.

Everyone runs off in various directions. Sam is left alone. Amanda stares at him for a second before turning around and walking inside the building. Sam follows her inside.

INT. TAYLOR'S OFFICE

Amanda sits down at Taylor's old Allosaur skull desk.

AMANDA

So, what is it you wanted to tell me?

SAM

Well... I saw something... beyond the fence.

AMANDA

Well, what was it?

SAM

You're not going to believe this, but…

Sam pauses

AMANDA

What?

SAM

It looked like... a person. There was someone staring at me from the jungle.

AMANDA

A person? Are you sure?

SAM

I'm positive.

AMANDA

It's not possible... but I can't see any reason for you to lie…

Amanda turns on her comm.

AMANDA (into comm)

Everyone who's on guard duty, if you see anything... strange, don't hesitate to tell me.

She turns the comm off and turns towards Sam.

AMANDA

Alright Taggart, if they see anything, you'll be the first to know, after me of course.

SAM

So what are you going to do if the guards do see something?

AMANDA

I'm not sure yet.

Sam sighs and leaves Amanda.

EXT. TAYLOR'S BUILDING, NIGHT

Sam walks down the steps and goes towards his house.

GREG

Hey there!

Sam jumps. Greg came seemingly out of nowhere.

SAM

Jesus! Aren't you supposed to be on guard duty?

GREG

Every spot was already guarded, I won't be guarding anything until the next shift at least. Anyways, I need your help with something.

SAM

What kind of thing?

EXT. COLONY, NIGHT

Sam and Greg are standing over an old, overturned colony rover.

SAM

A car? You're going to fix this car? Hasn't it been sitting here for like, seven years?

GREG

Yeah…

Greg walks over to it and feels the metal it's made out of.

GREG

...but these puppies were built to last years in harsh environments like this jungle we have here. Just about everything on it is specially sealed to keep it from getting damaged. All I've probably got to do to get it working again is tinker with it's engine a little, recharge it, and jack the starter. So, you gonna help me flip this thing over?

SAM

(Unenthusiastic)

Sure, why not?

GREG

Alright, wait right here.

Greg runs off. He comes back with some rope and ties it around part of the rover. He grabs onto part of it and pulls to test the knot.

GREG

Alright, it's ready.

Sam also grabs onto the rope.

GREG

Alright, on three. One... two... THREE…

They try their best to pull the rover back to an upright position but to no avail. They give up, gasping for air.

SAM

We're going to need... a lot more people.

GREG

Yeah, I'm not sure I want Amanda to know about it yet though. She'll probably just use it for scouting missions and stuff like that. I wouldn't get to use it.

SAM

Well you're not going to be able to use it at all if you can't get it upright.

GREG

Well if you got a plan I'm all ears.

Sam looks outside the fence and sees that there's still a brachiosaur eating a tree right outside.

SAM

You got a knife or something capable of cutting the rope?

GREG

Yeah, why?

Sam picks up the rope and drags it over to the fence. He puts it down and climbs all the way to the top of the fence and down the other side. He puts his hand through the fence.

SAM

Hand me the rope.

Greg picks it up and puts it in his hand. Sam walks over to the brachiosaur's legs.

SAM

(quietly)

Please don't squash me, please don't squash me.

He ties the rope around one of the legs. He steps back and turns towards Greg.

SAM

Get ready to cut that rope!

Sam pulls out his pistol and fires a couple shots into the air. The brachiosaur, startled by the noise, begins to run away. The line goes tight and the rover gets pulled upright. Greg cuts the rope just in time to keep it from getting pulled into the fence. Sam climbs back into the colony. Greg smiles.

GREG

You crazy son of a bitch! I can't believe that worked!

SAM

Yeah. So how do you plan to use it without anyone seeing?

The grin on Greg's face slowly fades. Suddenly, Greg and Sam's comms come to life.

AMANDA

(From comm)

What the hell is going on? I heard gunfire.

Greg pauses for a second, before turning on his comm.

GREG

(To comm)

Just doing some target practice.

AMANDA

(From comm)

Well stop it. We're all on edge as is.

As soon as the comm goes silent, Greg climbs into the rover's driver seat fiddles with the controls. He manages to put it in neutral. He then climbs out and gets on the back of the rover.

GREG

Help me push this thing back to my house.

SAM

Alright, but we better not get caught for this.

Sam and Greg slowly push it through the colony.

EXT. GREG'S HOUSE, NIGHT

They finally push the rover to Greg's house.

GREG

Follow me inside for a second.

Greg walks through the front door of the house and Sam follows.

INT. GREG'S HOUSE

The place is a mess. Cabinets are broken, doors have fallen off their hinges, and the aforementioned hole in the ceiling has ruined the floor under it.

SAM

There's tons of houses in the colony, why pick this one? It's a dump.

GREG

I got stuff to do with a house like this. I like to fix stuff.

SAM

Whatever floats your boat.

Greg goes off into another room and comes back with two tool boxes.

GREG

Carry one of these.

He hands it to Sam and walks out the door. Sam lugs the box out after him.

EXT. GREG'S HOUSE, NIGHT

Greg walks over to the rover and puts his box down. Sam comes up behind him and practically drops his toolbox to the ground. Greg pulls a lever near the hood of the rover and the seal can be heard releasing. The hood pops and Greg opens it up and looks inside.

GREG

Ah, just as I thought. Engine's fine, although I'll have to mess around with it to get it working good after being untouched for years. The only real problem is the empty battery, but I can probably snatch an extra one from our supply cart.

Greg extends his arm towards Sam.

GREG

Hand me a wrench.

Sam opens up the toolbox. It's got tons of similar looking tools inside. Sam begins to dig around in it.

EXT. GUARD TOWER, NIGHT

Two guards sit at the top of the tower. One of them is scanning the perimeter with their electronic binoculars while the other is leaning against the railing, swatting at the prehistoric mosquitoes.

GUARD1

Ugh, of all the things we brought with us to this place, nobody thought it'd be a good idea to bring some bug spray.

GUARD2

Tell me about it. We bring tons of supplies but nothing for these damn bugs.

He brings down the binoculars to swat a bug on his neck.

GUARD2

Someone in 2156 needs to be fired.

GUARD1

Our shift should be over in an hour or two. You seeing anything out there?

GUARD2

I'm seeing a whole lot of nothing.

GUARD1

Mind if I take a look?

GUARD2

Sure, knock yourself out.

Guard2 hands the binoculars to Guard1. Guard1 puts them up to his eyes. He scans the jungle around the colony with the thermal vision mode of the binoculars.

GUARD1

Nothing, nothing, nothi-

He notices something off in the jungle. The thermal outline of what he sees appears to be a person, and they're looking right back at him with their own binoculars.

EXT. GREG'S HOUSE

Sam is trying to hand a wrench to Greg.

GREG

That isn't the right size wrench!

SAM

Could you be a little more specific? I've handed you five wrenches already and none of them were the right size!

Suddenly, Sam's comm comes to life.

AMANDA

(From comm)

Taggart, I need you at the main gate, and hurry.

Sam drops the wrench and runs off, leaving Greg to work on the rover.

GREG

Hey! Where are you going?

EXT. COLONY GATE

Sam reaches the gate. Amanda is waiting there with the guards from the previous scene. They are all carrying rifles.

AMANDA

Ah, you're here Taggart.

SAM

What's this about?

AMANDA

Well, Woods here just told me he saw something while on guard duty. A person. Meaning you were telling the truth earlier

SAM

So who are they and what do you plan to do about them?

AMANDA

We don't know, but me, Woods, and Johnson are going to take the car and go after them. You're staying here, and I expect you to keep your mouth shut about this.

SAM

But…

AMANDA

A civie like yourself wouldn't last five minutes in that jungle. You're staying here.

SAM

Well... what are you going to tell everyone else?

Amanda turns on her comm.

AMANDA

(To comm)

Everyone, I'm going to be going on a short scouting mission. While I'm gone, Spunkmeyer is in charge. Also, I need everyone who isn't on guard duty to find a way to raise the colony gate. After that, I want those supply carts pulled inside the colony.

Amanda turns her head towards Woods and Johnson.

AMANDA

Alright, let's get going.

The three of them leave Sam at the gate.

EXT. COLONY PERIMETER, NIGHT

The three climb through an opening in the fence and walk over to the rhino, parked right outside the colony gate. They unhitch the supply carts from it.

AMANDA

Woods, you saw them, you know which direction to go, you're driving.

WOODS

Alright.

Woods climbs into the driver seat and turns it on. Amanda and Johnson also climb in.

AMANDA

What are you waiting for?

Woods pushes down on the pedal and the rhino drives off into the night.

EXT. JUNGLE, NIGHT

Woods drives the rhino to one specific spot at the edge of the jungle.

WOODS

This is where I saw that person standing.

AMANDA

Alright just give me a second.

Amanda pulls out her binoculars and scans the jungle with thermal vision. She sees a trail of footprints comprised of residual heat. She points at them.

AMANDA

Looks like we've got a trail to follow.

Woods pulls out his own thermal binoculars and clips them to his helmet, before pulling them down over his eyes. He sees the footprints and steps on the pedal. The rhino speeds through the jungle after the person who left them.

CUT

Woods, Johnson, and Amanda follow the footprints for several minutes, and begin to catch up with the source of the prints. A thermal outline of a person running begins to fade in through the jungle.

AMANDA

Well, well, well. Looks like we've found our mystery person. Step on it. I would like to ask them a few questions.

Woods presses the pedal down even harder to catch up with them. The stranger weaves their way through the trees, trying to lose the rhino that is gaining on them. Woods dodges the tree trunks in his way and manages to keep on the tail of the stranger. The person takes a turn between two trees, forcing Woods to drive around them. Out of seemingly nowhere, an Ovasaur jumps right in front of the car, forcing Woods to makes a sharp turn to the left. The turn sends the rhino down a unseen slope and into a tree. Everything goes black.

FADE IN FROM BLACK

Amanda wakes up, bruised but not seriously hurt. She looks over to Woods. He's dead, impaled by a low hanging tree branch that managed to punch its way through the metal grate windows of the rhino. She looks into the backseat. Johnson is alive but still unconscious.

AMANDA

Johnson. Johnson!

She shakes him by the shoulder and he groggily wakes up.

JOHNSON

Ow... my head.

He puts his hand on his head and looks around the inside of the rhino. His eyes focus on Woods.

JOHNSON

Holy shit... Woods…

AMANDA

Johnson, we have t-

JOHNSON

(In shock)

No this isn't happening. This isn't happening man!

She grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him to face her. He focuses on Amanda again.

AMANDA

Johnson, we have to get out of here, or else we'll wind up dead too.

Johnson seems to understand her. Amanda grabs her rifle, opens her door, and climbs out.

AMANDA

We have to leave and find somewhere safe before any predators show up.

Johnson climbs out of the rhino, he's shaking. Amanda takes a quick look around the jungle. She turns on her comm.

EXT. GREG'S HOUSE, NIGHT

Greg is still working on the rover. Footsteps can be heard approaching him. Greg looks away from the engine of the rover for a second and turns his head to see the source of the sounds. It's Sam, carrying a backpack.

GREG

Hey you're back.

Greg looks at the backpack.

GREG

What's in the pack?

Sam opens it and reaches inside. He pulls out a battery.

SAM

This.

GREG

Nice. You snatch this from the supply cart.

SAM

Yeah. Nobody was looking and I figured I'd save you the trouble of getting it yourself.

He hands the battery to Greg.

SAM

(sarcastic)

In fact, the worst part was having to walk back to my house first for the pack.

GREG

Well, let's see if this works.

He puts the battery into a slot under the hood and then closes it. He proceeds to get into the driver's seat and turn the rover on. The rover comes to life without a problem. Both Sam and Greg start cheering at their own accomplishment. They're unfortunately cut short by their comm units turning on.

AMANDA

(From comm)

Terra Nova do you read me?

Greg turns off the rover. Another voice comes on over the comm.

SPUNKMEYER

(From comm)

Yes we read you.

There is a few seconds of silence. Amanda comes back on.

AMANDA

(From comm)

Me and Johnson seem to have gotten ourselves into a situation here. Our rhino crashed into a ditch. Woods is dead. We're trapped in the jungle.

She pauses.

AMANDA

(From comm)

Do not come to get me under any circumstances. Getting stuck out here is entirely my fault and I don't want anyone else to die because of it. If I come back, it'll be tomorrow morning.

SPUNKMEYER

(From comm)

Understood.

Sam immediately tries to get into the rover. He attempts to push Greg over into the passenger seat.

SAM

Move over.

GREG

Hey! What do you think you're doing?

SAM

We have to get her, she'll die out there!

GREG

Did you listen to that transmission she sent five seconds ago? The one that said "Don't come and get me under any circumstances"?

SAM

She's the only one who knows what I'm here for!

GREG

Neither of us are particularly experienced in firearms, survival tactics, or stealth, 3 categories needed to survive a place like that jungle out there. Do you really believe we'd make it out alive?

Sam stops and sighs.

GREG

Come on, let's just go to the bar here. A few guys over there have found a couple bottles of wine and stuff.

SAM

Alright... just meet me over there. I've got to drop some stuff off at my place.

It's pretty obvious Sam just wants Greg to leave so he can take the rover.

GREG

It's okay, I'll go with you.

Greg knows what Sam's trying to do. Sam pauses for a second, trying to find a way for him to be alone with the car.

SAM

On second thought, let's just go now.

GREG

Alright, lead the way.

Sam begins walking.

INT. BOYLAN'S BAR

Sam and Greg enter the bar. Like seemingly every other building in the colony, it's in terrible shape, tables and various other things have either been tipped over or broken. Some tables have been tipped upright again, and now seat members from the group, who are either talking, playing cards, or drinking. The place is noisy and it's the first time Sam has seen anyone in the group relaxed. Chem lights have been placed on tables or tied up in certain spots, painting the room with a dim, but warm orange glow. Sam and Greg flip one of the overturned tables to an upright position and Sam sits in it. Greg walks off and goes behind the bar. He digs around before pulling out an old bottle with a dirtied outside. He comes back over to the table with it and sits across from Sam. Sam points at the bottle.

SAM

That doesn't look like wine.

GREG

No, it doesn't.

Greg uncorks the bottle and takes a swig. Afterwards, he hands the bottle to Sam. Sam takes a quick sip but almost immediately spits it out and starts coughing. Greg laughs at him.

SAM

Jesus! How can you drink something that strong?

GREG

My dad owned a bar in Detroit. Me and a couple buddies would go over there quite often, have drinking contests, that kind of thing.

Greg grabs the bottle and takes another swig.

GREG

I always won.

Sam is about to say something else before he gets cut off by Evans, who was just walking by.

EVANS

A drinking contest eh? I bet I could beat you. What do you say?

GREG

Well, I don't know about right now…

EVANS

Come on, you some kind of chicken?

GREG

(jokingly)

Well, hypothetically if I were a chicken I'd be quite valuable, being the last of my kind and all.

EVANS

(Unamused)

Are we going to drink or not?

GREG

Yes, yes we are.

Sam gets up and let's Evans take his spot. Evans calls out to a group member across the room.

EVANS

Hey Connor, get us some drinks over here! We're having a contest!

Connor grabs a couple of bottles and two dirty glasses from beneath the bar table and brings them over to Greg's table. Connor fills both glasses and gives them to Greg and Evans. Greg looks at the dirty glass in his hand.

GREG

(sarcastic)

These sure look sanitary.

EVANS

You gonna forfeit?

People begin crowding around Greg and Evans.

GREG

Nope.

Greg empties the glass into his mouth and slams it down on the table. Evans promptly does the same, before slamming the table twice, letting Connor know it's time for a refill. This repeats several times. When both Evans and Greg are noticeably drunk, and the crowd around them is large enough, Sam slips away.

EXT. COLONY GATE, NIGHT

Two guards are examining the supply cart. One of them opens up a side compartment and looks at it. Inside are a bunch of slots, all with batteries slid perfectly into them, except for one empty slot.

FIRST GUARD

Hey Bailey, we have a problem over here.

BAILEY

What is it?

FIRST GUARD

Well, it appears one of the spare batteries is gone.

BAILEY

Stolen cargo huh?

FIRST GUARD

Uh, yeah?

Bailey comes over and opens another compartment next to the battery compartment and reaches inside. He pulls out some kind snack and begins unwrapping it.

FIRST GUARD

What the hell do you think you're doing? We have very specific rations and-

BAILEY

Oh come on Adams, we're not going to starve to death if we lose a few protein squares. Let's just say they were stolen by whoever stole the battery.

Adams opens his mouth to say something else but is interrupted by a quiet humming noise. He turns in the direction of it and then turns back towards Bailey.

ADAMS

Do you hear that?

The humming increases in volume until the source comes into view. It's Sam, speeding through the colony with the rover. It flies towards Adams and Bailey before Sam swerves it around them and speeds out of the colony through the open gate. Adams and Bailey sort of stumble after it for a short ways before it disappears from view. They stop and just stare at each other in disbelief.

EXT. JUNGLE, NIGHT

Sam drives through tons of foliage, dodging trees and rocks. He turns on his comm.

CUT TO

Amanda and Johnson move through the foliage, guns drawn. Johnson is shaking with fear.

JOHNSON

Can't we just climb into any of these trees? We're sitting ducks out here!

AMANDA

No! These kind of trees could have tree-darters in them. Climb into a nest of those and you'll be a dead man.

Suddenly, Amanda's comm comes on.

SAM

(from comm)

Alright, I'm coming to get you. Do you have a spot you want me to pick you up at?

AMANDA

(Into comm)

Taggart? What the hell do you think you're doing? I gave everyone a direct order to not-

SAM

(from comm)

I'm already out here and I have a car. Do you want me to get you or not?

Amanda silently curses under her breath.

AMANDA

(into comm)

Alright fine.

CUT TO

A small screen comes to life next to the dashboard. It displays a map of the surrounding area, and a red point that shows where Amanda is located.

AMANDA

(from comm)

And hurry up. We've been lucky so far, but even I'm starting to get nervous.

SAM

(into comm)

Got it.

Sam speeds off through the foliage.

CUT TO

Amanda and Johnson walk into a small clearing and look around at their surroundings. It's pitch black all around them. Their flashlights don't reveal anything other than leaves, tree trunks, and vines. Johnson tries to peer through a hole in the foliage, only to find the eye of a slasher looking right back at him. The eye dilates and Johnson starts screaming. He brings up his gun and opens fire on the dinosaur. The bullets seem to hit it and it runs off, screeching in annoyance. Amanda and Johnson twist their heads, trying to get a full view of their surroundings. Some more bushes shake. Johnson fires blindly into the foliage at whatever shook them. Johnson's gun runs out of ammo.

JOHNSON

Shit!

He pulls out another clip and tries to reload. As he's occupied, a slasher jumps out of the foliage and swings it's tail at him. It effortlessly takes his head off. His body plops to the ground.

AMANDA

No!

Amanda turns her gun towards the slasher and opens fire. It runs off into the jungle. Amanda spins her head around the clearing, trying her best to get a 360 degree view of her surroundings. Another slasher jumps out and swings it's tail at her. She drops to the floor just in time to dodge it. She fires her gun at the slasher and it backs off a few steps. Another slasher comes out of the bushes while she's focused on the first one. It raises its tail and starts to bring it down on her. Amanda tries to roll out of the way but is not quick enough. The edge of the tail manages to hit her leg and leaves a deep cut. Amanda screams in pain as the slasher looms over her, ready to eat her alive. Suddenly, two lights cut through the jungle and into the clearing. The slashers turn their heads towards the light. The source of the lights, the rover, comes crashing through the foliage. The slashers scatter away from it. Sam brings it to a stop and Amanda uses all her strength to get up and limp to it. She climbs inside. The slashers, regaining their courage, start to come closer to the rover.

SAM

Hang on!

Sam presses the gas and drives the rover out of the clearing. The slashers chase after it. Amanda ties a piece of ripped clothing above her leg wound. She turns her head and sees the slashers gaining on the rover. She picks up her gun and shoots at them. It keeps them back a ways but doesn't get rid of them. Suddenly, another slasher comes from the side and hits one of the rover tires with its tail. The tire breaks and the car begins to swerve around. Sam directs it to the right but is stopped by a rock. He gets out of the rover and drags Amanda out of the back seat. His head spins, looking for somewhere to go. He hears rushing water, and him and Amanda limp towards it.

They break through the foliage and find themselves on the end of a ledge overlooking a river that rushes by 20 feet below them. They turn around back towards the jungle. The slashers can be heard getting closer. Sam turns back towards the river and hesitates, before jumping in with Amanda in tow.

EXT. RUSHING RIVER, NIGHT

The river is stronger than Sam anticipated. It pulls him downstream incredibly fast. Sam and Amanda struggle to stay at the surface, let alone hold onto each other. He sees a tree root jutting out of the side of the river wall. He manages to grab it. He looks down the river for somewhere to go. The walls on the river sides seem to eventually get lower and lower until they end at a shoreline.

SAM

Amanda, look! A shoreline!

She sees it.

SAM

We've got to swim to it!

AMANDA

Alright, I'll try.

The tree root begins to give away. Sam lets go of it. Him and Amanda are pulled down river a bit. The root falls off the wall and into the river. It floats towards them at an alarming speed. It gets closer and closer.

AMANDA

Duck!

Sam and Amanda submerge themselves below the water. The root passes effortlessly over Sam but partially hits Amanda in the shoulder, tearing her out of Sam's grip. Sam goes back up to the surface. Amanda has come up too, but has been knocked about ten feet away. To make matters worse, she's headed right for a large rock jutting out in the middle of the river. She frantically paddles towards Sam, and Sam tries to get closer to her.

SAM

Grab my hand!

She extends her hand towards Sam and he reaches for it. He just barely grabs her hand and is able to pull her out of the way of the rock. The current begins to slow down after that and they are able to swim to shore. Sam crawls up onto the shore with Amanda and lays down on the sand.

SAM

I'm never... swimming in a river... again.

Sam feels his ear for his comm, but finds nothing.

SAM

Shit, my comm is gone.

Amanda feels for her comm unit too, and it is also gone.

AMANDA

Dammit, mine's gone too. We're even more alone now.

Amanda gets up and limps towards the jungle, but falls the ground in pain. Sam gets up and helps her to her feet.

AMANDA

We can't stay here. We have to find a spot the we can hold out the night at.

SAM

Guess we should start looking then.

FADE

EXT. MAKESHIFT CAMP, NIGHT

The "camp" sits at the base of a cliff. Sam puts a couple of logs in a makeshift fireplace. Amanda takes out some flint and strikes her knife against it. The sparks ignite the materials in the fireplace.

SAM

Okay, so what do we need to do now?

AMANDA

Did you make enough of those wooden spikes and put them around the perimeter like I told you?

SAM

Yeah we should be good. Do we need to do anything else?

AMANDA

Well, if you can find some stink leaves, we would be more hidden from predators.

SAM

Stink leaves?

AMANDA

Yep…

Amanda pulls out her gun and unloads two bullets. She then takes the bullets and pulls them out of their casings. She dumps the gunpowder into her leg wound, already wincing in pain.

SAM

What are you doing?

AMANDA

I've got to cauterize my leg wound, get it to stop bleeding.

She picks up her knife and the flint once again. She hesitates for a second, but then hits them together near her wound. The sparks fly right into the powder, igniting it in a quick fiery flash. Amanda screams in pain and sits there for a few seconds until the pain passes.

SAM

Jesus, are you okay?

AMANDA

I'll be fine, as long as no more slashers show up.

SAM

You sure seem to know quite a bit about wildlife and survival out here. How is that?

AMANDA

Back when Terra Nova was still a thing, the colonists would send data back to the future by tightbeam. You know, stuff about the wildlife, fauna, environment, all sorts of stuff. Anyways, that data was publicly available and I started studying it as soon as I found out my father was attempting to build another particle accelerator.

SAM

So your Dad managed to keep the construction of that a secret?

AMANDA

Yeah. He used the power plant as a cover, not even the other board members of his company knew about it's real purpose. Anyways, my father managed to track down Eric, that physicist. Apparently they used to be good friends or something.

SAM

Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something ever since I got here. Why am I here? Everyone in group seems to have skills that would be useful in this situation, yet here I am, a journalist, with no training in any of the skills that would be useful out here. Was my dad a friend of yours or something?

AMANDA

I'm sorry to tell you this but I don't have much of an answer for you. My father told me that we might be bringing you with because your father had done a great deed for him, and he wanted to repay him for it. That's all I know. I'm not sure what the "deed" was but it must have been pretty significant.

SAM

So that's it? You were never told any of the specifics?

AMANDA

Never.

Sam goes quiet and stares into the fire.

AMANDA

Initially, I argued against bringing you with, but my father said we had to. I told him you'd be an obligation.

Sam smiles a bit.

SAM

And do you still see me as an obligation?

Amanda smiles too.

AMANDA

A bit.

Her smile falters.

AMANDA

But, as I'm sure you know, I'd be dead right now if you didn't show up, so I guess that means I owe you one.

They both stay silent for a few seconds.

AMANDA

Coming out here was a stupid idea. I should've stayed back with the colony, waited until we were better established before trying to go after whoever that was in the jungle.

SAM

We all make mistakes.

AMANDA

This was a bit worse than a simple 'mistake'. I was right about what I told my father, I'm not good enough to lead this endeavor.

Without anything to say to comfort her, Sam looks down at the fire, it's beginning to die down.

SAM

I'm going to get some more firewood.

Sam gets up and walks into the jungle.

EXT. JUNGLE, NIGHT

Sam reaches a tree that looks decent and pulls his knife out of it's holster. He brings back the knife to swing it but hesitates when he sees something on the ground. There's a boot print embedded in the muddy jungle floor, belonging to neither Sam or Amanda. Whoever left it was standing at a perfect spot to spy on them without them knowing. Sam holsters his knife and quickly walks back to camp.

EXT. MAKESHIFT CAMP, NIGHT

Sam comes back to the fire, very clearly disturbed. Amanda notices.

SAM

(quietly)

We have to leave, right now.

Amanda nods and he helps her up. They limp off into the jungle.

EXT. JUNGLE, NIGHT

Sam and Amanda limp through the jungle as fast as they can. They make it pretty far from their camp.

AMANDA

Wait a second!

Sam comes to a stop.

SAM

What is it?

Amanda points at a small bush covered in green leaves at the base of a tree.

AMANDA

Those are stink leaves, we could use those.

Sam sets her down and walks over to the bush.

SAM

Um... what exactly do we need to do with it

AMANDA

Just take some leaves and bring them over here.

Sam promptly rips a couple leaves off and brings them over to Amanda. She takes them and proceeds to rip them to shreds, throw them on the ground, and mix it with some mud. She then takes the mix and puts it all over her arms, legs, face, everywhere. Sam takes some of the mud too and also puts it on.

SAM

So this is supposed to mask our scents or something?

AMANDA

Yeah. We should be safe as long as no predators see us.

SAM

And if they do? What do we do then?

AMANDA

Run like hell.

SAM

Yeah? Good luck with-

Out of nowhere, something flies past Sam's head and into a nearby tree trunk. He looks at it, and pulls it out of the trunk. It's some kind of blow dart.

SAM

What the hell?

Another one flies towards Sam. It barely misses him.

SAM

Shit.

Sam quickly grabs Amanda and they run off. Amanda tries her best to speed up their escape, but she still has to rely on Sam's weight. Every step she takes with her injured leg causes her to wince in pain. Behind them, they can clearly hear the sound of their attacker or attackers crashing through the jungle, chasing them. Every few seconds, the sound of blow darts being fired at them can be heard. Sam draws his gun and blindly fires into the jungle behind him. Sam and Amanda, too focused on getting away, fail to notice how to the jungle floor below them eventually turns into a steep slope. They slip down it and roll into something sitting at the bottom. The impact knocks the wind out of the both of them. Sam looks up at the top of the slope in time to see their attacker come to a stop right before the slope. It's too dark to make anything out other than their silhouette. Sam pulls out his gun and aims it right at them. Suddenly, the object that Sam and Amanda rolled into begins to move. The attacker runs off when he sees it. The object is a carnotaurus, and they just woke it up by falling into it. It groggily begins to get up. A look of sheer terror forms on Sam's face. Amanda grabs him by the collar of his armor and drags him to a nearby banyan tree with an opening in it's roots. They both squeeze into the cage of tree roots in time to get out of the view of the carno. It gets up and looks around for what disturbed its slumber. Amanda puts her finger up to her mouth to tell Sam to be quiet. The carnotaur sniffs the air, catching a faint smell of them. The smell leads it right to the tree that Sam and Amanda are hiding in. It sticks its snout right up to an opening in the roots to smell better. It then removes its snout and puts its eye up to the opening. It's growls and it's warm, smelly breath fills the inside of the tree. Sam is shaking with fear. Amanda also looks terrified. The carnotaur growls one more time, before giving up on its investigation and walking away, its thunderous footsteps getting quieter and quieter as it moves further and further away. Sam and Amanda both pass out from exhaustion.

INT. BOYLAN'S BAR, MORNING

Greg wakes up from the table he was drinking at the night before. He looks horrible. The table he's at is littered with empty cups. He is completely alone.

GREG

Ow, my head.

He gets up and leaves the bar.

EXT. COLONY, MORNING

Greg wanders through the colony and goes up to a guard tower. Connor and someone else are on top of it. Connor notices Greg walking up to them.

CONNOR

Jesus, you're awake! We weren't sure whether you were alive or not after you passed out last night.

GREG

Well, I still beat Evans didn't I? Anyways, what's been going on while I was out?

CONNOR

The new guy took a car and went out into the jungle to presumably save Amanda or something. Pretty foolish if you ask me.

GREG

Wait, what?

CONNOR

Yeah, we haven't heard anything since that last transmission from Amanda, which you were awake to hear. Yeah, they're probably dead.

(points to jungle)

After all, it's apparently pretty easy to die out there.

The other guard looks out into the jungle and then looks back at Greg before doing a double take.

OTHER GUARD

Oh my god... look!

Connor and Greg look out at the jungle.

CONNOR

Holy shit…

Amanda and Sam come limping out of the jungle towards the colony. Connor turns on his comm.

CONNOR

(into comm)

Attention everyone, the commander has returned.

Many group members come out of their new homes to get a look for themselves. Sam and Amanda come in through the front gates. Ramirez comes up to them and helps Sam carry Amanda. Sam gestures to Amanda's leg gash.

SAM

We need to go to the infirmary.

RAMIREZ

Alright.

They carry Amanda there.

INT. INFIRMARY

They come in and set Amanda down on one of the med tables. Ramirez begins to walk away.

SAM

Where are you going?

RAMIREZ

To find some stuff to help her.

Ramirez leaves them momentarily. Sam looks back at Amanda.

SAM

How are you feeling?

AMANDA

I'm good.

She pauses.

AMANDA

Sam, I can't thank you enough for what you did.

SAM

Don't mention it.

Ramirez returns with some futuristic devices.

RAMIREZ

Alright, I can take it from here.

SAM

You sure? Is that all you need to fix her up?

RAMIREZ

I've fixed injuries worse than this.

Sam looks to Amanda.

AMANDA

I'll be alright, go ahead.

Sam nods and begins walking out of the infirmary. He stops when he notices a med table near the door that's covered in long dried blood. There's also two used bullets sitting on top of it. It almost has a strange aura to it. Sam takes his eyes off it and leaves.

INT. SAM'S HOUSE

Sam walks into his house and goes straight to the bedroom. He jumps onto the bed and passes out, exhausted.

FADE

Hours later, he is woken up by someone knocking at his door. He gets up and opens it. Spunkmeyer is standing outside.

SPUNKMEYER

Follow me, Taggart. Amanda wants to talk to you.

Sam does as he says and they leave.

INT. TAYLOR'S OFFICE

Sam and Spunkmeyer walk into the office to find Amanda sitting at the Allosaur skull desk. She's holding a plex.

AMANDA

Remember that plex you gave me?

SAM

Yeah?

AMANDA

I finally got around to taking out its storage unit and putting it inside a plex that actually functions. By doing this, I managed to find something: an unsent video message, recorded 7 years ago. Have a look for yourself.

She hands the plex to Sam, who plays the video.

The screen comes to life, displaying the face of Elizabeth Shannon. She looks nervous and worried.

ELIZABETH

Hello, this is Elizabeth Shannon. I'm sending you this message to let you know that I will not be coming to work tomorrow as I feel that I cannot adequately perform my job as of right now.

(Pause)

It's just... I'm too worried about Jim. I mean I know why he's out there... and if him and the commander didn't do anything about the Phoenix group we could get attacked again, but... I'm just so worried and it's been days since…

She is interrupted, by the sound of gunshots and screaming coming from outside. She turns her head in confusion. The front door can be heard opening and the voice of Maddy Shannon also comes on.

MADDY

Mom, we have to get out of here as quickly as possible. Grab Zoe and let's go.

ELIZABETH

What? Why? What's going on?

MADDY

There's no time for questions! We have to go!

More screaming can be heard from outside. Elizabeth does as she says and they leave. The camera turns off after several minutes later of detecting no movement.

CUT TO CREDITS


	2. Episode 2: Back in Business

Return to Terra Nova

Episode 2

"Back in business"

EXT. JUNGLE, DAY

A small puddle sits on the jungle floor. Its surface is as still as glass. The stillness does not last long however, and the surface is disturbed when small lizard comes over to it and begins drinking from the puddle. Suddenly, a sound in the jungle causes the lizard to perk its head up, making it cautious of it's surroundings. The source of the sound, a scouting rover, drives into view. The lizard scampers away as the rover barrels towards it. Inside the rover are two soldiers. One is talking into his comm device while the other steers through the jungle. They drive towards a large building jutting out of the side of a massive rock formation.

SOLDIER 1

(Into comm)

...we're coming up on the outpost right now. It looks empty.

AMANDA

(From comm)

Copy that. Move on in and secure it.

SOLDIER 1

(Into comm)

You got it.

They drive up to the perimeter. All of a sudden, an explosion erupts from underneath the rover with enough force to send the rover rolling onto its side. As it rolls, several more blasts come from underneath the rover, bouncing it around like a ragdoll before it finally comes to a stop. The soldiers clamber out of the rover, beaten up and bruised but neither with any injuries too serious. It would appear that the rover took most of the force from the explosions.

SOLDIER2

What was that?!

Soldier 1 looks around their surroundings to see they're surrounded by many small mounds of dirt. Soldier 1 motions for his comrade to stand still before turning on his comm.

SOLDIER1

(Into comm)

Terra Nova come in.

AMANDA

(From comm)

This is Terra Nova, what's going on?

SOLDIER1

(Into comm)

Our rover appears to have ended up in a field of sonic mines outside the outpost. We're stuck here.

AMANDA

(From comm)

Are you hurt?

SOLDIER1

(Into comm)

We're bruised but I don't think we're hurt too badly.

AMANDA

(From comm)

Okay, get inside the outpost, it'll be safer in-

Suddenly, a dart flies into Soldier 2's neck. He goes to pull it out but before he can even get his fingers around it, he drops to the ground, unconscious, or worse.

SOLDIER1

Shit!

Soldier 1 runs over to the rover and uses it for cover, popping off a few shots into the jungle with his rifle.

AMANDA

(From comm)

What's going on?!

SOLDIER1

(Into comm)

Someone's opened fire on us! Carl's been hit, I- I think he might be dead...

AMANDA

(From comm)

Can you see your attackers? Do you know how many there?

SOLDIER1

(Into comm)

Negative. I can't see-

A dart flies into his neck and he befalls the same fate as his partner.

P.O.V. OF ATTACKER

The attacker creeps towards the rover. Amanda can still be heard talking over the comm.

AMANDA

(From comm)

Broderick, are you there? What's going on? Please respond!

EXT. COLONY, 1 HOUR LATER

Greg and Sam are repairing a very dirty and beaten up rover. One of the wheels has been taken off and Sam is tinkering around where it would go while Greg is instructing him on what to do.

GREG

Make sure that bolt is in tight, you don't want the wheel to come off while driving.

SAM

Do you really need my help for this? Can't you just fix it yourself?

GREG

I could, but I'm not the one who stole it and broke it. You owe me. Besides, we need more people around here to help fix all of the broken vehicles scattered around the colony.

SAM

If you say so.

Greg's comm comes to life.

AMANDA

(From comm)

Fraser, come to my office. I need to talk to you about something.

GREG

(Into comm)

Can you be a little more specific? I'm busy right now.

AMANDA

(From comm)

Just get over here.

GREG

(Into comm)

Alright, alright. I'll be right over.

(Turns to Sam)

Wait here and don't break anything. I'll be back in a minute.

Greg walks off.

INT. TAYLOR'S OFFICE

Greg walks inside and finds Amanda sitting at the desk.

GREG

So what is it you called me here for?

AMANDA

A job.

GREG

What kind of job?

AMANDA

I can't go into too much detail about it but what I can tell you is that it will most likely be incredibly dangerous, even more so than your average trip into the jungle. I'm leading an expedition to outpost one, the power plant for Terra Nova, and I need an engineer such as yourself to asses the damage and maybe fix what's wrong over there. If all goes well, we might be able to restore power to the colony.

GREG

So what is it you're not telling me?

She ignores his question.

AMANDA

Are you willing to help me or not?

Greg thinks it over.

GREG

Alright, I suppose I could give you a hand. When do we leave?

AMANDA

In about an hour. Grab any supplies you need and meet me at the front gate.

GREG

Alright, well... I guess I'll get going.

Greg begins walking out of the room.

AMANDA

By the way, has Sam told you about anything... strange going on around here?

GREG

Huh?

AMANDA

Never mind, forget I said anything.

Amanda goes back to whatever she was working on. Greg leaves, a little confused.

EXT. COLONY

Greg walks back to the rover that Sam was working on. Sam is just sitting in the driver's seat, looking really bored.

GREG

Alright, you're free to go, for now. There's a fairly large job that Amanda gave me to do.

SAM

Really? What kind of job?

GREG

Well, let's just say if I'm successful at fixing what I'm supposed to fix, we won't be using chemlights anymore.

SAM

You mean you're going to restore power to the colony?

GREG

Hopefully. It all depends on just how damaged the power plant is.

SAM

Well, do you want me to come along and help out?

GREG

Well if you want to be slasher bait, I guess you can come. You'll have to clear it through Amanda first though.

SAM

Alright. Guess I'll go ask her.

CUT TO

EXT. COLONY GATE

AMANDA

No.

Several group members are loading up a rhino transport with supplies in the background while Amanda talks to Sam.

SAM

No? Why not?

AMANDA

There's really no way you can help us with this. We've already got everyone we need.

SAM

Can't I just come along anyways? I really don't feel like sitting around here and doing nothing.

AMANDA

No, you'd just be a liability. Besides, this mission is going especially dangerous.

Amanda looks around for a second to make sure no one's listening.

AMANDA

(Quietly)

Let's just say some scouts I sent out were attacked by our "friend" from the jungle two nights ago.

SAM

(Quiet)

Jesus. Are they dead?

AMANDA

I don't know for sure, but they haven't been responding. Listen, I'm grateful that you saved my life and all, but I can't repay you by putting you in a situation like this. If you want something to do around the colony, go talk to Dr. Carmichael. He's the only scientist we brought along and I'm sure he could use some help.

Sam sighs.

SAM

Alright, but you'd better be careful out there.

AMANDA

I'll try.

Sam turns and walks off. On the way out, he passes Greg, who's got a large backpack on.

SAM

(To Greg)

Good luck, you'll need it.

Sam leaves and Greg goes over and loads his pack into the rhino. He turns to Amanda.

GREG

So uh, when are we leaving?

AMANDA

As soon as you're ready.

GREG

Well, let's get going then.

AMANDA

Good. Before we leave though, take this.

She hands Greg a small computer chip.

AMANDA

That's a map of the whole facility.

Greg nods to her and gets into the back of the rhino. Also inside the back are Ramirez, Evans, and two guards. Amanda gets into the passenger seat.

EVANS

Alright, let's go turn the power back on.

AMANDA

Not yet. Before we leave, I need all of you to agree to my terms. If we encounter anything strange over at the outpost, I need you all to swear that you'll keep it quiet and not tell anyone.

EVANS

What qualifies as strange to you?

AMANDA

You'll know it if you see it.

Evans gives her a smug smile.

EVANS

(Smartass tone)

Alright, sure. I swear I can keep it a secret.

Everyone else swears too.

AMANDA

Very well. Keep your promise and we won't have any problems.

(Turns to driver)

Take us away, Broward.

Broward, the driver, puts the rhino in drive and they zoom out of the colony.

EXT. JUNGLE

After driving for a while, they start getting near their destination.

AMANDA

Alright, time to talk about procedure. Broward, I'm going to need you to drop us off a little ways out from the outpost. After we're all out, turn around and drive right back to the colony. As for everyone else, I don't know what we're going to find in and around the outpost, so don't wander off. Everyone stick together and we'll come out of this alive. Are we all ready?

Everyone says yes.

AMANDA

Good.

(To Broward)

Drop us off here.

The car comes to a stop and everyone grabs their stuff and gets out. As instructed, Broward drives away.

EVANS

So what's the reasoning behind instructing our only means of escape to leave without us?

Amanda ignores his question.

AMANDA

The outpost is a little ways North. Follow me everyone.

INT. RESEARCH LABORATORY

A lone man is sorting through a bunch of old jars, plex papers, and devices that have been left around. Sam walks in. The man notices.

SAM

Hi, my name is Sam, and you must be-

MAN

Doctor Carmichael. Yes, that's me.

SAM

Right. Anyways, I was told you might need some help around here.

CARMICHAEL

Yes, that would be correct.

(Points towards table that's covered in miscellaneous jars and plex papers)

Please, help me sort through all this stuff. I need this place to be clean if I'm going to get any work done.

Sam nods and begins walking towards the table.

CARMICHAEL

Don't worry, I'll pay you a couple terras for your work.

SAM

Terras?

Carmichael reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small bronze coin.

CARMICHAEL

The currency that the people of Terra Nova used. I found a whole bunch inside a broken safe that was in my house.

He tosses the coin to Sam, who fails to catch it. It clatters to the floor before Sam quickly picks it back up.

CARMICHAEL

Every civilization needs a currency, and once things get going here, that's what we'll be using.

Sam goes to toss the terra back.

CARMICHAEL

Don't bother, that kind of terra isn't worth much. Help me out though, and you'll get paid much more than that.

Sam nods and pockets the terra.

SAM

So how do you want this stuff sorted?

EXT. OUTPOST PERIMETER

Amanda runs over to a fallen tree and takes cover behind it. She looks around before gesturing for everyone else to come over. Everybody else comes over to the log and takes cover as well. Amanda pulls out her binoculars are looks over the other side of the log.

P.O.V. SHOT

She pans the binoculars around the yard. The overturned rover from earlier sits there, the damaged underside clearly visible. All around the yard are small mounds of dirt.

Amanda puts away her binoculars.

AMANDA

Alright, the perimeter is laced with sonic mines.

GREG

Wait, what? Did you just say mines?

AMANDA

We're going to walk single file towards that rover. Don't step anywhere near those mounds of dirt or else we'll all be dead. Follow me.

She gets up and climbs over the log before starting towards the rover. Everyone else kind of looks at each other in a "Is she serious?" kind of way. Everyone but Greg then gets up and follows Amanda.

GREG

Ah hell.

Greg finally gets up and does the same, joining up with the group as they walk slowly across the yard.

AMANDA

Don't get anywhere within three feet of each mine. You don't need to step right on it for it to go off.

Greg is about to put his foot down at a certain spot, but hesitates when he sees that it's a little too close to a mine. He steps somewhere else. They finally reach the overturned rover, only to find that the bodies of the two soldiers from earlier are missing.

AMANDA

Shit, we're too late.

EVANS

Too late for what?

AMANDA

I sent two soldiers out here to scout the area. Unfortunately, they ran over some of these sonic mines when they got here. Part of the reason we came up here was to rescue them, but it looks like the wildlife got to them before we could.

(Turns towards the door to the outpost)

Let's head inside the outpost.

They all begin walking towards the door, still single file. Once they reach it, they head inside.

INT. OUTPOST

The door creaks as they open it. The sound echoes all throughout the outpost. Everyone in the group steps inside. Amanda turns to Greg.

AMANDA

Any components to this facility that you want to check out first?

Greg looks at the map of the facility on his smartwatch.

GREG

Yeah, there should be a room for controlling the solar panels. We should start there.

Amanda nods and she motions for everyone to follow her and Greg.

INT. SOLAR CONTROL ROOM

The group walks inside. The walls of the room are all covered with wires and computer terminals. Greg walks over to one specific console and wipes the dust off the screen. Underneath the dust, the screen very visibly displays the words "Standby" in green text.

GREG

Looks like the problem isn't here. The solar panels seem to be getting power just fine.

AMANDA

So what do we need to do?

GREG

My guess is that something in the lower levels of the facility is broken. Luckily, these kinds of facilities usually have a dedicated storage room for spare parts. If we can find that, we shouldn't have too much of a problem. I think we should check the backup generator first.

AMANDA

Alright, let's split up. Fraser, Ramirez, you're with me. Everyone else, look for a storage room.

Everyone leaves the room.

INT. DARK CORRIDOR

Greg lights a flare, which illuminates the otherwise pitch blackness in the corridor. In front of him, the corridor turns into a staircase, leading into even more darkness.

RAMIREZ

You sure we're going to have enough flares?

GREG

No.

He proceeds down the stairs. Amanda and Ramirez follow behind him.

INT. OTHER CORRIDOR

Evans and the two soldiers are also wandering around some corridors. The corridor they following forks in two different directions in front of them. On the wall between the two directions is a dirtied sign. Evans walks over to it and wipes the dirt away with his hand to reveal the directions.

EVANS

Looks like we've got to take the passage on the right.

SOLDIER1

Are you sure? This place is like a maze.

EVANS

Signs don't lie, kid.

Evans begins walking down the right-hand corridor. The two soldiers quickly follow him, not wanting to be left alone in the dark.

EVANS

So do you two have names?

FIRST SOLDIER

Yeah, I'm Matt,

(points to second soldier)

and he's Jake.

EVANS

So Amanda must trust you two quite a bit to bring you along on this huh?

MATT

Well actually she just-

Suddenly, a strange noise echoes from the darkness in front of them. It sounds like a constant barrage of leaves rustling in the wind. Evans shushes Matt before he can finish his sentence. The sound seems to get closer and closer but it's source remains unseen.

EVANS

(To Matt)

Here, hold the flare.

Matt takes it. Evans brings up his rifle and points it down the hall. He begins to cautiously step forward towards the sound and motions for Matt and Jake to follow him. As they head down the hall, the sound gets louder, until whatever is making it sounds as if it's right in front of them. The three of them brace for whatever is making the sound to appear from the shadows, but nothing comes. Suddenly, the sound stops, and the corridor goes completely quiet. The three of them look around, confused.

JAKE

What happened?

In an answer to his question, the sound starts up again right behind them. They quickly turn around, just to be met with nothing yet again. The sound trails off, as whatever caused it moves further away from them. Soon the corridor becomes silent again. Evans turns on his comm.

EVANS

(Into comm)

Uh guys, I think we might have a problem.

AMANDA

(From comm)

What do you mean?

EVANS

(Into comm)

We're hearing weird noises down here. You guys might want to be careful.

AMANDA

(From comm)

Chances are, it's nothing. We'll keep an eye out though. Have you found the storage room yet?

EVANS

(Into comm)

We're headed towards it now.

AMANDA

(From comm)

Alright, just get in there. We'll tell you which part we need after that.

EVANS

(Into comm)

You got it.

INT. RESEARCH LABORATORY

Carmichael is holding a plex with many things listed on it.

CARMICHAEL

Alright, what about microscopes? The supply manifest says there should be 7 of them.

SAM

I only counted four.

CARMICHAEL

Damn, there sure are a lot of missing supplies.

SAM

Well is it possible they all broke and the colonists just never updated the manifest?

CARMICHAEL

I'm afraid not. The rules in labs like this are very strict and the manifest is frequently checked to make sure the employees aren't stealing expensive equipment. Besides, even if they neglected that rule I find it hard to believe they stole and broke this much stuff. The one other logical explanation is that some people from our group came in and looted the place, but I don't think anyone else in this group has much of a hobby in science.

SAM

So what are you trying to say?

CARMICHAEL

Listen, I know this might be crazy, but I think we might not be as alone here as we previously thought. Maybe there's still some people from the original colony out there who have come back here at some point within the last few years and taken stuff from the colony.

Sam, knowing from experience that he's at least somewhat right, is shocked, but tries to keep it hidden.

SAM

H-how could that be possible though? I mean, I've been out in that jungle and I can tell you that the wildlife are less than friendly.

CARMICHAEL

Oh come on, with the number of people who were living in Terra Nova, at least some of them are bound to have found a way to survive. Plus, a lot of the higher ups and soldiers in the colony were extremely skilled in survival. The colony's leader survived months alone in the jungle for christsakes!

SAM

Alright, what if you're right? Why wouldn't they just come back to live here?

CARMICHAEL

Maybe they thought the colony was no longer safe? I don't know. I'm thinking about rounding up some people to go out and help me look for signs of people out there though.

SAM

That's not a good idea.

CARMICHAEL

Why not?

SAM

We're living in an abandoned, half destroyed colony with absolutely no power and next to no defense from any large dinosaurs that might decide they want a human snack. Everyone's unnerved, and Amanda won't be happy if you start spreading rumors about people out there that could be hell bent on robbing us of our supplies for all we know.

CARMICHAEL

(Sighs)

Alright, fine. But I'm not ignoring any evidence that might come up.

SAM

Fair enough.

Sam turns around and goes back to work.

INT. OUTPOST BASEMENT

The light of the flare reveals many conduits running along the walls. They all lead right to a central point, a large and complex looking electrical box. This, is the backup generator. Greg walks over to the generator and looks it over. He looks at several meters and dials on it. Amanda and Ramirez just watch him.

GREG

It appears to be receiving power but it's not outputting anything. Looks like we've found our problem.

He pops open a panel on it and pulls a small pen light out of his bag. He points the light inside the box and looks around.

GREG

The compression coil seems to be alright. I'm not sure exactly what's... wait a second. The blink converter is missing!

AMANDA

The what?

GREG

The thing that would require me to throw some technical jargon at you to explain what it does. That thing. It's an important part.

AMANDA

What if it just broke off? Maybe it's in the bottom of the generator somewhere.

GREG

No, it's just completely gone.

AMANDA

Alright, hold on.

Amanda turns in her comm.

AMANDA

(Into comm)

Evans, have you made it to the supply room yet?

INT. CORRIDOR END

Evans, Matt, and Jake have finally reached the end of the corridor. On the wall in front of them is a door labeled as "Spare parts storage."

EVANS

(Into comm)

Yeah we just made it there. We're proceeding inside now.

They open the door and walk inside.

INT. STORAGE ROOM

The room is dark, but the faint light from the flare Matt is holding reveals some details. Shelves covered in tons of junk are lined all down the room.

JAKE

Hey, check it out.

Jake walks over to a small rack on the wall near the door that holds a few long cylindrical objects. He takes one of the objects off the wall and bends it. The object begins glowing a bright orange.

EVANS

Good, those chem lights will come in handy.

Evans turns on his comm.

EVANS

(Into comm)

Alright, now that we're here, is there something you need us to get?

INT. OUTPOST BASEMENT

AMANDA

(Into comm)

Yeah could you find a uh...

She looks to Greg for an answer.

GREG

Blink converter.

AMANDA

(Into comm)

...Blink converter. It's a part for the generator.

EVANS

(From comm)

What's that supposed to look like?

Greg just turns on his comm.

GREG

(Into comm)

It's a small metal cylinder that's three inches long. On the side of it there's a small window where you can see the blue liquid inside it.

EVANS

(From comm)

There's a lot of stuff in this room, but we'll look.

INT. STORAGE ROOM

Evans shoulders his rifle.

EVANS

Alright, split up and look for the part. It's gotta be somewhere around here.

They scour the room, and eventually, Evans comes across a shelf section labeled as "Generator power directors and converters." He looks all over the shelves but sees nothing. After not finding it, his head looks up at the top shelf, above his reach. He climbs up the shelf and looks around for the part at the top. Sure enough, there's a single blink converter sitting amongst some other parts on the very top shelf. He grabs it, but once it's in his hand, the shelf begins tipping over. With a loud screech, the shelf falls back on Evans, pinning him to the ground by his thighs. Evans yells in pain as the shelf and various parts crush down on his legs. Jake and Matt come over and pull him out.

EVANS

AGH, JESUS!

They drag him over to a wall.

MATT

Can you walk?

Evans regains his composure slightly.

EVANS

No, no way. My legs are definitely broken. I found the part though. Go run it down to Amanda. I'll just wait here.

JAKE

Hell no, you're not going to sit here alone with legs like that.

(To Matt)

Can you run that part over to the commander and get that medic up here?

MATT

No problem.

Matt takes the part and runs off.

INT. OUTPOST BASEMENT

Greg is looking at the cords leaving the generator while Amanda and Ramirez sit around looking bored out of their minds. Suddenly, their comms come to life.

JAKE

(From comm)

We've just sent Matt towards you guys with that part. Also, Evans is hurt and needs medical attention.

RAMIREZ

Guess that's my cue.

(Into Comm)

Alright, I'll head up there.

Ramirez gets up to leave.

AMANDA

Wait a minute, I've got a bad feeling about you going alone. You're the only medic we have. Just wait for Stoker to get here with that part first.

RAMIREZ

Well… if you say so.

INT. CORRIDOR

Matt runs through the dark with the blink converter in one hand and a chemlight in the other. All of a sudden, he hears it. The rustling noise once again fills the corridor. He stops in his tracks and brings up his chemlight to try and get a look at the source, but like last time, there's nothing. He turns on his comm and draws his pistol.

MATT

(Into comm)

Guys, I hear that sound from earlier again.

Suddenly, the sound picks up in speed and intensity. Matt panics and begins firing blindly into the dark. The sound halts to a stop. Matt cautiously begins walking forward. Eventually he comes to a spot where his bullets have hit the floor. He looks down at the bullet holes, and then pans his head around. A growling noise catches his attention, causing him to look up to the ceiling. Matt screams in horror and whatever was up there pounces on him. The blink converter falls to the floor.

INT. OUTPOST BASEMENT

Matt's screams can be heard over everyone's comms.

AMANDA

Stoker? What is it?! Stoker, are you there?! Please respond!

Matt's screaming stops and the room becomes silent. Greg, Ramirez, and Amanda all look horrified Amanda takes her rifle off her shoulder.

AMANDA

We have to get over there!

The three of them run off.

INT. STORAGE ROOM

Evans sits against a wall in the room, and Jake is just standing there with his hand on his comm. Both of them look horrified.

EVANS

What in god's name was that? Should we go help him?

JAKE

I- I think it might be too late...

The two of them both go silent and stare at the floor in defeat.

INT. CORRIDORS

Amanda, Ramirez, and Greg run through the corridors. Eventually, they see something on the ground in front of them. It looks to be Matt, lying face down on the floor with his arms and legs sprawled out without care. They slow down and cautiously approach him.

AMANDA

Stoker, is that you?

There's no answer. They finally come upon him and roll him over. His skin is pale, and his face is frozen in a look of extreme terror. Amanda and Greg step back in surprise.

GREG

What the hell happened to him?

Ramirez looks him over.

RAMIREZ

Whatever killed him didn't really seem to be very interested in eating him. There's no damage to him other than these two large punctures on his neck.

AMANDA

Punctures? That's strange.

RAMIREZ

It gets stranger. There's no blood, anywhere.

She feels the puncture wounds and a strange clear liquid comes off on her fingers.

RAMIREZ

There's some kind of saliva or something in the wounds though.

GREG

Jesus, now we've got to worry about Dracula or the chupacabra or something.

AMANDA

Dammit Fraser, now's not the time for jokes.

GREG

Can you think of something else that sucks blood?

Amanda turns on her comm.

AMANDA

(Into comm)

Evans, are you there?

EVANS

(From comm)

Yeah. Did you find Matt?

AMANDA

(Into comm)

(Sighs)

Yeah. Let's just say he died of... strange circumstances. We're headed your way.

EVANS

(From comm)

Alright, hurry up though.

Greg looks around in the background.

GREG

Aha! There it is.

On the ground is the blink converter. He picks it up.

GREG

I found that part.

AMANDA

Good.

(Into comm)

Just sit tight, we'll be over in a minute.

Amanda walks over to Matt's body and picks up his legs.

AMANDA

Someone help me carry him.

INT. STORAGE ROOM

Amanda, Greg, and Ramirez enter the room carrying Matt's body. They put it down and Ramirez goes over to check on Evans' leg. Jake walks over to look at the corpse.

JAKE

I didn't know him too well... but I feel bad that we sent him out there alone.

AMANDA

It's not your fault. If you went with him you might've died too.

JAKE

(Pause)

There's an infirmary right near us.

(Shows her the map on his smartwatch)

We should probably get over there.

AMANDA

Right.

As Ramirez and Jake carry Evans out of the room, he notices the puncture wounds on Matt's neck.

INT. OUTPOST MED LAB

Jake and Ramirez carry Evans into the room. They set him down on a medical table. The room is dark but Jake has a chemlight tucked under his arm that provides some light. On the wall there is a window that looks into another room that's filled with various tables and science equipment. Greg and Amanda enter the other room and set Matt's body down on a medical table. After putting him down, Greg and Amanda go to the room where Evans is.

AMANDA

We're going back down to the generator. Ramirez, Holt, will you guys be alright staying here with Evans?

RAMIREZ

Yeah.

JAKE

Yeah, just get the power back on.

Amanda nods and she leaves with Greg. Ramirez grabs a chem light from an emergency shelf on the wall and begins searching various cabinets in the room. Eventually, she finds a bottle full of little pills. She pours some into her hand and walks over to Evans.

EVANS

What are those?

RAMIREZ

Pills that'll help your broken bones mend.

She grabs his hand and drops the pills into it. She then hands him a water flask. He takes the pills and Ramirez walks back over to the cabinets and begins searching for something else. She comes back with a syringe and a small jar containing a clear liquid. She fills the syringe with said liquid.

RAMIREZ

Hold still.

She injects it into Evans' arm.

EVANS

And what was that?

RAMIREZ

Sedative.

Evans passes out.

JAKE

Wow, that was quick. How long's he going to be out?

RAMIREZ

A while.

Ramirez leaves the room and goes to the room on the other side of the window. Jake follows her out.

INT. GENERATOR ROOM

Greg snaps the blink converter into it's place in the generator and then flips a switch on the exterior of the generator. The generator sputters to life, and for a brief moment the lights in the room actually come on. Unfortunately, a loud spark noise is heard and everything in the room goes dark once again.

AMANDA

What just happened?

GREG

Well, if I had to guess I'd say there's a damaged circuit somewhere around here. There should be diagnosis console not too far from here. We should probably head over there. Follow me.

AMANDA

No, I'll go first. We still have some kind of hostile creature here.

INT. MED LAB

Evans begins waking up, and groans as he lifts his head off the medical stretcher. He looks through the window into the laboratory adjacent to the room, only to see that Ramirez is gone, and so is Matt's body.

EVANS

Ramirez? Are you there?

Evans gets confused, but before he can think about what happened, the rustling noise he heard from the corridor earlier begins to echo throughout the room. Evans frantically scans the room searching for the source of the sounds. His vision finally rests upon an open vent on the ceiling. Suddenly, a pale hand grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him to face what's connected to it. Standing over Evans is Matt, roaring in his face with glowing red eyes and vampire fangs. Evans screams in terror.

RAMIREZ

(Muffled)

Evans! Wake up Evans!

Evans wakes up from the nightmare with a jolt.

EVANS

Jesus Christ, what just happened?

RAMIREZ

You were screaming in your sleep. I forgot to mention that those tablets I gave you have some minor hallucinogenic effects.

EVANS

Minor?!

Evans looks down at his legs.

EVANS

So what about my broken bones? Are they healed yet?

RAMIREZ

Of course not, it's only been about an hour. You seem to have a resistance to the sedative. It's probably going to take all day until your legs are healed to the point where you can walk again.

Evans' head cranes to the side to check the ceiling vent that was open in his dream. It's closed just like it was when he was dragged into the room.

EVANS

Alright, you got crutches?

RAMIREZ

Oh no you don't. You've gotta sit here until your legs are healed more.

EVANS

I don't think we're safe here. Please, just get them.

RAMIREZ

(Sighs)

Alright, fine, but only because this place gives me the creeps.

She goes over to a nearby supply closet to look for some crutches. Evans turns on his comm.

INT. CIRCUIT CONTROL ROOM

The room is seemingly like any other in this facility dark, dirty, and full of complex pipes and wiring. Greg and Amanda stand over a computer console reading various diagrams and text boxes on screen. The room is silent, until Amanda's comm turns on.

EVANS

(From comm)

Can you guys hear me?

AMANDA

(Into comm)

Yeah, loud and clear. What do you need?

EVANS

(From comm)

Listen, stay away from vents and grates, especially ones that are on the ceiling.

AMANDA

(Into comm)

What do you mean?

EVANS

(From comm)

Whatever killed Matt, I think it might have attacked from above. You've got to-

Evans doesn't stop talking, but Amanda doesn't hear what he has to say, she's focused on something else, the rustling sound. It echoes all throughout the room, getting closer and closer. Amanda looks up to the ceiling, to find that they're right under an open vent.

AMANDA

Oh Jesus... MOVE!

She shoves Greg away from the computer console and then dives out from under the vent. She hits the ground and twists to look back at the open vent. Nothing jumps out of it like she expected.

GREG

What the hell was that fo-

AMANDA

Quiet!

She starts to get up off the ground, still looking at the vent. Just when she thought that the coast might be clear, something starts coming down from the open vent. At first, it looks like two snakes, hanging down, writhing uncontrollably, seemingly smelling the air in the room. Amanda looks at them in confusion at first, but that confusion would soon turn into horror. As more comes out of the vent, Amanda realizes that those two "snakes" are actually two massive antennae. The creature they belong to begins to fully descend into the room. The green glow of the computer console paints a terrifying silhouette only a few feet away from Greg and Amanda. The many legs of the creature paddle their way through the air as it descends towards the ground. This creature is a gigantic centipede, probably around ten feet long. Amanda hastily grabs Greg and drags him towards the exit to the room before the nightmarish creature fully exits the vent. It hisses at them, acknowledging them that it can see them. Greg gets to his feet and bolts out of the room with Amanda. The centipede pursues them.

INT. CORRIDOR

Amanda and Greg run through the corridors of the facility as fast as they can. The rustling noise caused by the movement of the many legs of the centipede isn't far behind.

GREG

What the hell is that thing?!

AMANDA

Shut up and keep running!

Greg and Amanda reach a door at the end of the corridor that appears to lead to a stairwell. Greg opens it and runs through it. Amanda gets to the open doorway, turns around, and brings up her rifle, aiming it down the corridor. The rustling gets closer and closer and eventually the centipede comes into view, crawling towards them from the ceiling. Amanda fires several shots but none of the bullets manage to break through the creature's exoskeleton. She brings her rifle down in surprise and backs away through the door. Greg slams the door shut and locks it once she's inside. The two of them step back as the creature bangs against the door, attempting to break it down. Amanda grabs Greg and drags him up the stairwell. As they make it a few floors up, they can very clearly hear the door they came in from get busted off its hinges. Greg and Amanda try to pick up the pace as they run up the stairs. The creature crawls up after them. Greg and Amanda finally reach the top floor, which leads them to yet another corridor. Greg sees a door labeled as "Bridge to Sector 2" and he and Amanda open it and run through it.

EXT. TURBINE BRIDGE, EVENING

The door leads Amanda and Greg outside to a metal bridge that goes over a river 15 feet below it. The sunlight causes Greg and Amanda to squint, having been in the dark for so long. In the river below them are several hydroelectric turbines, spinning as the river rushes through them. Surrounding the bridge is a tube of rusted chain link fencing, covered in vines from years of neglect. The two endpoints of the bridge are doors jutting out of the side of two rock formations that the river cuts between. Greg and Amanda stop to catch their breath.

GREG

(Exhausted)

...what... the... hell... The last thing I expected to happen today was get chased by a giant bug. Is this a nightmare or something? You shot it but the bullets didn't seem to do anything! How are we supposed to kill it?

AMANDA

The colony records make no mention of a creature like this. We might be the first people to have seen something like it. If we're going to kill this thing, we need to come up with a way to do it ourselves.

GREG

You got any ideas on how to do that? I don't think we can exactly squash a bug this large.

AMANDA

Not yet, but-

Their conversation is cut short when a window on the side of the rock wall they came from shatters. Sure enough, the centipede comes out of it. It begins crawling along the wall towards the bridge. Amanda and Greg take off and run to the door on the opposite side. Greg tries turning the handle but it won't budge. He frantically jiggles it, trying to get it to open anyways. The centipede reaches the bridge and starts crawling on the fencing that surrounds the bridge. Amanda pulls Greg aside and gives the door a good kick. It opens right up and the two of them exit through it.

INT. MORE CORRIDORS

Just as before, Amanda and Greg find themselves running through a corridor. They reach a corner and make the turn, only to run into an ovasaur chewing on a cable that's running against the wall. Amanda and Greg jump back in surprise. The ovasaur turns in their direction and hisses at them. Greg and Amanda slowly step backwards. It doesn't take long for the sound of the centipede to show up behind them, prompting them to turn around. The centipede comes around the corner and the ovasaur notices it, hissing even louder at it. The centipede's attention switches from Greg and Amanda to the ovasaur, and it rears up in an act of intimidation. Greg and Amanda, knowing that they're going to get caught between a brutal fight between two prehistoric creatures, look for a way out. To their right is a door with a window on it that appears to lead into a small office room. Having nowhere else to go, Amanda and Greg run into the small room and slam the door behind them. The ovasaur and the centipede take no notice of it however, and continue staring each other down. Finally, the ovasaur decides to charge the centipede. The two beasts get locked in a intense fight, but it doesn't take long for the centipede to bat the ovasaur to the ground. The dinosaur tries to get up but before it can, the centipede torpedoes its head right towards the downed ovasaur and sinks its fangs into it. Amanda and Greg watch the ovasaur attempt to break free from the hold the centipede, before just going limp. The centipede, it's fangs still in the now dead dinosaur, is very clearly draining its victim of its blood.

GREG

(Watching in horror through the window)

Looks like we know without a shadow of a doubt what our Chupacabra is.

Amanda pushes Greg to the side so she can get a look for herself. Once the ovasaur is noticeably more pale than it had been before, the centipede retracts its fangs back into its mouth and crawls away, leaving the carcass of the ovasaur to rot. Once the bug is out of sight, Amanda reaches for the door knob.

GREG

What are you doing?!

Amanda opens the door and pokes her head out.

AMANDA

The coast is clear, let's go.

GREG

Oh no, no way am I going back out there with that thing crawling around.

AMANDA

(Sarcastic)

You're welcome to stay here if you want.

Greg says nothing.

AMANDA

That's what I thought.

She opens the door fully and the two of them exit the small office room.

INT. RESEARCH LABORATORY, NIGHT

Sam places down a chemlight. Behind him are several more, all placed around the room.

SAM

Is that enough light for you?

CARMICHAEL

No, it's still a little too dark.

SAM

Well, that was the last of the chemlights.

CARMICHAEL

Do you mind checking the infirmary? There might be some more in there.

SAM

Yeah, sure.

Sam exits the building.

CUT

INT. INFIRMARY, NIGHT

Sam walks around the dark room holding a single chemlight, scanning all the junk on the tables and floor. Suddenly, he notices some light at the far end of the room and goes to investigate. The screen of the synthesizer from the last episode is on. It casts a bright white-blue glow on Sam as he walks up to it. Sam stares at the screen, perplexed. He hears something behind him. As soon as he turns around, he sees someone lunging at him with a knife! Sam, not having time to think, stumbles backwards and brings up the chemlight to block it. The knife slices right through the chemlight, getting covered with the glowing orange syrup like chemical that was housed inside it. Sam falls to the floor as the attacker, once again a dark silhouette, brings down his glowing knife onto Sam. Sam tries to roll out of the way but isn't quick enough. The knife plunges into Sam's side as he's in the middle of rolling away. Sam screams in pain.

P.O.V.

Sam, with his vision beginning to blur, turns back towards his attacker and sees them quickly pull the battery from the synthesizer and escape through the front door.

CUT

Carmichael walks into the room, finding Sam bleeding on the ground with a glowing knife stuck in his side.

CARMICHAEL

Jesus christ, what happened to you?!

Carmichael runs over to Sam.

SAM

Intruder... with knife...

Carmichael pulls the knife out of Sam, causing him to wail in pain. Carmichael then gets some bandages from a nearby drawer and puts them on Sam's wound. Carmichael then turns on his comm.

INT. CORRIDOR

Greg and Amanda cautiously navigate the corridors once again. All is quiet. Suddenly, Amanda's comm beeps, startling the both of them. Amanda answers. The room is quiet enough to where Greg can hear the person talking to Amanda.

CARMICHAEL

(From comm)

Amanda, are you there?

AMANDA

(Into comm)

Yeah? What's going on?

CARMICHAEL

(From comm)

We've got a bit of a situation over here. This kid named Sam who was helping me out, I found him in the medical department with a knife in his side. He's saying something about having been attacked by an intruder. I'm not exactly sure what he's talking about but he's in pretty bad shape. It looks like some chemfluid got inside his wound, if we don't get that out of his blood stream, it's going to be bad news.

AMANDA

(Into comm)

Oh god... Ar-Are there any batteries nearby? Medical equipment should be able to run off batteries... and-and there should some medics around the colony that can...

CARMICHAEL

(From comm)

I can call over one of the medics but I don't know if there are any fully charged batteries around here. It's probably not a good idea to be in the middle of a blood transfusion and have the table's life support go out.

Greg, upon hearing that his friend is in danger begins to run off.

AMANDA

(To Greg)

Hey! Where are you going?

GREG

I can still get the power back on!

AMANDA

Dammit, Fraser.

(Into comm)

Just... keep him alive.

CARMICHAEL

(From comm)

I'll try, but I'm a science doctor, not a medical doctor.

Amanda turns her comm off and runs after Greg.

CUT

Ramirez, Jake, and Evans are also headed through some corridors. Ramirez's comm comes on.

AMANDA

(From comm)

Ramirez, are you there?

RAMIREZ

(Into comm)

Yeah, we're here.

AMANDA

(From comm)

Where are you guys?

RAMIREZ

(Into comm)

Headed back towards the entrance of the outpost. Evans seems to think we're in danger if we stay put.

AMANDA

(From comm)

He's right. Listen, I'm going to call someone to come and pick you guys up.

RAMIREZ

(Into comm)

Alright, you headed back here?

AMANDA

(From comm)

Not now. Leave without us if we don't show up in time.

Ramirez looks at Evans and Jake.

RAMIREZ

(Into comm)

If you say so...

CUT

INT. CIRCUIT CONTROL ROOM

The computer monitor is still on, just as Greg had left it. He walks over to it and furiously begins typing.

GREG

This will only take me a few more seconds. Just watch the vent above me.

AMANDA

You better hope that thing is full from draining that ovasaur.

She points her rifle up at the vent. After a few seconds, the computer beeps and Greg stops typing.

GREG

Alright, the diagnostic data is coming in.

The screen of the monitor changes to a display of the facility. The maze of corridors and rooms on screen are mostly green, except for a few red spots. Greg begins typing again and the screen selects one of the red spots, making the spot flash.

GREG

Alright, if we fix this particular circuit, we'll be able to bring basic power to the colony.

AMANDA

Are you sure?

GREG

Yeah, but we have to hurry. C'mon.

They exit the room.

INT. CORRIDOR

This corridor is once again the same as the others, except for one difference, there's a cable running along the wall with the end of it cut off from the rest of the cable. Sparks pop off of the cut end every few seconds. Sam and Amanda walk in.

GREG

Oh thank god, this'll be an easy fix.

He takes his pack off of his back and begins rummaging through it. He pulls out a pair of rubber gloves, puts them on, and then pulls out two more things from the pack: a welder type device and two semi-cylinder shaped objects. Greg proceeds to grab the two broken cable ends, put them together, and clip the two semi-cylinders together around them. He then grabs the welder device and uses it around the cracks of the objects and cords. After properly connecting the cables, the lights in the room come on and stay on. Greg turns towards Amanda with a triumphant grin on his face.

INT. MED BAY, NIGHT

Sam sits on a medical table, only semi-conscious. Standing around him is a group of medics, who are manually checking his pulse and applying pressure around his wound. Also standing next to Sam is Carmichael, who is assisting the medics.

CARMICHAEL

Don't die on me, kid.

Suddenly, the lights in the room come on, and all the medical equipment whirrs to life. Everyone looks around, somewhat amazed, before focusing back on Sam.

RANDOM MEDIC

Power's back on,

(gestures towards Sam)

hook him up to the table.

The other medics do so and hook Sam up. The table displays a hologram of Sam' s anatomy, as well as his vitals.

TABLE VOICE

Dangerous blood toxicity levels detected! Would you like to run the blood cleansing procedure?

A "yes" and "no" box appears on the hologram. One medic taps "yes".

CARMICHAEL

(Down to Sam)

Hang in there, kid, we'll have you back in shape in no time.

Sam mumbles incoherently, before fading into complete unconsciousness.

FADE INTO:

INT. DIMLY LIT OFFICE, FLASHBACK TO 5 YEARS AGO

The office is very messy. Against a wall is a desk with a very futuristic hologram projector on it, being the only thing able to stay above an ocean of papers and other junk. Sitting at the desk is Sam's father, looking very healthy compared to how he was before dying. He is looking intently at the holograms displayed by the computer, which show a blueprint of some kind of complex piece of machinery. There's lots of text labeling various things on the blueprints. One thing about the blueprints stands out though: none of the text on it is English, only Russian and Chinese.

Sam enters the room, but his father does not notice. Sam catches a quick glimpse of the holograms.

SAM

What're those blueprints for?

Sam's dad, startled from unexpectedly hearing his son's voice, quickly closes the blueprints.

SAM'S DAD

It's nothing important. What's going on with you?

SAM

My plex is acting up and my boss needs me to email the final draft of my article to him tomorrow. Would you mind if I used your computer for a sec?

SAM'S DAD

Yeah, go right ahead. Just let me-

Sam's dad breaks into a violent fit of coughing before he can finish his sentence. Sam goes over to him to see what's wrong.

SAM

Are you alright?

The coughing comes to a stop.

SAM'S DAD

I'm... fine... I've just had a scratchy throat since this morning.

SAM

You sure?

SAM'S DAD

I said I'm fine.

FADE OUT.

INT. OUTPOST, NIGHT

Greg and Amanda walk up a staircase. Greg is zipping up his backpack, while Amanda holds a chemlight, even though it's not necessary since the lights are on.

AMANDA

Just got confirmation that the power at the colony is on. Our job here is done. This staircase is the way to the entrance right?

GREG

Yep.

The staircase deposits them at the upper floor, but the lights are out at this floor for some reason.

AMANDA

Ugh, why are all the lights off up here?

GREG

Circuitry of the outpost must be weird on this floor.

The two of them proceed forward, cautiously. As they walk, some glass cracks underneath Amanda's boots. She stops and looks down at the shards glass littered all over the floor. She then looks upwards to see where the glass came from. On the ceiling is a smashed light fixture. Before she can question it, Amanda notices a dark shape clinging to the ceiling next to it: the centipede.

AMANDA

Oh god... RUN!

Amanda and Greg bolt underneath the creature while it snaps it's head at them, trying to sink it's fangs into them.

EXT. OUTPOST, NIGHT

Ramirez, Jake, and Evans sit outside on the steps leading to the outposts front door. The sounds of the prehistoric jungle on the other side of the yard is very loud.

EVANS

The sounds here sure are different than what I'm used to back in the city.

RAMIREZ

You got that right.

Suddenly, a different noise can be heard, a quick stomping, coming from inside the outpost.

EVANS

Do you hear that?

Ramirez and Jake get up and help Evans to his feet as well. The sound gets louder and louder until finally, the front door busts outwards. Out runs Greg and Amanda, with the centipede right behind them. Jake and Ramirez dodge out of the way with Evans in tow. Amanda jumps off the steps and hits the ground running. Greg tries to do the same but trips and tumbles down the steps. He hits the ground on his back, giving him a good view of the centipede as it comes upon him. Before it can sink it's fangs into him, Amanda un-shoulders her rifle and begins firing at the creature. Her bullets hit it in the head but they just bounce off its exoskeleton like last time. The centipede gets pissed off and decides to kill Amanda instead. It's front half plops back to the ground and begins crawling towards her. With nowhere else to go, Amanda runs out into the minefield. With just the chemlight to illuminate the mounds on the ground, she moves as quickly as she can while still being careful. The centipede runs out onto the field, weaving around the mines. Amanda twists around to see it gaining on her. She tries to shoot one of the mines near it but her gun is out of bullets. She tries to reload while still navigating the field. She loads the gun about ten feet away from the downed rover, when she spins back towards the centipede, it's only eight feet away. Now or never. She brings up her rifle.

GREG

AMANDA NO!

She fires the shot, hitting a mine right between the centipede and her. Her and the creature are sent flying in two opposite directions. Amanda is thrown at the base of the destroyed rover, while the creature is thrown onto more mines. The resulting explosions bounce centipede around like a volleyball until it eventually is tossed back to Greg's side of the field. It's lands belly up. Jake and Greg both go over to it, with guns drawn.

JAKE

Is it dead?

In an answer to his question, a gratuitous amount of blood begins to leak and sputter from the creature's mouth. Everyone sighs in relief, before noticing Amanda laying face down at the destroyed rover. With a path cleared through the mines, everyone runs over to her.

GREG

Amanda!?

She begins to pick herself off the ground.

AMANDA

I'm alright.

Everyone begins to ease down. Greg helps her up off the ground.

FADE

A few minutes later, two lights appear from the jungle, belonging to a rhino. The driver pulls it over to a stop.

BROWARD

You called for an evac?

AMANDA

Yes, thank you.

Everyone begins to load into the back. After everyone's in, the rhino gets going.

EVANS

(To Amanda)

So, what was it that you wanted us to keep quiet about?

Amanda quickly thinks up an answer.

AMANDA

The existence of such a big bug. We've got a couple people in our group with big bug phobias.

Amanda cringes a bit from not being able to come up with a better lie.

EVANS

(Disappointed)

Really? That's it?

(Pauses)

So are you going to pay us to keep quiet about it?

AMANDA

Sure, Evans. Sure.

EXT. COLONY PERIMETER

Broward drives the rhino up towards the colony, and for the first time in years, the front gates open, ready to greet them.

INT. MED BAY

Amanda, Greg, and Ramirez walk into the med bay to see several medics working on Sam. They approach him, only to see him unconscious.

AMANDA

(To a medic)

How's he holding up?

MEDIC

So far so good. We'll have to wait a while to be 100% sure though.

AMANDA

Very well.

Ramirez goes to help the medics. Greg approaches Amanda.

GREG

Are we going back?

AMANDA

What?

GREG

All we turned on was the reserve generator. There's still other stuff over there that needs fixing.

AMANDA

That won't be necessary. I can get another team to go over there. They'll fix that place up, retrieve the carcass of that bug for Carmichael to look at, and do whatever else needs to be done over there.

GREG

I thought you said you wanted to keep that bug a secret?

AMANDA

(Pause)

You've done some good work today, Greg. Go get some rest, you deserve it.

GREG

Well... alright.

Greg leaves. Amanda looks back towards Sam, with a worried expression on her face.

EXT. COLONY PERIMETER, NIGHT

P.O.V. SHOT

From the cover of the jungle outside the colony, someone watches the guards through a pair of nightvision binoculars; a stolen pair of binoculars.


	3. Episode 3: Trapped Like a Rat

Return to Terra Nova

Episode 3

"Trapped Like a Rat"

EXT. JUNGLE, DAY

EXTREME CLOSE UP

A centipede crawls up a tree. It appears to be quite large, much like the one from the previous episode. Its true size is revealed, however, when a human hand comes into view, grabbing the branch the bug resides on, forcing the centipede to scatter away to avoid being crushed.

The owner of the hand: Sam, alive and well from his recent encounter. Above Sam, quite a few branches up, is a cluster of some kind of fruit. Sam ascends towards the fruit for a few more branches, before twisting his head back down towards the ground.

SAM

(Yelling)

Remind me why you need this fruit again?

Way down at the base of the tree is Carmichael, who is staring up towards Sam.

CARMICHAEL

(Also yelling)

That kind of fruit has little to no information about it in the colony database! Who knows what useful properties it may have!

Sam rolls his eyes and turns back towards the tree. He begins climbing once again.

SAM

(To himself)

Much bigger tree than what I used to climb in the dome.

Finally, he reaches the top, and proceeds to rip the fruit off the tree and throw it down towards the ground.

CARMICHAEL

(Yells up)

Hey! I'd prefer it if the samples you gave me weren't smashed to bits!

Sam sighs and starts to pocket the fruit instead. Once his pockets are full, he turns his head away from the tree, but sees something in the process. Through a tangle of leaves and branches, Sam sees some kind of tree fort at the top of a different tree, about a hundred yards away. Intrigued, Sam stares at it.

CARMICHAEL

(Yells)

Are you getting all the fruit you can get?

Sam snaps out it, and quits staring at the fort.

SAM

Yeah, I'm going to come back down now.

Sam begins to climb down the tree. After climbing down for a few minutes, he finally reaches the bottom. Sam pulls the fruit out of his pockets and hands them to Carmichael, who proceeds to put them in a large bag. Sam and Carmichael then climb into Carmichael's rover.

SAM

Hey, Carmichael,

CARMICHAEL

Yeah?

SAM

Do you have the coordinates of this spot saved?

CARMICHAEL

Of course, why?

SAM

Just wondering.

Carmichael turns the rover on and they drive off.

FADE

INT. TAYLOR'S OFFICE

Amanda is sitting at the desk, talking to Spunkmeyer, who's standing on the other side of it.

SPUNKMEYER

...other than a few Ovasaurs, the engineers fixing up outpost one haven't really bumped into anything of too much concern.

AMANDA

That's good.

Sam enters the room.

AMANDA

Yes, Taggart?

SAM

I've found something you might want to hear about.

AMANDA

Alright, spit it out.

SAM

I was up in a tree picking some fruit for Doctor Carmichael... and that's when I saw it. In another tree adjacent to me, there was some kind of tree fort. It looked to be quite large.

AMANDA

A tree fort? How old did it look?

SAM

I couldn't really tell, but I figured you might want to check it out.

AMANDA

Where's it located?

SAM

Go talk to Carmichael, he's got the coordinates and everything.

INT. RESEARCH LABORATORY

Carmichael is standing in the lab, alone, loading some of the fruit collected earlier into a freezer. His workspace is quite small, as the carcass of the giant centipede from the last episode is lying on the main table of the room, with about a third of its body hanging off and drooping onto the floor. Amanda enters.

AMANDA

(Looking at the centipede)

Even when it's dead, that thing still creeps me the hell out.

CARMICHAEL

Well I'm sorry to hear that, because I, on the other hand, find it quite fascinating. It appears to be some kind of descendant of an Arthropleura that has adapted its hollow fangs to drain blood from its prey, rather than inject venom. It's really quite remarkable; we've got nothing in the fossi-

Carmichael sees Amanda's face, which clearly says "I didn't come here for a science lesson."

CARMICHAEL

...Anyways, is there something I can do for you?

AMANDA

Yes, there is. I need the coordinates of the place where you got that fruit.

CARMICHAEL

Is there any particular reason?

AMANDA

From what I've heard, you had Taggart climbing around in that jungle. I want to examine what kind of danger you put him in. I don't want to have a science officer who orders members of my team into potential tree darter nests.

CARMICHAEL

Danger? The tree was perfectly safe, I made sure of it beforehand. Besides, the kid offered to climb the tree before I even asked. You've got nothing to worry about, so maybe you shouldn't be going around throwing accusations at people.

AMANDA

Then you've got nothing to hide. Hand over those coordinates.

CARMICHAEL

Ah ah ah, you didn't say the magic word.

Amanda just looks at him angrily.

CARMICHAEL

(Sarcastically)

Well, alright, but only because you asked SO politely.

Carmichael taps on his smartwatch, and the watch on Amanda's arm buzzes in response.

AMANDA

Thanks, Carmichael.

Amanda exits, while Carmichael shakes his head in disgust at her before going back to working on the disgusting corpse of the centipede.

EXT. RESEARCH LABORATORY

Amanda walks out of the building and towards a rover she has parked nearby. Leaning against the rover, waiting for her, is Sam.

SAM

You get those coordinates?

AMANDA

Yes, and I'm going to check them out, alone.

SAM

You sure about that? I mean, do you know the exact spot you need to climb to, and all that?

Amanda sighs.

AMANDA

Fine. Get in.

Sam gives a triumphant grin and climbs into the passenger seat. Amanda puts the rover in drive and they zoom off.

EXT. JUNGLE, DAY

The rover drives through the jungle. Eventually, Amanda stops it right at the base of several trees.

AMANDA

Okay, so which one is it?

Sam points his finger at the trunk of one tree.

SAM

That one.

Sam climbs out of the passenger seat and walks over to the tree.

SAM

C'mon, let's climb it. You'll be able to see the fort from the top.

Amanda gets out of the rover as well. Sam begins to climb the tree. Amanda follows him. Sam makes it up towards the top with relative ease. Amanda isn't too far behind.

SAM

You know, I used to climb up the trees in the dome I lived in all the time when I was a kid. You're not a bad climber either, though. How'd you get so good?

AMANDA

Boot camp taught me.

SAM

Is that so? That's pretty cool. I mean, I'd be dead if I had to do half of the things you guys do in the military, but I...

To Amanda, Sam's voice goes out of focus and trails off as she begins to remember her days in the military.

FADE

EXT. SMOGGY BOOT CAMP, FLASHBACK

The camp is dark, dirty, and covered in brown smog. The place seems to be devoid of any life, until a single figure comes running through the smog. It's Amanda, wearing combat armor and without a rebreather strapped on. She runs towards a climbing wall and begins to climb up it. She gets about ten feet up before beginning to cough, causing her to slip and fall. She hits the ground with a thud, knocking the wind out of her. She sits dazed on the ground for a second. As she turns her head towards the way she came, she sees the silhouettes of her fellow soldiers running towards her. They do not stop as they get close to her, they only do their best to step around or over Amanda as she lays on the ground. Amanda covers her head as they run over her. They all quickly grab onto the wall and scale it within seconds. When Amanda removes her arms from her face and looks back up, she sees a single figure standing over her.

FIGURE

Need a hand?

The figure holds out their hand towards her. Amanda's vision finally focuses on them. The figure is a handsome young man. He looks tough, but evidently has at least some shred of empathy. Amanda takes his hand and he pulls her to her feet.

AMANDA

Thanks.

MAN

Don't mention it.

Amanda brushes off the dirt from her armor.

AMANDA

I'm Amanda. Amanda Ravenholme.

MAN

Nice to meet you, Amanda, I'm Logan.

Someone starts yelling at them.

PAN

Over in an enclosed bunker off to the side of the course stands a drill sergeant. He can be seen and heard pretty well through the bunker window, yet he still comes outside into the toxic air.

DRILL SERGEANT

Hopper, Ravenholme, what the hell are you two doing!?

The drill sergeant approaches Amanda and Logan.

DRILL SERGEANT

On the battlefield, you two would both be dead! Especially you, Ravenholme!

AMANDA

Sorry sir, it's just difficult to do anything in this toxic air without a rebreather.

DRILL SERGEANT

The air out here is nothing compared to the cities you will be fighting in. What are you going to do there if your rebreather is lost or damaged, give up? No, you keep going until that air finally kills you! Now, hurry up and scale that wall!

AMANDA

Yes... sir...

She begins climbing the wall.

FADE AWAY

EXT. JUNGLE, DAY

Sam and Amanda begin to near the top of the tree. Sam effortlessly makes it to the thinner branches on the top. Amanda takes her time to be as careful as possible, trying to grab the most sturdy branches.

SAM

Don't bother taking it slow, these branches are stronger than they look.

He grabs her by the hand and helps her up. After they get situated at the top, Sam points through a clearing in the leaves

SAM

Over there, do you see it?

Amanda focuses her vision through the opening in the leaves. Sure enough, there's a very worn looking tree fort on another tree nearby.

AMANDA

Looks old, and less than sturdy.

SAM

I say it's worth the risk. There might be something in there that'll tell us what happened within the past few years.

AMANDA

Maybe, but it's too dangerous right now. We'll need extra help and equipment before we can even attempt it.

Amanda looks down towards the base of the tree.

AMANDA

...and we'll have to climb down from here.

INT. RESEARCH LABORATORY

Carmichael pulls a few seeds from the collected fruit with a pair of tweezers and puts them in a small container. After storing the container on a shelf in the lab, he grabs another empty container and his tweezers. He exits the building.

EXT. COLONY

Carmichael walks through the colony with a purpose. His destination: the agricultural district in the center of the colony. From a distance, it doesn't look too great. Through the fence, he can see how wild it has grown. Much of it is blanketed by a bunch of tall grass standing almost four feet into the air. The apple trees planted seven years ago have become scraggly and twisted. Their branches getting intertwined and tangled with each other. He comes up to the fence, and crouches down to see if he can squeeze through underneath.

VOICE

What the hell do you think you're doing?

Carmichael turns around to see Spunkmeyer standing behind him.

CARMICHAEL

Oh, you know, my job.

SPUNKMEYER

The agricultural district is off limits. Commander's orders. Anything could be living in that tall grass.

CARMICHAEL

And how long is Amanda going to keep it off limits, huh? She going to let us all starve to death first?

SPUNKMEYER

Don't be ridiculous. We've got plenty of food rations.

CARMICHAEL

For now, maybe. How long do you think that's going to last?

SPUNKMEYER

It'll last long enough as long as everyone follows orders. Get out of here, Carmichael.

Spunkmeyer shoves Carmichael away from the fence.

CARMICHAEL

Alright, alright, I'm going.

Carmichael walks past Spunkmeyer, bumping him on the shoulder on his walk out. Spunkmeyer takes one last look at the tall grass on the other side of the fence before walking away.

CLOSE

Inside the tall grass, something peeks its eye through, looking inside the colony.

EXT. JUNGLE

A rover carrying several people shows up. Inside are Jake, Ramirez, Greg, and Connor. In front of them is Sam and Amanda, who are both sitting in their parked rover. Jake pulls off to the side and parks.

AMANDA

Did you bring the climbing gear I asked for?

Greg holds up several harnesses and bundles of rope.

GREG

Yup.

Everyone climbs out of the two rovers.

GREG

So, what exactly is going on here?

AMANDA

You'll find out in a second, but as usual, I want you to guys to keep this quiet.

Amanda motions for everyone to follow her as she walks off. She leads everyone to the base of a tree.

GREG

So, uh... we're climbing a tree.

AMANDA

More or less. Whoever climbs up will need to carry up some rope and then throw it down for the rest of us.

SAM

I'll do it.

AMANDA

Well hold on, maybe someon-

Greg just tosses the rope to Sam, who begins climbing the tree immediately. In no time, he disappears into the leaves.

CONNOR

Well, at least he's good at something.

AMANDA

(Up to Sam)

Taggart, are you close?

In response to her question, he chucks a rope down.

SAM

(From above)

You guys need to get up here!

CUT

EXT. OLD TREE FORT

Amanda climbs the rope up to the top. All the way up, is a very old but decently large structure of wooden shelters and bridges. Sam is standing up against one of the walls, as it's the safest spot.

SAM

Watch your step. This place is falling apart.

Amanda carefully steps over to Sam's position. Everyone else begins climbing up.

GREG

Geez, this place looks horrible. If you wanted to die, there's better ways than this.

AMANDA

(To Greg)

This "place" could hold the answers of what happened to the original colonists. This structure is definitely several years old.

Amanda turns to the rest of the group.

AMANDA

(To everyone)

We need to find some places to set up safety lines. Everyone get looking, but be careful.

Everyone scatters off in different directions as cautiously as they can be, shimmying along the walls and gripping anything they can that looks sturdy.

CUT

Sam wanders into an enclosed room. Inside are several sheets with drawings and writing on them. One of them is very clearly a map of the area. Sam creaks over to it and brushes the dirt off. On the map is a green picture of the tree fort labeled with text saying "current home." Also on the map is a red circled location labeled as "potential new dwellings." The red circled location is actually pretty close, at least according to the map. It appears to be a cave at a nearby rock formation. Sam excitedly pokes his head out of the doorway to the room.

SAM

Amanda! Amanda get over here I found something!

Amanda hears him, and carefully steps over to and inside the room Sam is in. She sees the map.

SAM

Potential new dwellings, right there! Look how close it is to us right now, it's only a few clicks or whatever you call it away. We could hop in the rover and check it out in no time!

Amanda looks at a smartwatch on her wrist.

AMANDA

I don't know, we've only got two hours before it gets dark out.

SAM

Two hours? We could check the place out in less than 30 minutes!

AMANDA

No way, we can't just waltz in there, we would need to carefully sneak our way over there from a distance, just to make sure it's all clear.

SAM

But what if-

AMANDA

No. If that's the home of your "friend" from a few nights ago who almost killed you with a knife, then your fate will be a lot worse than a night on a medical table. Is that what you want?

SAM

Well… no… but if that ends up being the home of my attacker, then we can actually find something out about what's going on if we could catch him or something. I think that's worth the risk. We'll never truly be able to defend the colony until we know exactly who we're up against.

Amanda stays quiet, thinking over what Sam is proposing.

SAM

I mean, I could always just spill the beans to everyone else about what we've seen so far.

Amanda get visibly angry, but before she can reply, Greg shows up and interrupts her.

GREG

(Jokingly)

Beans? What kind of beans would you guys happen to be talking about?

AMANDA

It's none of your concern, Fraser.

GREG

I mean, are you sure?

AMANDA

Fraser, just shut up and get those safety lines set up.

Amanda turns to Sam.

AMANDA

(Still to Greg)

As for me and Taggart, we're going on a quick scouting mission.

Sam grins but Amanda grabs him and drags him out of the room. They descend down to the rovers, get into the one that belongs to Amanda, and drive off without uttering a single word.

EXT. JUNGLE

After several minutes of driving, Amanda speaks up.

AMANDA

Taggart?

SAM

Yes?

AMANDA

You've been a real liability to this entire mission. You may have saved my life that first night, but what you're forcing me to do is probably going to end up getting me killed today. In my book, that makes you a real son of a bitch.

Sam isn't able to come up with any kind of reply, so he kind of just sits there starts staring out of the rover in silence.

EXT. ROCK FORMATION

Eventually, the rover begins to near the location of the cave. Amanda starts going really slow with the rover, keeping an eye out for more potential land mines. As Amanda pays close attention to the ground, a loud pop followed by sparks emanating from the hood of the rover makes her jump. It only takes a second for her to realize the cause: gunfire. Suddenly, more gunshots begin to come from the jungle, many of them hitting the rover.

AMANDA

Damn it, Taggart! What the hell did I tell you!

SAM

Yeah! I was wrong, you were right! Just get us out of here!

Amanda puts the rover in reverse and flies backward, before turning the wheel. As she swings the car around to the other direction, Sam holds on for dear life. Another gunshot is heard halfway through the swerve. Time seems to slow down for a second as the bullet hits Sam in the side, causing him to lose his grip and slide out of the rover, the momentum flinging him several feet outside.

AMANDA

Taggart!

Amanda finishes the swerve, and has to make a split-second decision, retreat, or die trying to save Sam. Not knowing what to do, she just presses down on the gas and zooms the car away. The gunfire stops and Amanda makes it a decent distance away when she realizes what she just did, prompting her to slam on the brakes and turn around. She speeds back to where Sam fell out of the rover, only to find that he is missing. She looks up through the canopy of trees to see that the sun is setting. Having no choice, she turns around and leaves once again.

EXT. JUNGLE, EVENING

Above the canopy of trees, the sky glows a brilliant orange as the sun is dragged beneath the horizon. Beneath the trees, Amanda races through the darkening jungle, flipping on her headlights.

AMANDA

(Into Comm)

Ramirez, Fraser, whoever's at the tree fort, get down here! We've got a situation!

EXT. TREE FORT BASE

At the base of the tree fort, Greg, Ramirez, Jake, and Connor are all gearing up and checking their weapons. Amanda pulls up to them from out of the jungle. Amanda motions for them to quickly get in.

AMANDA

Come on! We've got to hurry before it gets completely dark!

GREG

Hey, where's Sam?

AMANDA

Why do you think I need you guys to hurry up and get in here?

GREG

He's in danger again? Shit!

Everyone quickly runs over and climbs into Amanda's rover. Amanda hits the gas just as everyone climbs in and the rover speeds off into the jungle again.

INT. CAVE HIDEOUT

FADE IN FROM BLACK

Sam wakes up in a dark, cold cave to the sound of metal scraping against stone. Sam, evidently having been knocked out from his fall out of the rover, is slightly out of it. He tries to look around and get an idea of his current situation. Immediately, he can feel his hands tied up above his head. Craning his neck, he sees old scratchy rope tied around his wrists, and looped through a small alcove of rock on the wall. He tugs at it but it only digs into his skin. Wincing from the friction, he looks around the cave for the source of the scraping noise. It doesn't take long for him to see the silhouette of a person sitting on a makeshift seat, back turned to him, and sharpening a knife on a rock. The figure turns its head towards Sam. Without being able to see the figure's face or anything, Sam can still feel the person grinning at him with sadistic glee.

CAPTOR

Aha, you're finally awake!

The figure sets the rock down and picks up a lantern off the ground near the base of the seat. They pull out a lighter and ignite the inside of the lamp. The light causes Sam to squint, and the person picks the lamp up and puts it in front of their face before they get up and walk over to Sam. As the person approaches, Sam tries to make out their face. Eventually, they lower the lantern as they get close and Sam is able to see his captor.

CLOSE

The person's face is grimy and covered in dirt. Sam notices several things right away. First, are the person's eyes, which are crazed and sadistic looking, like a kid who just got a new toy to play with. Second, is the yellowed teeth within the person's grinning mouth. Thirdly, is a massive scar across the person's forehead, which is only slightly obscured by very unkempt hair.

The thing that stood out the most to Sam, was that under the dirt of the person's incredibly worn out clothes, is a small patch that reads "Phoenix."

CAPTOR

I was beginning to think I'd never get to talk to any of you newcomers, heh heh…

SAM

Wha- who are you?

CAPTOR

A ghost, forced to rot out here in this hellhole by that bastard Taylor and his damn deputy, Shannon.

Sam just kind of looks at his captor, confused. The captor smiles and laughs in response.

CAPTOR

But if you want, you can call me Dennis.

Dennis laughs once again like a psychopath. Sam eyes the combat knife in Dennis' hand. Dennis takes notice, and stops laughing. He holds the knife up to Sam's face.

DENNIS

Like the knife? I do too… well, not as much as the one I stabbed in your side the other night. Speaking of which, you didn't happen to bring that with you when we kidnapped you, did you?

SAM

You, you're the one who was in the med lab the other night?

DENNIS

Heh. Yep, that was me. Really surprised you survived getting stabbed, especially with that chem fluid that got in your bloodstream; but I guess your buddies got the power up again in time to save you.

SAM

Why? Why did you attack the colony and kidnap me?

DENNIS

Colony? What colony? Are you talking about that heaping pile of junk, slowly being eaten away by the surrounding environment?

Dennis crouches down to meet Sam at eye level.

DENNIS

As for why we kidnapped you, well… my boss wants some information from someone from the group of newcomers.

Dennis stands back up.

DENNIS

He said I'm not allowed to outright kill you, unfortunately.

Dennis slaps the blade of the knife onto the palm of his hand.

DENNIS (CONT'D)

At least, not until I've extracted every last bit of information I can out of you.

Dennis brings his knife and puts it up against Sam's neck, causing Sam to lean back in an attempt to avoid getting cut.

DENNIS

(Crazed grin)

So, how's about we get started?

EXT. COLONY, DUSK

With the cloak of darkness falling upon the colony, people are starting to go inside their houses. The few who must remain outside, are all guarding their posts, but not all of them are exactly doing their jobs well.

CUT

Guarding the supply carts inside the colony, are Adams and Bailey, the same guards as the first night. Bailey is slouched against the side of a supply cart, eating protein squares, while Adams looks at him with disgust.

ADAMS

You've been eating protein squares every night since we got these jobs when you're not supposed to! You're such a pig!

BAILEY

Hey! I'm only half pig!

ADAMS

(rolling his eyes)

Stop it or we're both going to get in trouble!

BAILEY

I don't tell you how to live your life!

ADAMS

What?

BAILEY

It's just a few protein squares, we're not going to run out of food just because I eat a few!

ADAMS

Three packs of squares every night is a bit more than a few!

Meanwhile, some kind of creature is creeping through the colony.

P.O.V. OF CREATURE

While hiding behind a bush that's erupted from the cracked walkway on the ground, the mysterious creature sets its eyes right on the supply cart.

CUT

BAILEY

I beg to differ!

Adams gets angry and runs over to Bailey, trying to snatch the protein square package out of Bailey's hands. Bailey steps back and runs off. Adams chases after him.

ADAMS

You can't have all the food you fat slob!

P.O.V. OF CREATURE

With the two guards gone, the creature gives a slight yelp and runs over to the cart, climbing up it and into the back where the rations are kept.

CUT

Adams and Bailey are wrestling over the package of protein squares. Adams manages to rip them out of Bailey's hands and runs off, back to the cart. Bailey picks himself up off the ground and runs after him.

CUT

Adams runs back over to the cart, only to hear a strange crackling coming from the other end of the cart. He waits for a second. Bailey catches up and stops next to Adams. He snatches the protein package away again but before he can run off again, Adams grabs him by the arm.

ADAMS

Hey, do you hear that?

BAILEY

What?

Adams points and Bailey cranes his neck to try and see the spot on the other end of the cart that Adams is pointing at.

BAILEY

Yeah, what is it?

ADAMS

I don't know, but I don't like it.

Adams draws his pistol and brings it up in front of him as he and Bailey slowly walk towards the end of the cart. They turn the corner, only to find a bunch of Gallusaurs eating all the food in the cart. Bailey drops the package in his hands, and as it hits the ground, Adams opens fire. The dinosaurs panic and run off, back towards the agricultural district in the colony where they came from. Adams looks into the cart to see the damage, only to find they ate or contaminated pretty much all the food in the cart.

ADAMS

(To Bailey)

Guess you were wrong, we are going to run out of food…

EXT. JUNGLE

AMANDA races along through the jungle as everyone in the rover holds on for dear life.

GREG

Where are we going? Is this where you lost Sam?

AMANDA

He fell out of the rover around here, but I've got a hunch he's inside the cave we were headed to investigate.

GREG

Sam just fell out of the rover and you couldn't pick him up right away? What aren't you telling us?

Amanda sighs, and stops the rover.

AMANDA

Everyone, get out. We're almost there anyways.

Amanda gets out of the driver's seat, with a somber mood. Everyone else hurriedly jumps out of their seats, eager to see what she has to say.

AMANDA

I might as well tell you all the truth, as it was bound to come out sometime.

She pauses and looks down, taking a deep breath before looking back up at everyone else.

AMANDA

We're not alone out here.

GREG

What?

AMANDA

There's people living out here in this jungle, and they've shown hostility towards us several times. That first night when I went out into the jungle wasn't some sporadic scouting mission, as many of you in the colony probably suspected, it was a hunt to find a person that Taggart spotted outside the colony.

CONNOR

Jesus, I knew something was up.

Everyone stays quiet, thinking the same thing that Connor just said. All the suspicious happenings and orders over their time here, could all be attributed to the existence of outsiders.

AMANDA

Taggart and I had a few encounters out in the jungle that almost ended with us dying. We wanted to come to this previously inhabited cave to look for clues as to who we're up against, but on the drive over, we were ambushed. Sam took a bullet and fell out of the car. It all happened so fast, but he was gone by the time I came back around to get him, probably dragged off by whoever lives out here.

RAMIREZ

Where'd the bullet hit him? Is he at risk of bleeding out?

CONNOR

Yeah! Why should we risk our lives to save him when there's a good chance he's already dead?

AMANDA

Because it's our duty. We don't leave people behind!

CONNOR

Yeah, sure we don't, which is why we've gotta' go save your boyfriend, huh?

Amanda gets pissed at Connor for his remark. Without thinking, she punches him right across the face, causing him to stumble backwards. Connor puts his hand over his now bleeding nose, and looks up in disbelief at Amanda.

CONNOR

Christ, you've gone insane!

Everyone's eyes are on Amanda, as she realizes what she's just done. Amanda looks down at her hands, seeing that Connor's blood is on the one that hit him. Without looking up, she responds.

AMANDA

(Insecure)

All of you, get in the rover and leave before any of the wildlife smells the blood. I'll handle this on my own.

GREG

You sure?

AMANDA

Yeah, yeah, just go.

Connor turns around and gets in the rover, fed up. Ramirez turns to follow him, not approving of either his or Amanda's actions, but knowing she has a patient to look after. Greg and Jake turn and walk over to the rover hesitantly. They all get in, and they hesitate once again, before turning on the rover the driving off into the night. Amanda stands and watches the headlights fade into the darkness.

INT. CAVE HIDEOUT

Sam screams in pain as Dennis slices him with his knife, leaving gashes all along his arms and legs. Dennis is obviously enjoying torturing the hell out of Sam.

DENNIS

What's wrong, boy? It's nothing your fancy supply of future medicine can't fix!

Dennis sees Sam bleeding all over.

DENNIS

Don't worry though, you won't bleed out here, I won't let you.

Dennis walks over to a pile of supplies in the corner, and grabs a bag made out of some kind of dinosaur hide. He reaches inside and pulls out some kind of powder.

DENNIS

You see this powder? It's naturally occurring and highly flammable. I don't know if you've ever had to get a wound cauterized before, but… I can tell you it's quite the experience!

Dennis chuckles and rubs the powder all in Sam's wounds. He then pulls out the lighter from earlier and ignites the powder. Sam's cries of pain bounce all throughout the cave.

EXT. JUNGLE

Amanda washes her hands off in a tiny creek, and rubs mud and stink leaves all over her clothes and skin, until she's satisfied that her scent has been sufficiently masked. She looks down into the creek, and the running water surfaces a memory she had.

FADE

INT. MILITARY RECREATION ROOMS, FLASHBACK

Amanda is standing in a medium sized room, staring at a fish tank that's leaning against the wall. Around the room, are bookshelves, and seats for people to read in. The room is very quiet, until a voice breaks the silence.

LOGAN

We're given some time to loosen up and have fun before the operation, and you pick the most boring room to spend your time in?

Amanda turns around, startled by the sudden noise.

AMANDA

Jesus, Logan, you scared the hell out of me.

LOGAN

Heh, sorry. What're you doing in here? Wouldn't you rather spend time in the sports room playing volleyball or something?

Amanda smiles, and turns back around towards the fish tank.

AMANDA

No, I'd rather get some time away from everyone else.

LOGAN

(Smiling)

Well, if that's the case, I'll just head back to the arcade room and stop bothering you.

Logan begins to slowly walk out of the room.

AMANDA

Actually, can you stay for a bit?

Logan stops, and walks back over to Amanda.

LOGAN

(Playfully)

Well, if you really want me to.

He stands right next to her and watches the fish tank just a she does.

AMANDA

Back in the day, before Earth was like it is today, people apparently used to go out and catch fish using worms and stuff as bait. People would do it all the time, just for fun. Sometimes though, people would eat the fish they caught, since they weren't filled with chemicals.

LOGAN

Well, it's a shame I'll never get to be a fisherman myself. I hear it was pretty manly, back then.

AMANDA

There's another thing people used to do sometimes after catching fish, for luck.

LOGAN

What?

Amanda kisses Logan on the lips. He's surprised at first, but quickly eases into the situation and embraces it. They finish kissing, and the both of them smile.

AMANDA

For luck…

FADE

EXT. JUNGLE

Amanda snaps back to reality, and picks up her rifle. She heads off into the jungle, with a purpose. After a short time, she finds the entrance to the cave she was looking for. She enters it, vanishing into the darkness.

INT. CAVE

Sam is weak from all the torture, unable to even lift his head up from the dangling position it is in. Dennis just smiles like a madman.

DENNIS

Now, tell me, how'd you all make it back to the past if the portal was destroyed? The word around town, at least back when that bastard Shannon snuck through the terminus, was that hope plaza was blown to smithereens. So, did the good folks in the future rebuild the portal or something? You all couldn't bear to live in that dirty old future, could you?

Dennis wipes at the scar on his forehead.

DENNIS

Well, lucky for you guys. I would do anything to get back. I've got a fortune from all my mercenary jobs over the years sitting back home. Can't exactly spend it out here, can I?

Dennis stops talking when he hears some kind of scraping noise coming from the entrance of the cave. Sam perks his head up, hoping that it's Amanda, coming to rescue him.

CUT

Amanda cautiously peeks her way around corners as she makes her way deeper into the cave. Rifle raised, finger on the trigger.

CUT

Dennis, deciding to go investigate. Gets up and draws a pistol that was in his holster. He walks towards the source of the noise. Turning the corner and going out of sight from Sam.

CUT

Amanda is deep into the cave. The light from the entrance is almost completely gone. She puts on a pair of night vision goggles that were strapped to her utility belt. As she gets further into the cave, she begins to hear scuffling in front of her. She reaches another turn, and gets up against the corner, before the turn.

CUT

Dennis also reaches a corner that makes him weary. He also backs up against a corner. He prepares himself to turn around it, ready to fire.

CUT

Amanda takes a deep breath, and finally turns the corner. Instead of being met with the barrel of a gun, or another human being, for that matter, she is met with the carcass of some dead dinosaur. The noise in front of her, was caused by many small chicken sized dinosaurs, who are feasting upon the carcass. Behind the corpse is a dead end. This isn't the cave where Sam is being held captive.

INT. RESEARCH LABORATORY

Carmichael is once again looking at the corpse of the dead centipede, scanning it with some kind of futuristic device he's holding. He is clearly trying to concentrate, but some shouting coming from outside is getting in his way. Carmichael gets fed up, and drops the device he was holding and storms outside to see what all the shouting is about.

EXT. COLONY

Outside, Spunkmeyer is yelling at Adams and Bailey.

SPUNKMEYER

(yelling)

What do you mean they snuck up on the cart? You're supposed to be out here guarding it!

Carmichael walks over, seeing the source of the shouting.

CARMICHAEL

Hey!

Everyone stops arguing and looks over at him.

CARMICHAEL

What's going on over here? I'm trying to do some important research!

SPUNKMEYER

Get over here and have a look for yourself.

Spunkmeyer points at the food compartment of the cart. Carmichael walks over to the cart, and sees the damage to the food rations.

CARMICHAEL

(Smartass tone)

Oh, I understand now. The non-renewable supply of food ran out prematurely. Yes, this is quite the issue.

SPUNKMEYER

Oh, don't give me that shit right now. I need to find a way to fix this. What I don't need, is for you to be telling me that "you told me so."

CARMICHAEL

Look, all you have to do, is go get some food from the one place around here where there's plenty of free food: the agricultural district.

SPUNKMEYER

Oh no no. That place is almost as wild as the jungles outside the colony. There's a decent chance those infernal lizards came from there in the first place.

CARMICHAEL

Well, it's your choice. I'm not going to sit here and tell you how to run your colony, even if, you know, the one thing you can pay your employees with has been depleted.

Carmichael starts to walk off, and Spunkmeyer looks down at the ground, conflicted from what he's been told.

SPUNKMEYER

Alright, Carmichael, we'll do this your way. We're going into the agricultural district, tonight.

Carmichael stops and turns around, smiling.

CARMICHAEL

Splendid! Let me just grab a few things first.

Carmichael runs off.

SPUNKMEYER

Adams, Bailey, come with me. You two got us all into this mess in the first place.

The three of them run after Carmichael.

INT. CAVE HIDEOUT

While Dennis is gone, Sam tries to pull his hands free of the rope tying him to the wall, but the rope only digs into his wrists. Despite the pain, Sam keeps trying. Footsteps can be heard returning into the room. Dennis enters.

DENNIS

(Looking away from Sam)

I'll admit that the idea of your buddies looking for you has made me a bit jumpy. I go to investigate a noise coming from the entrance to the cave, only to find it's from some leaves that the wind carried in.

Dennis looks over at Sam, seeing him trying to pull himself free of the rope. Dennis chuckles at the futile effort.

DENNIS

Heh heh, trying to escape, little doggy? Go ahead, you're only going to add more pain into this torture experience.

Dennis pulls his knife back out and walks over to Sam, putting it up to Sam's throat.

DENNIS

Now, let's get back to business. Who sent you back in time? Who's that commander of yours, you know, the pretty one?

SAM

She's someone who's going to find me, and you can bet she's going to put a bullet in your brain when she does.

Dennis laughs.

DENNIS

(Sarcastic)

Oh yeah, sure, she'll find you, just like how she found her way back that first night you guys were here. Yep, she's real good at surviving nights in the jungle. Yeah, you've got nothing to worry about, she'll find you in no time.

EXT. JUNGLE

Amanda exits the cave she was just in, and decides to sit down and rest outside the entrance. She looks out at the stars in the sky.

FADE

EXT. CHINESE MILITARY LAB BUILDING, FLASHBACK

The stars in the sky are mostly obscured by smog. Only a few of the brightest are able to peek through.

PAN DOWN

We see a large concrete building with two floors in the center of a massive complex. Around the complex is a massive fence, with guard towers and searchlights at every corner. On the roof of the building is a helipad, and surrounding the edges of the roof are some concrete railings. Suddenly, a grappling hook flies up and catches on the railing.

ANGLE DOWN

On the ground is a squad of soldiers, all clad in dark stealth uniforms. One of them is holding the grappling gun that the hook is attached to via a wire. Commanding the squad is Amanda, and by her side is Logan.

AMANDA

Secure the escape line.

The person holding the grappling gun ties the wire down to a post, making the line taught, and detaches the grappling gun from the wire. Amanda reaches into her pocket and pulls out a data storage card.

AMANDA

Brierley, take the intel and ascend to the roof first.

The person who set up the grappling hook, takes the card and puts an ascension device around the wire. Pressing on, the soldier slides up the wire to the roof. Amanda begins telling others in her squad to do the same, until only her and Logan are left on the ground.

LOGAN

Pretty clean getaway, huh?

Suddenly, alarms start going off all around the complex.

LOGAN

Guess I spoke too soon.

AMANDA

Logan, get up to the roof. I'll be right behind you.

Logan looks up the wire, and then back to Amanda.

LOGAN

Nah, ladies first. I'll cover you.

AMANDA

Suit yourself.

Amanda attaches her ascension tool, and begins to climb the wire. Logan starts to open up his ascender, but is interrupted by screaming coming from across the complex. Logan looks behind, seeing that several base guards have found their position.

LOGAN

Shit.

The guards begin running towards him. Logan un-shoulders his rifle, just in time for the guards to begin firing. Several bullets fly at Amanda as she ascends up the building, but she manages to wiggle out of the way just in time. Logan returns fire at the guards. The evac helicopter for Amanda's squad arrives, and hovers over the roof of the building. Amanda reaches the top and looks over the railing, down at Logan.

AMANDA

Logan, hurry and get up here!

Logan quickly shoulders his rifle and attaches his ascender to the wire. He begins to slide up the building, bullets still flying at him. He makes it about halfway up, before one of the bullets manages to hit him right in the head, flying right through his helmet and killing him instantly. He goes limp and drops fifty feet to the ground. His ascender climbs to the top without him on it.

AMANDA

Logan! NO!

The guards now focus all of their fire at Amanda, forcing her to duck behind the concrete railing for cover. She crawls her way over to the helicopter and boards it, next to the rest of her squad. The helicopter takes off, flying over the compound. Amanda looks as the building shrinks into the distance, tears in her eyes.

FADE

EXT. JUNGLE

Amanda looks down from the stars, and buries her face in her arms, stricken with grief and regret.

EXT. RESEARCH LABORATORY

Outside the door to the lab, Spunkmeyer waits with Adams and Bailey. Finally, after several minutes, Carmichael comes back out with a headlamp on and a satchel strapped to his side.

CARMICHAEL

Alright, I'm ready, but what about you?

SPUNKMEYER

We're all ready, let's get going before anyone realizes the food is gone.

CARMICHAEL

Oh no you're not. All you guys have are handguns. We're going to need a lot more firepower than that.

SPUNKMEYER

Well, I guess that's true.

EXT. RANDOM COLONY HOUSE

Spunkmeyer knocks on the door to a house. Someone answers. It's Evans, with a flashlight in hand and looking seriously tired.

EVANS

(Groggily)

What do you people want at this ungodly hour? I've already done my guard duty shift. Leave me alone.

SPUNKMEYER

Sorry to disturb you, but you're the weapons expert we brought along from 2156, and well… we need to borrow some weapons.

EVANS

Yeah, no, I'm not giving any weapons away at this hour, especially not when it's on some random whim like this, a random whim I won't be supervising my weapons on.

CARMICHAEL

Well, guess you're going to have to come along if you don't want people to use your weapons without supervision.

EVANS

Yeah, no thanks. I'd rather get a good night's sleep for once in my-

Evans turns around, shining the flashlight into his house. The light reveals a foot-long prehistoric cockroach in the house. Evans screams in surprise, and the roach retreats underneath a moldy couch. Evans turns back to Spunkmeyer and Carmichael.

EVANS

You know what, I think I could use some fresh air anyways. Let me just grab my weapons really quick.

Evans runs inside and quickly runs back out with a bag of guns and some ammo. He passes guns out to Spunkmeyer, Adams, and Bailey, before taking one for himself. Everyone begins to walk away, and Evans follows them out.

EVANS

I hate bugs.

EXT. COLONY, NIGHT

Spunkmeyer, Carmichael, Adams, Bailey, and Evans all gather outside the fence to the agricultural district; headlamps on, and weapons loaded. Spunkmeyer unsheathes a large machete.

SPUNKMEYER

So, you're saying we should be checking out the apple orchard first, right?

CARMICHAEL

It's the easiest thing to find out in that tangle of tall grass. Everything else is probably buried in weeds at this point in time.

Carmichael crawls through a hole in the fence into the tall grass on the other side.

CARMICHAEL

Besides, I could go for some apple pie right about now.

Everyone follows Carmichael into the tall grass.

EXT. AGRICULTURAL DISTRICT, NIGHT

The ragtag group makes their way through the tall grass. Spunkmeyer chops away with the machete he brought along, clearing a bit of a path in the tall grass. Behind him, Adams and Bailey shiver with fear.

BAILEY

Oh god, this is it, the dinosaurs are going to pick us off one by one, just like in the movies!

ADAMS

Qu-quit crying, you co- coward. You got us into this mess, in the fir- first place.

Over the dark horizon, the dark silhouettes of the unruly apple trees get closer.

SPUNKMEYER

Almost there, everyone.

The sound of rustling grass can be heard in the distance occasionally, making everyone tense. Finally, after a very unnerving walk, they all reach the apple trees. Carmichael takes some samples, and pulls some apples off the branches, while everyone else keeps watch.

CARMICHAEL

Well, we're in luck, the apples are in perfect shape. Kept safe from predatory insects by a species of beetle that the colonists introduced over here.

EVANS

Ugh, bugs.

SPUNKMEYER

So, is that all? We're just going to have to survive off apples for the duration of our time here?

CARMICHAEL

Of course not, there's other food growing out here underneath all this grass. We'll have to get people to uncover it all later.

The grass around the trees starts to rustle, as several things move around in it, circling the group.

EVANS

Shit, looks like we're going to have company.

Bailey and Adams shakily raise their guns, as does everyone else. Something bursts out of the grass, and everyone opens fire.

INT. CAVE HIDEOUT

Dennis punches Sam across the face.

DENNIS

Give up, boy, you're never getting out of here! Just tell me what I want to know and I'll give you a merciful end!

Sam still says nothing.

DENNIS

What's it going to take, kid? Do I need to get some of your buddies in here too? Huh?! I'll gut them too if you don't want to give me any answers!

Sam struggles against the rope, and miraculously, it snaps off his wrists, letting Sam free. Dennis' eyes widen in surprise, but he isn't able to react quick enough to stop Sam from tackling him to the ground. Sam begins to punch at him in pure rage, but it doesn't take long for Dennis to regain his composure and fight back. Sam, even when fighting off of pure rage, isn't good enough to fight an experienced soldier like Dennis, who quickly overpowers Sam and flips the pin on him, placing his knee firmly on Sam's throat, choking him. Running low on air, Sam notices the pistol holstered at Dennis' side, and quickly makes a grab for it. Dennis notices and also tries to grab it, but not before Sam does. Sam fires a shot, but Dennis slaps it away in time for the shot to miss. The gun flies out of Sam's hand, and lands on the ground several feet away.

EXT. JUNGLE

Outside, Amanda hears a gunshot echo through the jungle, and lifts her head up from her arms. She picks up her rifle and makes her way in the direction the sound came from.

INT. CAVE HIDEOUT

Sam and Dennis' ears are both ringing, and Dennis loses balance, allowing Sam to shove him off. Dennis falls to the ground on his back, and Sam dives for the gun. Dennis gets back up as Sam grabs the gun and points it at him. Dennis stops in his tracks.

DENNIS

My my, looks like you've managed to turn the tables on me.

SAM

That's right, you bastard. This is how it's going to go: I'm taking you prisoner back to the colony, so you can get a taste of your own sick medicine.

DENNIS

That's a very bold threat, kid, but the threat assumes that you'll be able to take me alive!

Dennis takes off running out towards the entrance to the cave. Sam shoots at him but misses every shot. Wanting to salvage the situation, Sam gives chase.

EXT. CAVE HIDEOUT, NIGHT

Dennis runs out of the cave, with Sam right behind him, firing off several shots.

DENNIS

Run, run, as fast as you can! Hahahaha!

Sam keeps right on Dennis' tail.

EXT. JUNGLE

Amanda makes her way through the foliage, when all of a sudden, she hears more gunshots. She takes cover behind a tree trunk, and peeks around at where it came from. She hears someone running towards her. A few seconds later, Dennis bursts through the foliage, running right past her before she can even react. She walks out from behind the trunk, staring at where Dennis went after running past her. All of a sudden, she hears more running, and turns around. Sam comes bounding out of the foliage, and knocks Amanda over, but keeps running. Amanda looks up to see Sam as he runs past her too.

AMANDA

Sam!

She gets back up and chases after him.

CUT

Sam catches up with Dennis again, and starts to open fire. The shots all miss, except for the last one, which hits Dennis right in the leg, causing him to trip and fall. Sam runs over to him and pins him to the ground with his foot. With a gun pointed right at his head, Dennis smiles.

DENNIS

Come on, kid, we both know you won't pull that trigger. You don't have the balls.

Sam pulls the trigger, only for the gun to click, empty. Dennis tries to wrestle Sam off, but Amanda runs into the scene, killing his hope of escape.

AMANDA

Oh my god, you're alive Taggart!

(Looking at Dennis)

Who's he?

SAM

The bastard who's been torturing me for the past few hours. He's one of the outsiders.

AMANDA

An outsider?!

She looks at Dennis, and walks over to him and Sam.

AMANDA

Looks like we'll have to take him in then.

Amanda hits Dennis across the face with the butt of her rifle, knocking him out. Sam takes his foot off Dennis and stumbles over to a nearby tree. Leaning against the trunk, Sam starts to puke. Amanda goes over to check on him.

SAM

Oh god, I was so ready to kill him, and I would've if the gun hadn't been empty.

Sam tosses the gun to the ground.

SAM

He put me through so much pain...

AMANDA

Don't worry, it's all over now. I'll call a rover to come pick us up. We'll be back in no time, Sam.

Amanda gives Sam a smile.

FADE

EXT. TERRA NOVA PRISON

A rover pulls up, driven by a random guard. In the other seats of the car, sits Amanda and Sam, who have Dennis in cuffs. They escort him into the building.

INT. TERRA NOVA PRISON

They throw Dennis into a cell, and shut the door. Dennis gets up and bangs against the window on the door, screaming.

DENNIS

Don't celebrate just yet! My buddies will be here to break me out in no time! You'll see!

Amanda and Sam exit.

EXT. COLONY

Sam limps and Amanda helps him walk.

AMANDA

You're in pretty bad shape. Let's get you to the infirmary.

As they walk, they notice Spunkmeyer, Evans, Adams, and Bailey dragging some dead Gallusaurs into the colony, with Carmichael walking along behind them, dragging nothing and with a smirk on his face.

AMANDA

Spunkmeyer, what's going on here?

SPUNKMEYER

Well… we had a bit of an issue involving food shortages and Gallusaurs, but I think we've got that all sorted out, thanks to doctor Carmichael.

AMANDA

Well, I expect you to give me a full report, tomorrow.

SPUNKMEYER

Yes ma'am.

Amanda and Sam leave and continue on their way to the infirmary.

EXT. INFIRMARY

Amanda and Sam enter the infirmary through the front doors.

FADE

Several hours pass, and night turns into day. Sam exits the infirmary, alone, only to see tons of people walking around outside towards Taylor's building. Sam stops one person.

SAM

(To person)

Hey, where's everyone going?

PERSON

Didn't you hear? The commander has a very big announcement to make. It's supposed to start soon, and she told almost everyone to come hear it.

The person walks off, and Sam follows the crowds.

EXT. TAYLOR'S BUILDING, DAY

A large group has gathered outside the building, waiting for the mystery announcement to start. Sam finds a spot to stand just in time, as Amanda opens the door and walks out onto the balcony, grim faced and nervous. She begins speaking after a long hesitant pause.

AMANDA

All of you have been doing your duties these past few days, and for that, I am extremely grateful. You have done all that I've asked, and then some. Yet, I have not been the best commander I can be, and I have not been as truthful with all of you as I would have hoped. Please, take this news with the greatest understanding that you can, knowing that I only kept it hidden to dissuade potential panic from within all of you. Today, however, the truth comes out.

Amanda takes a deep breath.

AMANDA

(Cont'd)

This whole time we've been living out here, we have not been alone. Out in that jungle, are other people, people that are hostile to us and our mission. From the first night, they have worked to sabotage what we mean to rebuild.

The crowd erupts with tons of whispers and mutterings, before getting quiet again once Amanda begins to continue.

AMANDA

This disturbing news isn't all bad, however, as I am pleased to announce that we have finally captured one of these hostiles, and will soon begin interrogations to find out what's going on here, and what we're up against.

The crowd begins talking once again. Within the commotion, nobody notices a single soldier, standing still as a statue. On the soldier's armor are some dried bloodstains that appear to be several days old.

CLOSE

The soldier begins to move, unclipping a gas grenade from their belt.

AMANDA

(Cont'd)

Through this captive, we may finally know what happened to the colony. We may finally find out where the original colonists failed, and where we can succeed!

CLOSE

The soldier pulls the pin on the grenade, and tosses it into the crowd.

WIDE SHOT

The crowd erupts in screams of surprise as the grenade explodes, blanketing the meeting with a dark green gas. People start coughing and everyone tries to get away. People push and shove each other, as many people collapse to the ground, getting knocked out by the gas. Amanda jolts backwards and tries to cover her mouth and nose. She looks out at the crowd, her eyes stinging from the gas. She notices someone running out of the crowd, another grenade in hand. Amanda falls to the ground, and turns on her comm. She tries to choke out a message through it.

AMANDA

(Into comm)

Prison guards… look… out… someone… coming…

Amanda crawls out of the gas, and around to the stairs. She goes down them, and just lays on the ground once she reaches the bottom. After partially regaining her strength, she gets up, and waddles drunkenly out into the colony. Sam, having been decently far from where the gas grenade went off, is in decent shape and sees her. He runs over to her, and helps her out.

SAM

Hey! Take it easy!

AMANDA

The prison, we've got to get to the prison!

SAM

What? Why?

INT. TERRA NOVA PRISON

Sam and Amanda enter, only to find that the place has been ransacked. Both the guards stationed by Amanda are dead, with bullet holes in their heads. The door to the cell Dennis was being held in is wide open, and Dennis is nowhere to be found. Sam and Amanda exit the building.

EXT. TERRA NOVA PRISON

Making their way outside, Dennis is still nowhere to be found. Sam and Amanda just sit down on the ground in defeat, staring out at the colony fence, and the jungle beyond. They were so close to getting the answers they wanted, only for their only chance to have been swept away so easily. Amanda and Sam's comms both turn on, as they begin to receive a voice message.

DENNIS

(From comms)

Nice try, kid. We'll meet again.

Sam and Amanda look outwards into the jungle, swearing they can see several figures staring at them from the foliage.

THE END


	4. Episode 4: Leave

Return to Terra Nova

Episode 4

"Drop What You're Doing and Leave"

EXT. JUNGLE, SUNRISE

Over the canopy of trees, the sky glows red like blood. The sounds of the jungle are much louder than usual, as if all the wildlife knows something bad is coming. On the ground, a lone rover drives through the jungle, weaving around all the trees. Two soldiers sit in it. One driving while the other looks down at a plex.

DRIVER  
This is big, right? Like, we actually found something?

The second soldier is keeping his eyes glued to the screen, bewildered.

SECOND SOLDIER

Yes, even after the bombshell the commander dropped on us the other day, this has gotta be big.

ANGLE DOWN 

On the screen of the plex, is an image of Lucas' calculations on the rocks from season 1.

CUT

EXT. RESEARCH LABORATORY

Amanda knocks on the door to the lab, and Carmichael answers.

CARMICHAEL

(Annoyed)

What? Have you come to meddle with my research yet again?

AMANDA  
You got it.

Amanda let's herself in and hands a plex with pictures of the calculations on it to Carmichael. He just kinda looks at the pictures, confused.

CARMICHAEL

What are these supposed to be?

AMANDA  
I have no idea. I was hoping you'd have some answers for me.

Carmichael looks at them again, still unsure.

CARMICHAEL

Well, they're some kind of calculations, I can tell you that much. Where were these pictures taken?

AMANDA

There's a waterfall several clicks out from here. The scouts that found them said that they were scribbled all over the rocks around there. What you see in those pictures isn't even close to all of them.

CARMICHAEL

Well, these sure are complex. If I'm to decipher anything out of them, I'm going to need to head over there and check all of the drawings out. Just give me the coordinates and I'll be on my way.

AMANDA

Not so fast, you're not going alone.

CARMICHAEL

Yeah, no thanks, I don't need your help. You'll only get in my way.

AMANDA  
Too bad. You're the only scientist we brought along on this mission, so your safety is a high priority.

CARMICHAEL

(Sarcastic)

Gee, I'm flattered.

AMANDA  
You should be, because I can't afford to have you die on me. Your scientific knowledge helped alleviate the food crisis the other day. If anything else like that comes up, your help is going to be required.

CARMICHAEL

Listen here, girl, I know what I'm doing, unlike you. Your presence would only serve to muck up my work.

AMANDA

No Carmichael, you listen, I run a colony of more people than the amount of bugs you like to look at under a microscope, and only one of those people has the knowledge I need to solve scientific problems. Now, once we build the terminus and link up to the future, I can get more scientists here, and you'll be able to wander off into the jungle doing god knows what for all I care. Until then, however, you're under my thumb. Got it?

CARMICHAEL

(gritting his teeth)

Fine. We'll do it your way.

AMANDA  
Good.

Amanda starts walking out of the room, but stops and points to the dead centipede on the table.

AMANDA  
You've had that thing long enough, and it's beginning to smell even more foul than it did when I had it brought here. Get rid of it.

Amanda exits. Carmichael packs his things and begins to walk out too.

CARMICHAEL

(Muttering to himself)

Damn jarheads and their small brains.

INT. INFIRMARY

Sam enters the infirmary. It's been cleaned up quite a bit now that the power is back on, although there's still tons of junk stuffed out of the way in the background. Ramirez is working on a plex, and sees Sam enter.

RAMIREZ  
Ah, Taggart, you're just in time for your checkup.

SAM

I guess. I'm feeling pretty good though, you sure you still need to run those tests?

RAMIREZ  
Taggart, you've been injured more times than anyone else in this colony. I'm absolutely sure you need to take these health tests.

SAM

Well, alright.

RAMIREZ  
Just have a seat on any of the tables.

Sam does as she says. Ramirez pulls out a big needle, and begins wiping away at Sam's arm with an alcohol cloth. Before she can stick it in his arm, however, Greg enters the building, with a heavily bleeding hand.

GREG  
Hey doc, you got anything for this HUGE gash on my hand?

RAMIREZ

Jesus, what did you do?

GREG  
I was working a saw, fixing up my home, when all of a sudden, a bug flew on my face out of nowhere. I mean like, a big one. You were at outpost 1, you understand. Anyways, it scared the hell out of me, and when I jumped, my hand bumped the sawblade, and well, yeah.

RAMIREZ  
Ah hell.

SAM  
Does that mean I can go?

RAMIREZ

Actually, I could use your help stitching up your friend's hand.

EXT. WATERFALL

A rover pulls up to a steady and clear stream of water. The stream ends at a hole in the rock formation, turning into a waterfall. Inside of the rover is Amanda and Carmichael. Amanda gets out, and motions for Carmichael to follow her.

AMANDA  
This is as far as the rover can go. We'll have to climb down from here to get to the spot, that is, unless you'd rather jump.

CARMICHAEL

(Snarky)

Anything to get away from you.

CUT

Amanda and Carmichael scale down the wall, and jump off near the bottom. Amanda lands effortlessly, while Carmichael stumbles a bit as he reaches the bottom but manages to straighten up. The drawings on the bank of the river immediately catch Carmichael's attention, and he runs over to begin examining them all.

CARMICHAEL

Those scouts of yours weren't kidding! These drawings are all over the place!

Carmichael pulls out a futuristic camera and begins taking pictures of all the drawings.

AMANDA

So what do you make of them?

CARMICHAEL

Well… they're not your average everyday high school physics equations.

AMANDA  
What are they?

CARMICHAEL

Very advanced, possibly quantum physics, but I'm not sure what order they're supposed to go in or what their purpose is.

AMANDA

Can you figure them out?

CARMICHAEL

If you give me a few months, yeah.

AMANDA

Months?!

CARMICHAEL

Yeah, unless you've got a highly advanced supercomputer that can process tons of information at once.

Both Carmichael's and Amanda's eyes widen a second later when they come to a realization.

CARMICHAEL AND AMANDA

(In unison)

The eye!

CUT

Without further ado, the two of them speed off in Amanda's rover, content to find answers, but not realizing the unnatural stillness of the jungle around them.

INT. INFIRMARY

Ramirez counts how many vials there are in a cabinet. She gets a dissatisfied look on her face, and closes the cabinet.

RAMIREZ

Well Fraser, looks like we're gonna have to do this the old fashioned way.

GREG  
What do you mean?

RAMIREZ

We're low on medical sealant, and I can't waste our remaining supply on an injury as minor as this.

GREG

Minor?

RAMIREZ

I'm gonna have to stitch up your wound.

GREG  
You're gonna what?

Ramirez pulls out a rag from a nearby cabinet, as well as a bottle of clear liquid. She points at another cabinet near Sam.

RAMIREZ

Taggart, look in that cabinet for a needle and thread.

Sam does as she says and begins digging through the cabinet. After a few seconds, Sam pulls out a roll of thread, and needle, but it's a hypodermic needle.

RAMIREZ

Wrong kind of needle.

Sam puts the hypodermic one back and find the regular stitching needle. Ramirez puts the liquid from the bottle onto the rag. Sam comes over to Greg with the stitching supplies and Ramirez takes them. She then reaches into another drawer on the cabinet near her, and pulls out a belt. She hands it to Sam.

RAMIREZ

Tie that tight around his arm, stop the bleeding.

Sam ties it, and Ramirez begins to sterilize Greg's wound with the rag. Greg winces in pain.

RAMIREZ

It's only going to get worse from here, Fraser.

She puts the rag down and grabs the stitching kit. As she threads the needle, Greg starts to look uneasy.

GREG  
Can't you put me under for this or something?

RAMIREZ

Are you kidding me? It's just some stitching. In the past, people got stitches while awake, all the time.

Ramirez goes in with the needle.

INT. EYE CHAMBER

Amanda and Carmichael enter the room containing the eye. Amanda flips the switch to turn on the eye, and Carmichael quickly pulls the storage chip out of his camera. He puts it in the adapter on the eye seat, and the pictures appear on the eye.

CARMICHAEL

(To the eye)

Search pictures for mathematical equations.

The eye begins to scan the photos. The drawings in the pictures flash blue as the eye reads them off, and digitizes them into a readable format. Eventually, it gets done scanning all the pictures.

EYE VOICE

Scanning complete, would you like to evaluate these equations?

CARMICHAEL

Yes.

The eye begins to run through all the equations, quickly flashing through them all on the screen.

Eventually, it finishes, and prints off the answers to the equations on screen.

CARMICHAEL

Oh my god.

AMANDA  
What is it, what does it mean?

CARMICHAEL

These calculations, they're for the terminus. These are the equations that the phoenix group used to make the portal go both ways.

AMANDA  
Looks like Eric wasn't kidding.

CARMICHAEL

What are we supposed to do with these?

AMANDA  
Get rid of them.

CARMICHAEL  
What?

AMANDA  
From what Taggart told me, our enemies would give anything to return to the future.

CARMICHAEL

Well, maybe we should let them. If we do, they won't be our problem anymore.

AMANDA  
That's out of the question. They're too dangerous.

CARMICHAEL

And that's exactly why we should send them away.

AMANDA  
And what? Just throw them into the lap of everyone at the Lazarus facility? Let them know who, where, and what is running the effort in the future to re-establish a connection with Terra Nova? Do you want me to give them my father's address too?

CARMICHAEL  
Listen, we could just establish some kind of protocol with everyone on the other side at the facility, and they would be able to handle it.

AMANDA  
No. Our enemies are phoenix group mercenaries, killers for hire, who, in addition to having several years of combat training, have also been hardened from years of being trapped in a jungle and time where everything wants to eat you alive. They're sure as hell not safe, and they're sure as hell not sane. If they made it to the facility on the other side, who knows what could happen.

Before Carmichael can argue back at her, Amanda's comm turns on.

SPUNKMEYER

(From comm)

Hey, Amanda? I need you up here, we've got a pressing issue that we need to find a solution for.

Amanda sighs.

AMANDA  
(Into comm)

Alright, I'll head up.

Amanda glares at Carmichael one last time before leaving.

AMANDA

(Commanding)  
Delete them.

EXT. COLONY

As Amanda steps outside, she finds that the wind is really strong for some reason. Her hair blows all across her face as she walks over to the staircase leading to Taylor's office.

INT. TAYLOR'S OFFICE

The doors to the office are swinging wide open from the wind, Spunkmeyer sits inside, waiting for Amanda as she enters. The wind whistles through the cracks in the room with an impressive volume. Amanda and Spunkmeyer practically have to yell to hear each other over it.

AMANDA

(Yelling)  
Jesus Christ, that wind almost pushed me over!

SPUNKMEYER

(Also Yelling)  
That's part of the problem, and it's only going to get worse!

Spunkmeyer pulls out a plex.

SPUNKMEYER

(Yelling)

You know how only the environment sensor nodes that were closer to the colony are working?

AMANDA  
(Yelling)

Yeah?

SPUNKMEYER

(Yelling)

Well, since the ones that are further out are broken, they didn't catch what was coming.

Spunkmeyer shows Amanda a plex. On it is a large map of the area. From the coast, a large storm formation can be seen rolling in.

SPUNKMEYER

(Yelling)

It's a tropical storm, and a bad one! We gotta evacuate everyone from the colony, unless we want to lose a lot of our men!

AMANDA  
(Yelling)

Alright, got it.

Amanda switches on her comm.

INT. INFIRMARY

Ramirez cuts the excess thread off of Greg's hand.

RAMIREZ  
That's it, it's all done.

GREG

It still stings!

RAMIREZ

Yeah, it will for a while. Keep it clean, and you won't have to come in again to see me.

Over in the corner of the room, Sam is looking outside through a window.

SAM

Jeez, the wind outside right now is insane!

Suddenly, a branch from a tree swings off and into the window, cracking it and making Sam jump back. Sam's comm turns on, and it sound really loud and crackly at first, which makes Sam jump again, but then it adjusts so that it can be listened to.

AMANDA  
(From comm)

This is a colony wide emergency! Repeat, this is a colony wide emergency! A massive storm is rolling in from the coast! To ensure everyone's safety, we're going to immediately begin evacuating to outpost 1. Everyone get in line at the front gate. Those of you who have your own rovers, you have to help transport evacuees out of here. That means you, Fraser.

Greg groans a bit in the background and gets up off of the medical bench.

GREG  
Guess we should probably get going. Come on.

Greg exits the infirmary, with Sam and Ramirez following behind.

EXT. COMMAND CENTER

Amanda watches over the railing of the center as people from all over the colony begin to line up for the evacuation. Spunkmeyer comes out of Taylor's office behind her.

AMANDA  
(Yelling)

How long do you think it'll take to evac everyone?

SPUNKMEYER  
(Yelling)

No idea, my guess would be a few hours, assuming you were serious about loading everyone into cargo crates and towing them over to the outpost.

AMANDA  
(Yelling)

Whatever it takes to get everyone out of here. I just hope it isn't too late…

She looks over the crowd, as it increases in size.

AMANDA

Wait a minute, where's Carmichael?

INT. EYE ROOM

Carmichael sits in the chair, waiting in great tension. On the screen of the eye is a progress bar, displaying "COPYING: 95% Complete."

CARMICHAEL

Come on, come on!

The bar reaches 100% and Carmichael quickly rips out his storage chip from the eye. The timing couldn't have been closer for Carmichael, as he begins to hear footsteps heading into the eye room. Amanda enters, and Carmichael covertly slips the storage chip into his pocket.

AMANDA  
What are you still doing down here? We're evacuating the colony!

CARMICHAEL

I wanted to wait in safety from the wind outside. Is that too much to ask?

AMANDA  
Quit being a wimp, and get out there. The first transport is almost here, and you're on the list of primary evacuation personal.

CARMICHAEL

(Sarcastic)

I'm honored.

Amanda shoves him out the door. Once he's gone, she walks over to the eye, and wipes the data from the calculations, not knowing that Carmichael backed them up.

EXT. COLONY

Greg, Sam, and Ramirez all brave through the winds, until they finally reach Greg's house. His rover is parked right outside of his house.

GREG

There it is!

Greg hops into the driver's seat, and tries to start it up, but it does nothing. A small red battery light flashes on the dashboard.

GREG

Shit. The battery is dead.

RAMIREZ  
Do you have a spare?

GREG  
Uh, no.

Ramirez looks highly concerned.

GREG

You know, you and Sam should just go ahead and leave with the main evac convoy, it'll be safer that way. I'm gonna keep trying to see if I can get this thing juiced up.

RAMIREZ

Fraser, due to the circumstances, I'm obligated to watch over you as you recover from your injury. So I'm supposed to stay with you, whether you decide to die from repairing this stupid rover, or if you do the rational thing and head for the main evac convoy.

GREG

First thing you should know about me, Ramirez, is that I'm definitely not a very rational person.

Sam pipes into the conversation.

SAM

I'll stay behind too, surely there's something I can do to help you fix this rover?

GREG

I'm not too sure about that…

Greg opens up the hood of the rover.

CUT

At the front gate, Carmichael walks towards the evacuation rovers. The blue semi-cylinder storage containers that were sitting in the back of the colony are now being used to load up people. Carmichael walks out towards one, but stops when he notices the amount of people being loaded into a single container. Carmichael's palms begin to get sweaty, as he stands still as a statue. A random guard helping run the evacuation speaks up.

GUARD  
Go ahead, Carmichael, you're cleared to board.

Carmichael stutters a bit and mutters out a response.

CARMICHAEL

(nervous)

Well… uh… you know, I think I'd rather catch the next one, thank you very much.

GUARD

Suit yourself, buddy.

Carmichael wanders out of the crowd and away from the evacuation area.

CUT

Greg pulls the battery out of the rover, and shuts the hood.

RAMIREZ  
I don't know about this, Fraser.

GREG

Don't worry, I've got an idea.

All of a sudden, a large piece of debris flies towards Ramirez. It misses but it is a really close call.

RAMIREZ  
Whatever it is, hurry the hell up!

GREG

I've got to wire this battery into the colony's power grid and charge it. Not the safest solution, but it's all we got. I'm telling you though, just leave with the main convoy.

RAMIREZ

We won't be able to make it over there in these conditions. Just fix the rover so we can get out of here!

GREG

Right.

Greg takes the battery and wanders off inside his house, before coming back out with his toolbox, some assorted cables, and some rubber kitchen gloves. He goes over to a power box attached to the outside of the house, and tosses everything onto the ground. He puts on the rubber gloves, grabs a wrench, and stares hesitantly at the battery on the ground, before hitting it with his big wrench, breaking the cover off of it and exposing the innards of the battery with a big spark. Greg then smashes the power box open a bit, which sparks even more. Greg staggers back a bit, before grabbing the cables out of the damaged power box, and fusing them to the board in the battery. Power appears to be running to the battery, as the fused wire on both ends sparks every few seconds.

GREG  
This isn't going to be quick, and the charge won't last as long as it would on a real battery charger, but it'll be enough for our purposes for now.

RAMIREZ

Whatever works.

EXT. FRONT GATE

Amanda and Spunkmeyer stand at the front gate, overseeing the evacuation.

SPUNKMEYER

(Yelling)

Only two more trips and we'll have everyone out of the colony.

AMANDA

(Yelling)  
Good. I'll oversee the rest from here, Spunkmeyer. You go ahead and get out of here.

SPUNKMEYER  
Ma'am?

AMANDA  
You heard me, Spunkmeyer. Get out of here. I need someone to watch everyone over at Outpost 1. I'll catch the last ride out of here. I want to make sure I'm not missing anything.

CUT

INT. RESEARCH LABORATORY

Carmichael busts into the building, and nervously looks back outside.

CARMICHAEL

Damn it, what am I doing?

Carmichael groans in disappointment of himself, and turns around. He pulls the storage chip holding the calculations.

CARMICHAEL

At least I get to put you somewhere safe.

He pulls out an airtight, metal canister and opens it, dropping the storage chip inside and quickly closing it again, before storing it in a safe drawer. Carmichael then walks back over to the door, hesitating, before going finally going outside.

EXT. COLONY GATE

Carmichael makes his way over to the front gate, only to find that all the people and rovers are gone, having already left.

CARMICHAEL

Oh no…

Amanda calls to him from behind, making him jump.

AMANDA  
(Yelling)

Carmichael!

He turns around, seeing her sitting on the steps to Taylor's building.

AMANDA  
(Yelling)

What are you still doing here?! I told you to leave with the first transport a while ago!

CARMICHAEL

Well you see... uh…

AMANDA  
Whatever, another transport should be on its way, although… it is a bit late…

CARMICHAEL

How late?

Amanda is about to answer, but is interrupted by a large drop of rain falling on her head, and then, another, and another.

AMANDA  
Maybe, we should wait inside my office. Follow me.

Amanda gets up and heads inside Taylor's office. Carmichael follows behind.

EXT. COLONY

Greg checks the battery, and decides that it's got enough of a charge, ripping the cable out of it and putting the battery back inside the rover. The rain pounds down on him and the rover, with Ramirez and Sam seeking cover inside.

GREG  
Alright, let's see if this works.

Greg jumps into the driver's seat and tries to turn it on, and to everyone's surprise, it actually does.

GREG  
Yes! Let's get the hell out of here!

Greg puts the rover in drive and they all zoom off as the rain begins to fall.

INT. TAYLOR'S OFFICE

The rain pounds against the roof of the building. Luckily, Amanda had a bunch of palm leaves put over the hole in the ceiling to block the rain from getting in. Amanda peeks out of the window of the office, out at the front gate.

AMANDA  
Carmichael, I think I hear a rover. That might be our way out of here.

CARMICHAEL

He sure is late.

Rather than a rover coming from outside the gates, one comes from inside: the rover driven by Greg.

AMANDA  
Wait!

Amanda runs outside of the office, screaming and trying in vain to get their attention. Within seconds, the rover drives out the open gateway and fades away into the rain without even knowing Amanda was still there.

AMANDA  
Well, I don't think we're getting out of here.

CARMICHAEL

So we're dead?

AMANDA  
We don't have to be. Follow me, I've got an idea, the way there won't be easy though, or safe.

CUT

EXT. JUNGLE

Greg drives through the jungle, driving along a narrow path carved through the jungle by the earlier evacuation. As they drive, the rain picks up more and more, flying through the shutter windshield of the rover.

GREG

(Reassuring)

Don't worry, we'll make it. Don't worry.

SAM

Are you talking to us, or yourself?

GREG  
Both.

CUT

EXT. COLONY

Amanda and Carmichael fight their way through the wind and rain, on the way to their destination.

CARMICHAEL

How much longer?

AMANDA  
Not long, just keep moving!

Eventually, they reach their destination: the cargo containers in the back of the colony. Amanda runs in between the containers, and Carmichael follows her, eager to get out of the deadly winds. Amanda wastes no time, and opens up one of the containers. She motions for Carmichael to enter.

AMANDA  
Alright, get in.

Carmichael stands frozen in place, and starts to sweat again.

CARMICHAEL

In there?

AMANDA  
What do you think? Yes.

Carmichael begins to stammer and stutter again.

CARMICHAEL

I mean, well, surely there's uh, gotta be another place we can get out of the storm or something.

Amanda grabs him and throws him inside before he can do anything, and she enters as well, closing the container behind her. Carmichael sits there for a second, processing what just happened.

CARMICHAEL'S P.O.V.

The walls begin to distort, and close in on Carmichael.

Amanda stares at him, as he begins to break down.

CARMICHAEL

No… no…

Carmichael falls to his knees and grabs his head.

CARMICHAEL

This can't be happening! I'm going to suffocate in this god forsaken box!

Amanda bears witness to Carmichael's panic attack, realizing that he has severe claustrophobia. She runs over to him and tries to shake him back into rationality.

AMANDA  
Carmichael, look at me! Carmichael!

Carmichael continues to freak out.

CUT

EXT. JUNGLE

Greg drives through the jungle with the rover while Sam and Ramirez hold on for dear life.

SAM

If you kill us with your driving, Greg, I'm not going to be happy!

GREG

Calm down, we'll make it there in one piece.

The rain batters the rover, and comes through the windshield with even greater force. Greg wipes the water off of his face, and looks at the dashboard. The battery indicator appears to be low on power.

GREG  
Uh oh.

SAM

Uh oh? What do you mean "uh oh?"

GREG  
I think I messed up when I wired the battery in order to siphon energy from the power grid. It appears that the battery didn't hold the charge very well. We're going to run out of power, really soon.

SAM

How far's the outpost from here?

GREG  
Too far. We're not going to make it.

RAMIREZ  
Well, in that case, we're going to need to drive somewhere close where we'll be safe from the storm.

GREG

I'm open to suggestions.

Ramirez squints and looks out the window. Towering above the trees in the distance is a naturally formed tower of rock.

RAMIREZ  
Over there. There's a rock formation we can seek refuge around. If we're lucky, there might be some caves or something we can stay in until the storm blows over.

GREG

Sounds good to me.

Greg turns the rover, veering left from the original course, and heading off in the direction of the nearby rock formation.

EXT. OUTPOST ONE ENTRANCE 

The last of the evacuated personal from the colony are entering the outpost. Spunkmeyer supervises from outside, scanning the jungle for any more incoming vehicles. He turns to another guard leading the evacuation.

SPUNKMEYER

Where's the commander? The rover we sent out to get her should have come back by now. Has she said anything over the comms?

GUARD  
No way to tell. This storm's a bad one, and appears to be blocking all the comms. Wherever she is, she's on her own.

INT. CARGO CONTAINER

Carmichael is freaking out.

CARMICHAEL

We're trapped in here! The comms are out! No one can come save us! We're going to die!

Carmichael breaks out of Amanda's grasp and runs over to the door of the container, banging on it in vain.

CARMICHAEL

Let us out! Get me out of here!

Amanda goes over to him and grabs him again. She turns him around and looks him right in the eyes.

AMANDA  
Carmichael! Listen to me! We're fine, we're going to be fine!

CARMICHAEL

No we're-

AMANDA

No, listen to me. Close your eyes, trust me.

Carmichael, still freaking out, manages to get a bit of self control, and closes his eyes like Amanda told him.

AMANDA

Slow down, breathe. We're only going to be in here for a little while. Breathe. Everything is going to be okay. Breathe.

Carmichael takes a few deep breaths. He seems to calm down, if only for a moment.

AMANDA  
We're going to be fine. Just be patient, just be calm. Breathe. We'll be out of here in no time, and you can go back to studying your bugs and all that stuff. Right?

Carmichael nods, eyes still closed, and still a little panicked.

AMANDA

Now, open your eyes, focus on me.

Carmichael opens them back up, and his breathing starts to pick up again.

AMANDA  
No, remain calm. Slow, deep breaths.

Carmichael tries to calm down.

AMANDA

Don't focus on the box, focus on me. I want you to tell me, how did you end up on this mission?

CARMICHAEL

What?

AMANDA  
I want to know how you ended up here. Tell me about yourself. Did you always want to study bugs?

CARMICHAEL

Well, uh, kinda, I guess…

AMANDA

Go on…

CARMICHAEL

I- I've always been really interested in nature, and well… I always liked to read about the kind of stuff that existed before the planet got too polluted.

AMANDA  
Very cool.

CARMICHAEL

Heh, yeah, I guess. Being a biologist was my dream job, but with so little wildlife around, it was never really a viable occupation. I had to take on other forms of science for my real job, but… the desire to be a biologist and to study nature was still there. I'd take small side jobs, helping people set up artificial ecosystems inside their domes, all that kinds of stuff. I would even do stuff like, heh, catch and dissect cockroaches from my apartment.

(smiles a bit)

My wife of course thought it was disgusting, and she was definitely right, but you know… I carried on anyways, since that's what interested me.

AMANDA

I didn't know you had a wife.

CARMICHAEL

I tend to keep it to myself.

AMANDA  
What happened to her?

CARMICHAEL

She's, uh, not around anymore. It's my fault, it's all my fault. I had forgotten something at home when I left for work one day, and I asked her to grab it and drive it to me at work. She was so sweet, she always saved my ass with things like this. But…

Carmichaels begins to choke up, and his voice becomes unsteady.

CARMICHAEL

She got in a crash on the way there. Her rebreather broke, and she suffocated to death from the toxic air, long before an ambulance was able to show up. She's dead, all because of my own stupid mistake.

Amanda pauses for a moment, coming up with something to say to Carmichael.

AMANDA  
I'm sorry to hear that, but you can't blame yourself for what happened. I've been through a similar situation, and I've blamed myself for a long time, but eventually, I was able to move past it, realizing that my fate, my destiny, didn't include that person, no matter how much I didn't like it.

CARMICHAEL

Destiny… huh.

AMANDA  
Neither of us would be here, if we were perfectly content with the lives we had back in the future. Lack of ties to anyone or anything in the future, was a large part of the selection process for this mission to save humanity.

CARMICHAEL

Makes sense.

The container goes silent for a few seconds, with the only sound being the rain hitting the outside. Carmichael gets up from huddling on the ground.

CARMICHAEL

Good talk by the way, you've made me feel a little better. I still feel like I'm going to die in this box, this box storing… whatever is underneath that tarp.

Carmichael points to the tarp covered object in the middle of the container.

CARMICHAEL

What is that anyways? Have you had all these containers checked?

AMANDA  
Yeah. If there was anything useful stored in here, I've already heard about it. Whatever is under that tarp is probably nothing.

CARMICHAEL

Well, can't hurt to have a look.

Carmichael pulls the tarp off. His face goes from one of curiosity, to one of confusion.

CARMICHAEL

What in the…

EXT. JUNGLE

Greg's rover finally begins to die. Greg coasts as far as he can, until it finally just gives out completely.

GREG  
Well, that's it.

Everyone hops out of the rover.

GREG

Luckily, we appear to be pretty close. That rock formation can't be any more than a few minutes away.

RAMIREZ

That's good. I don't want to be out in this weather for very long.

The trio battles their way through the jungle. The trees are all thrashing at their tops from the wind, letting out deafening sounds of rustling and broken branches. In a addition to the rain, all sorts of stuff is falling from above, such as leaves, sticks, prehistoric seeds, and even a few bugs. Through every momentary gap in the canopy, the rock formation can be seen, getting closer and closer as the trio makes their way towards it. As they inch their way closer to the formation, Greg notices something off in the surrounding woods.

GREG  
Hey! Over there!

Greg points off to their right, at something peculiar. Not even 30 yards away, is a very old, beat up, and overgrown rover. It's been out here for years, and the jungle hasn't been kind to it. The years of neglect and jungle weather has caused the rover to begin to sink into the ground. Vines cover it so much, that Ramirez and Sam are surprised he even noticed it.

SAM  
Is that a… rover?

GREG  
Yeah, let's go check it out.

RAMIREZ

I don't know, Greg, I don't think it's a good idea to be out in the open for any longer than we need to be.

GREG

It'll just be a second, okay?

Greg bounds off towards the old rover, with Sam following behind. Greg rips all the vines off, to get a look at it.

SAM

Do you think this is from the original colonists?

Greg wipes the dirt off the front of the rover, revealing a phoenix group logo.

GREG

Nope, we're in for something slightly more interesting.

RAMIREZ  
Are you gonna try and fix it or something?

GREG  
This thing is way beyond repair, even for me. The seal's been busted and the jungle has done what it does best, grow.

RAMIREZ

Well, let's get going then.

GREG

Just a few more minutes.

Greg and Sam tear apart the car, looking for anything of interest. Greg finds some dog tags, and reads the name.

GREG

Hey, Sam.

SAM

Yeah?

GREG

That phoenix group guy you had a run in with, what was his name?

SAM

Dennis. He told me his name was Dennis.

GREG

Take a look at this.

Greg hands the dog tags over to Sam. Sam reads the name. Engraved on the tags, is the name "Dennis Abrams." Sam stares at the tags for a second, before swiftly pocketing them, and begins searching the rover for other stuff with a much greater intensity. He checks everywhere, when a small glimmer, on the ground and underneath the pedals, catches Sam's eye. Sam picks it up and gets a look at it. It's some kind of silver capsule. Like the car, it's also been here for years. Sam notices a seam, and pulls it apart, revealing the inside to be some kind of sound recorder. Sam tries to turn it on, and remarkably, it still works. The last recorded audio file from it begins to play.

UNKNOWN PHOENIX GROUP MEMBER (AUDIO RECORD)

Andrew Duffer here with another log. Me and Dennis are stuck out here in this god-forsaken jungle. We were already a bit behind the retreat convoy, but our rover decided to break. We're still trying to see if we can fix it, but it appears to be a lost cause. If I die out here…

Andrew is cut off by some loud shuffling heard nearby in the recording. Andrew gasps a bit.

ANDREW (AUDIO RECORD)

Holy mother of god.

(Yelling)

Dennis! Get over here with the first aid kit!

The audio log ends, and Sam, Greg, and even Ramirez are left wanting to know more.

GREG  
What was that all about? What did they see?

SAM

I- I don't know. Maybe if we check the rest of the recorder we can find more informa-

RAMIREZ  
No, we have to get out of here! If we stay out here any longer who knows what could happen.

As if on queue, something can be heard coming from off deeper in the jungle. At first, it sounds like a stampede, but upon closer inspection, it appears to be the sound of… rushing water.

GREG

That's the sound of water… that has to mean…

Greg gets out of the rover and grabs Sam and Ramirez.

GREG  
Flash flood! Let's get out of here!

The three of them pick up running as fast as they can for the rock formation. Water can be heard crashing through the foliage behind them. Through the falling junk from the trees, they can barely see anything. With the water seemingly hot on their heels, they manage to reach the formation. Luckily, the formation is fairly jagged, providing plenty of areas to grab onto for climbing. Sam is the first one up, with Greg going second. Ramirez begins to climb the formation, but she isn't fast enough. The water finally comes crashing into the base of the formation. Greg, already at safety, decides to go out on a limb. He leans over the ledge, and grabs her by the hand. A huge wave ramps up, heading straight for Ramirez.

GREG

Hold on!

The wave crashes against the rock formation. Hitting Ramirez directly as Greg grabs her. She lets out a scream of pain, before getting submerged. The force of the wave tugs on Greg's arm, super hard, ripping open the stitches on his hand and almost pulling him into the rapids as well. Sam catches him, and also begins to pull. The water subsides for a brief second, and Ramirez resurfaces, hurt but still alive. The receding wave also puts more strain on Greg. Ramirez manages to choke out a few words.

RAMIREZ  
Save… yourself… let… go…

Greg doesn't listen. When the next wave comes, Greg screams in pain, and with all the strength that he and Sam can muster, they manage to pull Ramirez up to safety. The three of them collapse onto the hard rock ledge, and Ramirez coughs out all the water that she swallowed.

RAMIREZ

(between deep breaths)  
Should… have… let… me… die…

GREG

(also between deep breaths)

You're… welcome…

They wait there for a few minutes, recovering from the ordeal. Greg looks at the stitched cut on his hand. The wound is now bleeding quite a bit again. It stings, causing Greg to wince in pain. He looks at Ramirez, who has it much worse. She's bruised, and bleeding from her mouth and nose.

SAM

You guys alright? That looked pretty bad.

RAMIREZ

No, I'd say that I'm far from alright. I feel like hell. I've got more broken bones now than I've ever had in my whole life. Now, I'm sitting on a rock with these injuries, getting drenched with rain.

SAM

It looks like there might be a bit of indent in the rock formation above us more. It might provide some safe cover from the storm. I don't know how you guys will be able to get up there, but I can check it out anyways if you want.

RAMIREZ

Go ahead…

Sam nods and begins to climb up the rock face. Ramirez reaches into a pouch on her belt. Water spills out as she removes a small capsule of tablets from it.

GREG  
Are those bone menders?

RAMIREZ

Nope, just painkillers.

She opens the capsule and pops most of the few tablets into her mouth.

RAMIREZ

How bad is your arm?

GREG  
Doesn't matter. You need those more than I do.

RAMIREZ  
Nonsense, your arm took quite a beating. I've already taken the maximum dosage I can. Have some.

GREG

Well… whatever you say, Doc.

Greg reluctantly takes one of the tablets.

RAMIREZ

Thanks for risking your life to save me, by the way.

GREG  
It was the least I could do.

RAMIREZ

It's just… I really hate water.

GREG

(Sarcastic)

Well, yeah, I guess it tastes pretty bad compared to a soda or something…

Ramirez laughs a bit. Greg smiles as well.

RAMIREZ

No, not like that... When I was little, a pipe burst inside my apartment. One minute I was just watching TV in my living room, the next, I was fighting to stay afloat in several feet of water.

GREG  
God, that's horrible. Was the pipe old or something?

RAMIREZ

Very. I would have drowned if my father didn't swim in and get me.

GREG

If I'd been in charge of maintaining your apartment building, that would've never happened.

RAMIREZ

That's good to hear, "Fix it Fraser."

Greg laughs at the name she came up for him, and she starts to laugh too, but stops after wincing in pain a bit.

GREG

Take it easy, we'll get out of this alive, I promise.

CUT

Sam continues climbing up towards the indent. Up in the sky, even higher than the indent in the rock formation, is a couple small pterosaurs, flying close to the wall, where the wind isn't very strong. While Sam watches the flying reptiles, something begins to slip out of this pocket: the audio recorder! Sam notices a second too late, and it falls out and towards oblivion. Sam reaches in vain to grab it, almost falling off himself in the process. Luckily, the recorder gets caught on a slight outcropping from the wall. Sam breathes a sigh of relief, and makes his way back down to grab it.

CUT

GREG

You ever think about the future? What you're going to do?

RAMIREZ

I guess. I don't really know what I want to do though, you know? Like, a year ago, I never imagined I'd be at the forefront of an effort to help save the human race, yet, here I am. The future's always in motion, and for now, just being here is enough for me.

GREG

Hm, well, for me personally, if the colony ever gets off its feet, I'd like to open up a repair shop; fix everyone's stuff in the colony.

RAMIREZ  
You mean like you do now?

GREG  
Yeah.

(chuckles)

But it'd be nice to be able to do it in an official capacity.

Ramirez smiles and shakes her head a bit.

CUT

Sam finally reaches the outcropping, and starts to situate himself in a position where he can safely grab the recorder. Once he's in a stable position, he begins to reach for the shiny device. When he's within inches of grabbing it, a small pterosaur suddenly plops down next to it. Sam is taken aback, and almost falls again. Grabbing on the wall, Sam stares right at the pterosaur. It's very vulture like in appearance, and is definitely the ugliest reptile he's seen since so far.

SAM

Go away, you ugly little lizard. That thing is mine!

The pterosaur looks right at him, and tilts its head to the side a bit. Sam begins to reach for the recorder, but in response, the pterosaur grabs it instead and takes off flying.

SAM

No!

The reptile flaps its way up to an outcropping much higher up on the formation. Sam gives chase, climbing as fast as he can. The pterosaur obviously makes it there first, but Sam manages to get up there somewhat quickly. As he pulls his head up over the outcropping, he is met with a less than ideal sight. Perched on the outcropping, is a pterosaur that's much bigger, guarding a nest of small pterosaurs like the one that stole the recorder. In the center of the nest is the silver device. Sam eyes it quickly, but then looks back at the large pterosaur, which stares right back at him. They sit there staring at each other for what seems like hours. All of a sudden, Sam makes a move, quickly grabbing the device from the nest. The pterosaur reacts at the same time, pecking his other hand which was clinging to the ledge. Sam falls off the ledge, but his fall is luckily broken by a branch hanging out of the rock wall. Sam winces in pain, but is surprised to be alive. He looks up, seeing that the pterosaur has gotten off its perch, and is soaring straight for him. It opens its claws, and swoops down, trying to gut Sam with them. Sam hangs down from the branch just in time to dodge the sharp claws. It flies up again and begins to circle around to try again. Seeing, this, Sam pulls out his pistol, putting it on sonic mode to increase his chances of landing a hit. Sam fires off several shots. Most of them miss, even with the wide spread of the sonic pulses. The pterosaur gets closer, and with mere seconds left before getting sliced open, Sam lines up his pistol's sights, and fires one last sonic blast. Miraculously, it nails the pterosaur in its left wing. The reptile loses control of its flight, and tumbles clumsily towards Sam. It slams against Sam, breaking the branch he was hanging on to, causing both of them to go falling down the wall. They crash at the bottom ledge of the rock formation, a mere ten feet away from Greg and Ramirez. Sam in pain, groans, and crawls away from the pterosaur. It's still breathing, and Sam looks for his pistol, finding it having fallen a few feet away. He picks it up and points it right at the injured pterosaur. The pterosaur shuffles its body around, and looks Sam right in the eye. Sam looks right back, realizing that it's just an animal trying to do what it thinks is necessary for the survival of its offspring. He lowers the gun. After a minute, the pterosaur regains enough of its strength to get up and scale the rock formation back up to its nest. Sam looks as it ascends, with it half climbing, half flying up the wall. As if on queue, the clouds above begin to thin out, and a ray of sunshine begins to pierce through them. Sam looks over to Greg and Ramirez, who look back in surprise at his scraped and cut up appearance.

GREG  
Have fun up there?

SAM

Nope.

Ramirez looks up at the thinning storm in the sky, and thinks to turn on her comm.

RAMIREZ

(Into comm)

Hello, is anybody there? This is chief medical officer Victoria Ramirez, does anyone copy?

After a few seconds of static, a voice comes in from the comm.

SPUNKMEYER  
(From comm)

I copy, Ramirez. Where are you? You never checked in at the rendezvous point. We feared the worst had happened.

RAMIREZ

(Into comm)

It's a long story, but I'm stuck at the closest rock mountain to the colony with Fraser and Taggart. We're all injured in some way, so if you could send someone to pick us up, that'd be grand.

SPUNKMEYER  
(From comm)

You got it. If the sky stays clear, we'll send someone as soon as we can.

RAMIREZ

(Into comm)

Copy that. Can't wait.

Ramirez switches off the comm.

GREG

Victoria? Your name is Victoria?

RAMIREZ

Just call me Ramirez.

GREG  
Okay, Vicky.

FADE

EXT. COLONY

In the cargo container area of the colony, Spunkmeyer and a couple of soldiers open up one of the containers. Inside, is Amanda and Carmichael. Amanda leans against the inside wall of the container, looking really bored, but perks up once Spunkmeyer opens the container. Carmichael, on the other hand, is totally engrossed in studying the object contained within the container. Amanda gets up and happily leaves the container.

AMANDA  
Thank god you showed up, Spunkmeyer, it was getting claustrophobic in there.

SPUNKMEYER

Just doing my duty, ma'am.

AMANDA

Speaking of claustrophobia…

(Turns towards Carmichael)

You can get out of there now, Carmichael.

CARMICHAEL

(Half paying attention to her)

Yeah, I just need a few more minutes.

AMANDA

Suit yourself. I'd personally rather not think about that thing right now.

Amanda walks off with Spunkmeyer and his group of soldiers. Carmichael pulls the tarp off the front of the object in the container.

CLOSE 

The object is the mysterious ship prow from the end of season 1.

FADE

INT. BOYLAN'S BAR

Sam and Greg sit at the bar. Jake appears to have taken up the job of bartender.

GREG

Hey Jake, get us both something to drink.

JAKE

Sure thing.

He gives them pulls out two bottles and gives them to Greg and Sam.

JAKE

That'll be ten terras.

GREG  
Terras?

Sam pulls out ten terras and gives them to Jake to pay for his own drink.

SAM

What did you expect? Free drinks?

Greg's face turns to one of disappointment, but someone slaps down ssome terras next to Greg. It's Ramirez, still looking a little bruised but definitely better.

RAMIREZ

(To Jake)

I'll pay for his drink. Get me one too.

JAKE

You got it.

RAMIREZ

I just wanted to thank you again, Greg.

GREG

Don't mention it, Vicky.

Ramirez laughs and playfully kicks him in the shin. Sam smiles and decides to leave them be and go home. He gets up and exits the bar.

EXT. COLONY, NIGHT

Sam walks back to his house in the dark. He reaches in his pocket, and pulls out the silver audio device. He stares at it for a second, before putting it back in his pocket. He walks past Taylor's building, and looks at the outlines of light from the inside, before continuing onwards to his house.

INT. TAYLOR'S BUILDING

Amanda sits at Taylor's desk, talking to Spunkmeyer.

AMANDA  
So how much damage do we have to deal with?

SPUNKMEYER  
Believe it or not, we only were hit by the outer edges of the tropical storm. The winds didn't do too much damage. The colony's state isn't too much worse than it already was when we found it. Shouldn't be too difficult to fix it up to a decent state again.

AMANDA  
Still, I don't like it. We don't have time to fix it right now. We've got more pressing matters to attend to that I've been putting off for too long.

SPUNKMEYER  
Yes, but when do you want to start?

AMANDA

At first light tomorrow, we need to get all the able bodied engineers we have together, along with all of our extra guards, and put together the terminus.

END OF EPISODE


End file.
